Navy Blue
by JulesSky
Summary: Sara Lance is the Canary, partner of the Arrow. Some people know that. But who knew that Oliver Queen isn't the only snarky archer in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is Molly. This is just an idea I had. So please read and review. If you like this story I suggest reading my friend Juliet's fanfiction, This Could Be The Start. Her and I's stories line up so you MUST read them together. I hope you like it!**

Chapter one

Sara Lance flopped down on the couch. She watched as Oliver sat his bow down and came and sat next to her. She turned on the tv expecting to see something about their last "mission" but was mistaken. A burnet woman popped up on the screen.

"Breaking news from New York." The woman continued to talk about what had happened.

Sara looked up. Shock and energy burst through her body. She saw a dirty blond man with a bow and a quiver on his back, pop up on the screen. The news lady was saying something about aliens but she didn't pay any attention to her. She focused on the dirty blonde man.

"Son of a bitch!" Sara yelled. She jumped up and started to leave the room.

"Wait, Sara where the hell are you going?" Oliver asked standing up as she began to storm out,

"New York!"

"What?"

* * *

Clint Barton sat on the roof of Stark Tower. Or at least what was left of it. He stared at the ruins of New York. Everything looked destroyed. He buried his face in his hands and breathed out.

"God..." He mumbled. Just then her heard a noise behind him. Barely a second went by before he was turned around, his bow in hand with an arrow nocked. Standing in front of him was a blonde woman with a navy blue bow in her hanD and a same colored quiver on her hip. She was completely relaxed, and not at all afraid. He immediately lowered his bow and put the arrow back in his quiver. He turned back around and faced the destroyed city.

"What are you doing here Kip?"

"It's nice to see you too, Clint."

"What do you want?"

"That's how you're going to greet your sister that you haven't seen in what, a year?"

"One year, six months, and eight days." He answered. Kip looked down.

"Clint I'm sorry."

"Me too." He turned around and met her eyes. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. "I missed you sis."

"I missed you too." She pulled out of the hug and examined a large cut on his forehead "You look terrible Clint, what the hell happened?"

"Kip I'm fine."

"You can say that as many times as you want but I will never believe it." She told him. He sighed. "And being your older sister I have to be the protective one."

"Kip. It was two minutes."

"Still counts."

"No it doesn't." Clint argued. Kip rolled her eyes. Clint heard his SHIELD communicator go off and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the message and then looked at Kip.

"SHIELD is ten minutes out." He told her. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Clint I'm s-"

"Go ahead. They won't be happy if they find you here anyway, not after last time." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him and pulled him into one last hug. "Take care of yourself Hawk."

"You too sis." They smiled at each other. Kip walked to the edge of the building and saluted Clint with two fingers.

"I'll come back this time. I promise." Before he could answer, she leaped of the building. Clint smirked and saluted back, even though she was already gone. He shook his head before walking to the door and stepping back inside the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you guys think? Is it any good? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Sara walked into the hidden basement of Verdant. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were already there. Oliver looked up at her as she came down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had something I had to deal with."

"Right. So I'll add that to your pile of secrets."

"Ollie..."

"No Sara. Why won't you just tell me what's going on? You have so many secrets I don't even know how you can keep track of them all."

"Well you're one to talk! I know what happened on that island! So don't you dare start lecturing me about secrets."

"I wasn't the only one who did things I regret. Or have you forgotten ab-" before he could finish Sara through a right cross at Oliver's head.

Oliver had seen the movement in her body moments before. He ducked and tried to kick her legs out from underneath her. Sara jumped, dodging Oliver's sweep. Oliver charged at Sara. She grabbed his shoulder and through her knee into his stomach. Oliver pulled out and through an elbow right into Sara's nose. Diggle jumped in between the two aggressors.

"That's enough!" He said

Sara reached up to her nose and felt blood drip down.

"Yeah. That's for sure." She said grabbing her jacket and walking out.

"Sara! Come back!" Oliver called out from the back round.

Sara ignored Oliver's call and walked out into the club

As Sara walked out into the club she saw Thea working behind the counter top. Thea looked up and saw her.

"Hey Sara." She said smiling.

Sara gave her a week smile and nodded, acknowledging Thea's greeting.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"You have no clue." Sara said with a small laugh under her breath.

Thea laughed turning her back to Sara, pouring several different kinds of alcohol into a glass before passing it to Sara.

"Here. Try this. It helps." She said smirking

Sara took a swig before a look of disgust covered her face.

"Thea, this is terrible." She said as she took another sip. Thea smirked.

"Yeah. But it still helps." They both turned their heads when Oliver came through the basement door. He locked it before turning in their direction. Sara saw him walking over and started to get up. She took the last drink of her "beverage".

"Thanks for the drink Thea." Sara said as she walked out of the club. Thea nodded at her with a slightly confused look on her face. Seconds after Sara left, Oliver came up next to Thea. She looked at him.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Really? Because last I checked Sara was my employee, so technically it is my concern."

"Thea stay out of this. Please." Without waiting for an answer he walked out the direction Sara went.

* * *

Sara sat on the roof across from Laurels apartment, watching her sister move around the kitchen through the window. She heard foot steps behind her as Oliver sat down next to her.

"What's going on Sara?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sara..."

"I'm fine Ollie."

"We both know that's not true." There was a moment of silence. "Sara you can tell me anything, you know that right?" He looked at her. She nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too."

"Ollie, look, there's just things that I had to deal with. C...can we please not talk about it?" She heard him sigh.

"Ok. But whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Sara smiled at Oliver.

"Come on. Felicity found the power source we needed," Oliver said. He put his arm around Sara and they walked back to Verdant together.

"Felicity please tell me you have good news." Oliver said walking in with Sara shortly behind.

"Yes! I found the power source we need." She said glancing between the ticking time bomb duo.

"Perfect!" Oliver says nodding.

"But I don't think they'll hand It over willingly."

"Where is it?" Sara asked

"New York."

"And what is it?"

"An arch reactor."

"And um...where is it exactly?" Sara asked starting to get suspicious.

"Stark Tower."

"Shit." Sara mumbled under her breath.

"Is there a problem Sara?" Diggle asked

"No. Not at all... When do we Uh...leave?" She asked.

"Right now." Oliver said as he turned around and grabbed his bow.

 **I don't know if this is any good. Please please please let me know! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I really don't know if this is any good at all. But if you like it please let me know. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

Oliver, Sara, and Diggle "walked" into the tower. Things were going well. They hadn't been spotted, and they were almost to the lab. Just then an alarm started blaring. Felicity was supposed to take care of that.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled into the coms

"Sorry! Sorry but guys they have this really really cool AI system! Like seriously guys, I'm having problems hacking this."

"What's the problem?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, they just have a good system. A really good system... Like where did this guy even get this tech?"

"Felicity, stay fo-" Before he could finish a red haired women came around the corner, holding two guns. She shifted her aim between the three of them. Oliver quickly nocked an arrow and pointed it at the red head. Two more people rounded the corner. Oliver saw Sara noticeably tense. He ignored it though and studied the new people in the room. There was a dirty blonde man with a... A bow? Your kidding, Oliver thought. Oliver re-aimed his bow at the man. Something seemed oddly familiar about the man. Oliver couldn't explain it, he just seemed... Familiar. He looked away from him and at the second man who had entered. He immediately recognized him As Tony Stark. How many people live in this tower anyway? Oliver thought as two more people ran into the room. One of them was a tall, muscular man with blonde hair with a shield and the other was a shorter, more or less harmless looking girl.

"Jarvis what's going on?!" Stark yelled.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm being c...c...cranberried." The AI system stuttered.

"Aha!" Oliver heard Felicity say over the coms, "got it! Now if I could just figure out how this guy made all this..."

"Felicity focus!" Oliver yelled into the com. He saw the shorter girl try to leave the room but the dirty blonde man stopped her.

"Who are you?" The man with the shield asked.

"Who are you?" Oliver said back. Stark made another comment,

"Um, we're the ones asking the questions here because last I checked we didn't come and invade your tower." He sounded pretty pissed off. Oliver waited for Sara to make a snarky comment back but she was silence. He gave her a brief glance, she was still frozen. What is going on with her? Oliver thought. He realized she wasn't going to say anything so he said,

"Who we are is none of your concern."

"Arrow, let's just get what we need and get out." Dig said.

"And what do you want from my tower?" Stark asked.

"Tony, you're a billionaire, what do you think they want?" The other man with the bow said. As the man spoke Oliver saw Sara visibly flinch. He ignored it again.

"We are not here for your money Mr. Stark."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"That's not important!" Oliver was getting annoyed. "Just give us what we want and we will leave Mr. Stark."

"Well I can't give it to you if you won't tell me what you want!" Oliver hesitated.

"Arrow, don't tell them." Dig said. Oliver turned to him and nodded.

"Dig, fall back. We'll finish up here." He said. Dig nodded and turned to walk away. The red head re-aimed her gun at Dig but Oliver knocked an arrow and pointed it at her, giving her a look that clearly said back off. She re-aimed her gun at Oliver and Dig left the room. There was silence for a while. Then Felicity said through the coms,

"Oliver the AI has somehow broke through my hack. I don't have control anymore." Just as she finished the British AI said,

"Mr. Stark I'm afraid there has been a lab break in."

"What!?" He looked at Oliver, "You sneaky son of a bitch!" Tony said.

"Well it's been lovely but that's our cue. Cannery!" Oliver yelled. Sara still didn't move. "CANNERY!" Oliver yelled again. This time Sara broke out of her thoughts and started the run towards the window. Oliver fallowed. They broke through the glass and he shot a grapple arrow at the building. It dug into to concrete and stayed there. He grabbed Sara's arm and they were lowered slowly to the ground.

* * *

Sara walked into Verdant and hurried to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. She sunk down on the floor and cried. She cried her heart out. She knew it wasn't like her to do this. She never ever did this. But how could I do that to him? How could I just come in and steal right from my own brother without him even knowing it was me? Thinking about everything made her sick. She hurried over to the toilet and threw up. There was a knock at the door.

"Sara? What the hell was going on at the tower?" It was Oliver.

"Nothing. I'm...I'm fine." She said in between sobs.

"You're not fine. Let me in."

"I'm fine Ollie!" There was silence. Until the door flew open. Oliver walked, actually more like stormed into the bathroom. He saw her sitting on the floor and he crouched next to her.

"Sara, what's-"

"Nothing ok?! I'm fine." She tried to leave the bathroom but Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She resisted at first, but eventually her strength drained and she cried into his shoulder.

"Sara...what's going on?" He asked. She took a deep breath and pulled away. Their eyes met and he pulled her into a small kiss. When they broke away she said,

"Ollie... There's something I...I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The...the man at the tower, with the bow. Do you remember him?"

"You mean the guy who was obviously copying me?" She gave him a look that said shut up. "Oh, um sorry. yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"He's...he's...m-" before she could finish, Thea walked in, she saw the, and stopped.

"Oh. Hey guys. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?"

"Well you're just hanging around in the bathroom...you don't thank that's odd?" Thea started at them for a second. "Ok. Obviously not. I'll just be out here. As she walked out of the bathroom Oliver rolled his eye.

"What were you saying Sara?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah. The man...at the tower...he's-" she was cut off again by Oliver's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Felicity." He answered the phone. "Felicity, you do realize that we are literally right above you, right?" He said. Sara heard Felicity talking but she couldn't make out what she was saying. From the look on Oliver's face she could tell it wasn't good though. He spoke to Felicity again, "Ok. We'll be right down." He hung up and looked at Sara. "We need to go downstairs, Felicity Has some information. But we'll talk about this later, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She turned and fallowed Oliver into the secret basement of Verdant.

 **hoped you liked it! I will be updating soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I actually just went back and updated this so it fallowed Arrow more. I previously had it so it didn't fallow, but now it does. Hope it's ok. Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

Oliver and Sara walked into the 'arrow cave'. Felicity looked up from the computer.

"Felicity, do you have any information on the device?"

"I'm working on it, but you have bigger things to worry about."

"What?"

"You mothers press conference? Ring a bell?"

"Crap, I completely forgot."

"It starts in ten minutes, you better hurry."

"Right." Oliver turned and headed out to get ready.

Things had been going well, that is until Thea decided to try and get Roy's attention by getting up in front of all the camera and more or less advertised where she was. He had shown up, and everything went to hell. Sara stood in the 'Arrow Cave' thinking about what had just happened. Roy was laying on the table in the middle of the room, unconscious. She had almost killed him. She didn't think it was possible to get him back. Oliver walked in.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I would have killed him."

"What?" Oliver stopped. She looked up at him.

"I would have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"I would have if you hadn't stopped me."

"Sara…"

"Oliver I don't belong here."

"What are you saying?"

"I am sorry. But I can't stay, we both know that."

"What? No Sara-"

"I'm sorry Ollie." She got up and started to walk out. For once in her life she was glad that Oliver had been hurt, that way he couldn't go after her. She walked up the stairs and out the door.

 _"It'll be an easy mission, we could probably send in a level three team to do it, but we're sending you guys in just in case." said director Fury. "In and out. Got it?"_

"In and out, my ass!" Clint barton shouted over the coms to his team as he shot yet another arrow at an oncoming enemy. He got a small chuckle from Stark in response,

"Oh come on Legolas, its not that bad. We've been in worse."

"Yeah but still, at least they could have told us it was going to be filled with highly trained security officers." He said. Natasha cut in,

"It's just like Budapest, isn't it?"

"Seriously, what do you remember form that? Obviously not what I do." Clint grinned as he responded.

"So guys-"

"No, Stark, we aren't telling you what happened." said Natasha

"Awww! Come on! why not?" he whined. Clint rolled his eyes.

"It's...classified." he told Stark

"I hate you both."

"Guys can we please concentrate?" they all heard Rogers's voice over the coms. "let's finish this before dinner please."

"Eye eye captain!" Said Stark. Clint could almost see the eye roll from Rogers. The coms went silent as they continued to fight. Although the building he was on was only five stories high, Clint could see almost everything from his perch. The one person he couldn't see was Nat, and that concerned him a little. Just a little bit though. He knew Nat could handle herself. He also knew she would kill him if she knew he was worrying about her even though he knew that she worried about him. He smiled slightly as he continued to shoot his arrows.

He stayed in his perch and took out the enemies his other team mates didn't notice. He saw an enemy trying to sneak up behind Rogers and he quickly nocked and arrow and fired. He saw the arrow come in contact with its target and he nodded in satisfaction. He was getting ready to fire another arrow when there was a small explosion ay the bottom of the building. The explosion was right at a structural weaknesses and the building started to collapse.

"Hey Stark, I'm going to need a ride!' he shouted through the coms.

"Again? this happens every time." Clint didn't answer, he just ran to the side of the building that hadn't collapsed yet and jumped. There was a moment where he was in free fall until he was caught by Iron Man and lowered to the ground.

"You seriously need to stop jumping of buildings." Clint grinned,

"It's my thing. You've got being a complete ass all the time to everyone, and I've got jumping out of buildings."

"Very funny Legolas." Stark answered as he flew off. Clint chuckled and then checked his bow and was relived to see that it wasn't damaged. He readied an arrow and shot it at a group of oncoming enemies. His arrow hit the ground on front of them and they looked at him and laughed,

"You missed!" said one of them. Clint smiled mischievously,

"Did I?" he caught the confused looks on their faces before the arrow exploded. The explosion sent them flying backwards, most likely dead. "I never miss." He muttered to himself. He heard Natasha's voice come over the coms,

"Uh, I might need a little help!" He responded calmly even though on the inside he was freaking out slightly.

"What's you're 20?"

"Northern side of the base, near the lab building. I think I found where all the guards are coming from, but now they're all converging on my location."

"Ok. On my way." He quickly picked up a couple arrows on the ground and started to make his way to Natasha's location. As he did, He heard Starks voice,

"Aw, the night in shinning armor comes to save the damsel in distress. how sweet."

"Shut up Stark." Said Clint.

"I'll say what I want."

"Not on my watch." Clint said.

Clint was about half way there when he heard an explosion near where Natasha was. There was moment of silence and then he heard her voice over the coms,

"Thanks Hawkeye. That was close." Clint stopped,

"Um, Nat, I didn't do anything." There was silence for a moment,

"Wait, what? But an explosive arrow went off and then about five arrows coming from a near by roof top took out some of the guards. That wasn't you?"

"No..." Clint thought for a second, a thought forming in his head. "Nat, what color are the arrows?"

"Um... navy blue." She paused, "Wait, navy blue. You don't think..." Clint couldn't help but feel excited.

"Who else shoots navy blue arrows?"

They heard Rogers interrupted them,

"Guys, what's going on?" Before Clint could answer he heard a voice come from behind him. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Hawk! Duck!" Without thinking twice he ducked down and heard an arrow wiz by above him. He watched as the arrow hit a hidden guard who was about to shot him. He stood back up and turned to face the person who had shot the arrow. He smiled when he saw the young, dark blonde hair, golden eyed woman standing about fifteen feet away form him. She smiled back,

"It took you long enough to come back." he said.

"Yeah well, I had some things I had to take care of." She gave him a sweet smile.

"You always do." His smile faded slightly when he saw a group of at least 20 guards coming towards them. He looked at her and said, "Just like old times?" She nodded and pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her hip.

"Still wearing your quiver on your hip, I see." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I see you still wear yours on your back." She replied. He shrugged.

"It works better that way." He retorted. She shook her head slightly and then looked at the group on oncoming guards.

"You ready for this?" she asked. He nodded. She nocked an arrow and pulled back the string. She let the arrow go and it hit the guard in the front of the group.

"Still haven't lost your touch I see." He told her.

"Of corse I haven't. Your turn." He quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at the next guard. It hit its target perfectly.

"Not bad. Uh oh. more coming from the east side." She said to him. Clint turned to see more guards coming. He nodded and then nocked another arrow. They started to shoot arrows at the enemies. As they were, Clint said,

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Not a lot really. Just the usual. You."

"I see you're still just as secretive as you used to be." He said, slightly annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question Barton."

"Well let's see, Nat and I have been doing normal SHIELD work, nothing knew really. Oh yeah, and we joined he Avengers, so that's new."

"Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." They continued to shoot. Clint saw her reach into her quiver and find that nothing was there.

"I'm out." She said. He sighed.

"It really is just like old times. What would you like?" He asked her. She looked at him with a half sarcastic half annoyed look and then answered,

"I think I'll go with explosive." Clint nodded and pressed the small button on his bow. He heard her start to talk again, "My god, these guys are idiots, they've all joined into one big group. One explosive arrow should do the trick."

"Would you like the honers?" He held out the explosive tipped arrow and she grinned.

"Duh." She snatched it out of his hand and nocked it.

"Don't miss." He teased.

"Shut up." She let the string go and the arrow flew into the center of the large group of guards and exploded. She smirked. She whipped around when they heard another voice.

"Finishing the show without me? I'm hurt." Clint turned around to she Natasha standing a little way behind them. The grin on the female archers face grew bigger,

"Nat!" The two women walked toward each other and each other a small hug. "How are you doing? Hopefully Hawk here hasn't been giving you too much trouble." Natasha smirked.

"He's not as bad as he used to be."

"What the hell is going on here?!" All three of them turned to see a very annoyed looking team standing a small distance away. "Who the heck is she?" Said Rogers. Clint looked at the other archer, she nodded. He cleared his throat,

"Um, well guys, this is Kip" He paused, "my sister."

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here it is. Again, sorry it's taking me so long to publish the chapters. I've been ally busy. I promise I will post the next chapter in the next couple of days though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Silence. A lot of silence. More silence. Is any one going to say anything? Kip thought. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hi." She was more silence. Then finally the mask on the Iron Man suit flipped up and reviled Tony Stark.

"Wait... You're saying that our Katniss has a prim?" He asked. Kip smirked.

"Technically he's Prim." She said pointing at Clint. He sighed.

"Kip it was two minutes! It doesn't count!"

"Yes it does." As they bickered, Natasha noticed the confused looks on the others faces.

"They're twins. Kip is two minutes older." She explained.

"It doesn't count!" Said Clint.

"I got to go with Blue here. It counts," said Stark.

"Wait. Who's Blue?" Asked Kip. Everyone looked at her. It suddenly hit her. "Wait, me? That's the worst nickname ever."

"Um...have you seen your outfit?" Stark said. Kip looked down at her outfit.

"Oh come on. It's not that much blue," she started. "it's just the boots, and the shirt, and the bow, and the arrows... Oh whatever." She said. Stark grinned. Then he stepped forward and stuck his hand out.

"Tony Stark." He said. She shook his hand.

"Kipreana Barton. But call me Kip."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Stark, stop hitting on my sister. Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Woe, calm down Legolas. I'm just saying hello." Stark retorted.

"Ok guys, let's not do this here." Captain Rogers said. He looked at Kip and then at Clint. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"The same reason he didn't." Clint answered, gesturing toward Stark.

"Well I would have prefered that you had-" Natasha cut him off.

"Boys, as much as would love to watch this, SHIELD is five minutes out, and I don't think they are going to be happy when they find her here." She looked at Kip.

"Why? What's the deal with her and SHIELD?" Asked Stark.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kip said. They all looked at her strangely. "Look. I'll tell you guys later. But right now I really don't want to run into them and I..." She trailed off. "I have no where to go. Can I stay with you guys? Just for a while?" She looked at them hopefully.

"Hey why not guys?" Stark said. "She seems cool, and I want to know what the deal with her and SHIELD is."

"Fine. Just...don't do anything stupid." Said Steve.

"Ok then. Let's go. I'd rather not deal with Fury right now." Everyone turned and started to walk away. "Maybe we could stop for food. Shawarma anyone?" They all groaned. Kip smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

OOOOO

Kip looked out the window as the quinjet land on the platform of Avengers Tower. She fallowed Clint out of the jet and they made their way to the elevator. Right before the entered the elevator she hesitated. Clint must have noticed because he nudged her lightly in the side. She looked up at him. He gave her a look that clearly asked are you ok? Kip gestured toward the elevator. Elevators had always made her uneasy. She didn't really know why. Clint understood and and took her hand. He guided her into the elevator. She took a deep breath closed her eyes. She didn't open them until the doors opened again. Kip saw a girl in a yellow thank top and shorts with long blond hair, and a girl with burnet hair, a purple tank top, black leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. Both of the girls looked up when they entered. The brunette saw Kip and stopped.

"Who the hell is that?" The brunette asked, sounding slightly on edge. Before Kip could introduce herself Clint answered.

"This is Kip. She's my sister." The young girl didn't answer. Kip could see the surprised and confusion. Captain Rogers put a hand on the girls shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" He asked her. The brunette, Elizabeth, pushed her way passed Kip and I to the elevator. "Elizabeth!" Rogers yelled. The elevator door closed and Elizabeth was gone. Kip saw Steve sigh and then started to head towards the elevator too. But before he could make it Kip stopped him.

"Give her some space. That's what she needs right now."

"And how the hell would you know that? You don't even know her!" He pushed passed her and entered the elevator. She sighed. Stark started to speak.

"You know, as much as I don't want to say this, I agree with Cap. You have no idea who she is or what is best-" before he could finish Kip interrupted him,

"Elizabeth Ray Stark, 22 years old, born in Malibu, California. Sister of Tony Stark. And allergic to strawberries I believe. But please, correct me if I'm wrong." She said, staying completely calm. She had done her homework. Thanks to the hour crash corse she had gotten from Felicity a couple days ago. Everyone looked at her confused.

"How the hell do you know that?" Stark asked her though gritted teeth.

"I'd rather not say."

"Of course you don't. It must run in your family." He said, glaring at Clint. "Clint who the hell is she and how does she know this?"

"I've already told you, she's my sister. But...I um... I don't know how she knows that." He looked at Kip. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Clint's sister. Did you really think I'd come here without knowing who'd be here with me?" She gave Clint a glare. How could he not trust me? "Look. I've had a long day, is there a room I can use? Preferably one in the basement?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Wait, the basement?" Asked Stark.

"Yes. The basement."

"Ok...um yeah...I guess you can have the basement. It's probably pretty dirty, I never use it but-"

"That's fine." She said, tension in her voice. She turned around, completely ignoring Clint, and entered the elevator. "Jarvis, take me to the basement please." The last thing she heard before the doors closed was Stark saying,

"She knows about Jarvis too? How?" The doors closed and she leaned against the wall and sunk down. God, what am I going to do? None of them trust me, not even Clint does anymore. The elevator dinged and she got back up, wobbling as she did so. The doors opened and she entered the basement. As she stumbled in she looked around. It was a lot nicer then she expected. It was fully furnished and carpeted. She dropped her small bag in the floor and sat down on the bed. She slipped off her navy blue bomber jacket, wincing as she did so. After her jacket had completely come off, she looked down at the left side of her stomach and saw blood. A lot of blood. Shit, was the last thing she thought before she fell back on the bed and lost consciousness.

 **Mwahaha... Cliff hanger...hehe. I Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll post the next chapter soon! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"She knows about Jarvis too? How?" Asked Tony as the elevator doors closed. Clint sat down on the couch and sighed. _God._..

"I don't know Tony. I really don't. I don't even know her anymore. She been so distant ever since..."

"Since what?" Tony asked. Clint hesitated.

"Since she died." He said. Tony's eyes went wide.

"What!?" He asked, confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Its a very long story. One that I'd rather not tell right now." He put his hands over his eyes and then stopped, realizing something. "She took the elevator." He said quietly.

"What?"

"She took the elevator." He said more urgently." He got up and headed for the stairs since the elevator hadn't come back up yet.

"So?" Asked Tony who jumped up and fallowed him.

"She never takes elevators. Ever." Said Clint who was now practically leaping down the stairs. He could hear Tony fallowing behind him. Surprisingly, Tony was keeping up with him.

"Why not?" Tony asked him.

"Childhood incident." He responded. Three more flights to the basement. He leaped down five more stairs. Two more flights. Leap. One. One last leap and he was in the basement. Tony came through the stairwell door shortly after. He had obviously picked up the urgency from Clint's face because now Tony looked just as worried. They ran down the hall to Kip's door. Clint knocked on the door.

"Kip?" No answer. He didn't hesitate. He backed up and then ran at the door and rammed into it. It burst open and they ran in. Clint looked around and then he saw something that made his heart stopped. Kip laying on the bed, her once navy blue shirt now soaked in blood. He ran over to her and put his hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the slight, but still there pulse.

"She's still alive but barely. Tell Jarvis to tell Banner that he's going to have a patient." Stark still stood there, frozen. "NOW STARK." Tony jolted out of his trance and then started taking to Jarvis. Clint turned back to Kip and started to pick her up. She groaned in pain and her eyes shot open.

"Oh Kip. What the hell happened?" He asked. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

"I...I didn't want to...to worry y...you..."

"So you decided to just go almost die? Well that's not going to happen." He picked her up off the bed. She groaned. He carried her to the elevator. When he looked back down at Kip she had passed out again. "Stark tell me Banner is ready." Stark nodded. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and rushed to the Lab. Banner looked up as they came in. A look of confusion pass over his face. Clint realized why. Banner doesn't know about Kip yet.

"Look Banner, I'll answer all your questions later, right now I just need you to trust me. Ok?" Banner nodded.

"Set her on the table." Banner instructed him. Clint set Kip down on the table as gently as he could, but she still groaned in pain. Banner inspected the wound.

"Its definitely a bullet wound. Do you know how she got it?"

"She must have gotten it when she was helping us on the mission."

"Helping? Clint, who is she?" Banner asked. Clint could tell the banner wasn't going to do anything else until Clint told him.

"Shes my sister." Clint saw the look on Banners face. "Now please. Help her." He pleaded. Banner hesitated, then nodded.

"The bullet is still inside. I need to get it out as soon as possible. I need the tweezers, scalpel and the supplies to clean the wound. You know what to get" Banner said. Clint nodded and started to get them. When he had gathered the supplies, he turned back to Banner and started to get ready to help. Banner shook his head.

"No. Clint look I know that you know how to deal with things like this but I can't let you help with this one."

"What? Why? She's my sister!"

"That's exactly why you can't help. Please, Step out or I will sedate you." Banner said this with no room for negotiation. Clint let out an angry breath and then stepped out of the lab and into the hallway. The door to the lab slid closed. Clint leaned against the wall and whipped his face with his hands.

"God Kip...please don't..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tony standing there. Clint turned back away and took a deep breath. She would make it. She always did.

OOOOO

Banner waited until the lab door slid shut, then he turned toward Clint's sister and cut off her tank top. He sucked in a breath when he saw the scars covering her upper body. He decided to worry about that later and began digging into the wound. As he did, the young girl started to mumble something.

"Laurel...no please...Laurel..." She continued to mumble nonsense, but he ignored it. He continued to dig at the wound until he found the bullet and carefully pulled it out. As he did so, the girl winced and let out a small whimper. He finished getting the bullet and started to stitch the wound. He knew she had lost a lot of blood, her shirt was covered in it. He finished stitching up the wound and then got one of the reserve bags of blood. They had all stored some of their blood so if anything happened to one of them and they lost a lot of blood, they would have a solution. He got a bag of Clint's blood and hooked it up to her IV. After making sure she was stable, he went outside and got Clint.

OOOOO

Clint paced back and forth in the hall way.

"You know pacing isn't going to speed things up." Said Tony sassily. Clint gave him a glare and then stopped and leaned against the wall. Stark rolled his eyes. "So...what was all that stuff about Kip dying?"

"Stark that could quite possibly be the one thing I don't want to talk about right now."

"Fine, keep your secrets. Like always."

"Why are you even here? You could have left anytime." He asked Tony. Tony shrugged.

"I understand what you're going through. If anything ever happened to Lizzy..." He trailed of. "And I have nothing better to do. It's been boring lately." He finished. Clint rolled his eyes.

"And to think for a second there I thought you were actually caring." Clint said. They fell silent. After a couple minutes Tony broke the silence.

"You know I do care."

"What?"

"I do care about you guys. I mean you're practically the only actual friends I have."

"I know. We all do." Clint said. Tony nodded and then stopped.

"Wait, you know I care or you know that you're the only friends I have?"

"Both." Clint answered, grinning. Tony sighed. The door to the lab slid open and Clint pushed himself off the wall. Banner stepped though the door. He gave banner a look that was clearly asking is she ok? Banner nodded and Clint breathed a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's stable. But the wound was pretty bad, she lost a lot of blood and..." He hesitated. "Tony would you mind giving us a minute?" Tony narrowed his eyes but nodded and walked down the hallway. Once he was out of earshot Banner continued. "Her upper body is covered in scars." He said.

"Scars?" Clint asked him, confused. Banner continued.

"All I saw was her upper body but it was covered with scars. Roughly fifteen percent of it was scar tissue." Banner told him. Clint thought of a moment. I knew she had some scars from the island, but fifteen percent? She never said anything about that. What had happened to her on that island? It was a question he had often wondered. Ever since Kip had come back from the island she was... Different. She had turned into someone else, something else. He decided he was going to talk to her about it when she woke up. All he could manage to say to Banner was,

"Thank you Bruce." He started to head into the lab.

"Oh, also," Banner started, "she keeps talking about someone named Laurel. I didn't know if that was important but I just wanted to let you know." Clint stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face banner.

"L...Laurel?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Oh. Um... Just someone we used to know." He said, trying to stay calm. He closed the lab door behind him, took a deep breath and went and sat in the chair next to the bed Kip was laying on. He saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

 **Ok. So what do you think? Honest opinion. Good or bad? Please let me know in a comment! Also please check out my other story, Playing With Fire. It's an idea I had. I don't know if I want to continue with it. I was thinking, if I get more then 4 good reviews on my other story then I will continue it. So if you want me to continue with it let me know! Thanks! I'll post in a couple days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long! But here it is. Oh also real quick-**

 **Guest- oh! You are right! Sara is just the Cannery. Thank you so much for letting me know! I couldn't remember if she was Black Cannery or just Cannery. Thank you! I will be sure to remember that!**

 **Ok! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Kips eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred. She blinked a couple times and it cleared slightly.

"You're and idiot." A voice said. She her head to the right right and saw Clint. He was reading a book. Kip couldn't make out the title, her vision was still too blurry. She leaned he head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard Clint shift in his seat. "You were talking about Laurel in your sleep." He said. Kips eyes flew open. She tried to get up.

"What? Do-" she started. Clint cut her off.

"They don't know who she is. I mean besides Nat. But you already know she knows."

"Oh thank god..."

"Kip... What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kip. You know what I mean. You've been so different. What's going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

"God this again?"

"Kip. Don't do this. Just tell me what's-"

"Clint I'm fine!" She started to get out of the bed. She winced as she did.

"Kip what are you doing?" Clint got out of his chair and tried to stop her. She avoided him and ran out of the door and to her room. She slammed the door, put on some sweat pants, a navy blue Hollister, California t-shirt and crawled into the cool basement bed.

OOOOO

 _Laurel was tied strait up against a silver vertical table. She was scared. She was sobbing begging the doll maker not to to kill her. She tried to say something but she couldn't because of the pipe strapped to her mouth._

 _"Please don't hurt my baby girl. I'm the one you want. Kill me instead." Her father claimed._

 _"Detective you took something from me. Something that I loved very much. And I suffered. And now, I'm going to take something that you love and make you suffer the way I did." The doll maker said. Laurel let out a muffled scream as the doll maker waked over to the silicone pipe, prepping it to coat her lung. The doll maker strapped the silicone pipe mask to Laurel. She was crying, screaming, and sweating in fear. He poured the liquid into the tube._

OOOOO

Kip sat straight up in bed as she woke up. She remembered that night. The night she was to paralyze by fear to save her family. The night her sister almost died because she was scared. Suddenly there was a rapid knock at her door. Kip jumped out of bed and, in record time, changed into jeans, a navy blue shirt, and her combat boots. She grabbed her quiver from her dresser and slipped it onto her hip. The knocking at her door hadn't stopped at all. She ran over to the door and opened it. There standing on the other side was Elizabeth. She was about to say hey but Elizabeth started first.

"Look. I know we didn't exactly get off on great terms but I need your help." Kip note how scared Elizabeth looked and decided to help. She nodded and let Elizabeth in.

"What's up?" Kip asked.

"I know your an assassin. So I'm assuming you can do a facial recognition trace. Or at least know some one who can. Please. I need to fined this person. Please." Elizabeth begged. Kip hesitated. How would she know I'm an assassin? She must have just assumed because Clint is an assassin, Kip realized. Them she realized something else. She would have to call the team. No no no...I can't... She looked at Elizabeth's face again. She looked scared and stressed. Kip took a deep breath.

"Ok." She said slowly. "I think I know some one who can help." Kip paused. "But you can't tell any one about this. Especially the fact that I go by the name Sara. Why is not important. But just don't tell anyone. Ok?" She said sternly.

"Ok."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah. Here" Kip took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Captain Rogers. Even though Kip was confused as to why Elizabeth was looking for Captain Rogers, she took her phone and took a picture of the photo. Then she went through her contacts. She found Oliver's contact, but then decided to call Felicity instead. She found the contact and pressed call. Kip took a deep breath before a voice answered. A voice Kip knew very well.

"Hello?" Felicity said.

"Felicity?" Sa-Kip said back, "I sent you a picture. I need you to find a location on that person. But... don't tell Oliver."

"Ok..." Felicity sounded unsure, "But Sara where are you?" She asked. Kip thought for a moment,

"New York. Personal mission. Don't worry." There was a pause.

"So you have a personal mission dealing with Captain America?" Felicity asked doubtfully. Kip rolled her eyes,

"Felicity do you have the location or not?"

"Yeah. 3307 North Washington Avenue."

"Thanks Felicity," Kip heard Felicity start to say something but before she could finish Kip hung up. Elizabeth turned towards her.

"Thank you Kip. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah. No problem." Kip said. "Now go find him. And good luck."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Liz said as she practically ran out of the room. Kip sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She knew this was going to come back at her. Felicity could never really keep a secret.

OOOOO

"Sara? Sara are you still there?" Felicity sighed and hung up the phone. What the hell was she doing? At that moment Oliver walked into the arrow cave. Felicity bolted up out of her chair.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out all day. Have you heard from Sara? Because I certainly have not..." She started tapping her finger on the desk. "I should probably stop talking now.." She sat back down in her chair.

"Felicity, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why would you think anything is going on? I am just sitting here, doing nothing..."

"Remind me to give you lying classes later. Now seriously what's going on?"

"Sara just called me!" She blurted out.

"Wait what? Sara called you? What did she want?"

"She needed my help looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Um... Well this is where it gets a little...strange..."

"Felicity..."

"She needed to fine... Captain America." There was silence.

"What? Why the heck did she need to find him?"

"She declined to share that information." She told him.

"Did she tell you where she was?"

"Yeah. New York."

"New York...why?"

"How would I know? You two have the tendency to not share." She told him. He sighed, then grabbed his bow. "Where you going?" Felicity stood up as she asked.

"To get Sara."

"Oliver, she...left. Have you considered the possibility that this is what she wants? Everything has to come to an end. Sara had to move on." Felicity said quietly. Oliver stopped and set his bow back down.

"I know. But...I want her back. This...this has always been her home. With Laurel...with me..."

"Oliver I know you want her back. Believe me. I want her back to. But...she's moved on. Maybe you need to too..."

Oliver thought about that for a moment.

 _You know maybe she's right._

 _But Sara needs to come home._

 _But she's moved on._

 _But this is her home._

 _But she's found a new home. She's happy. You do want her to be happy right?_

 _Yeah but..._

 _You want her to be happy with you. It's ok I understand. But Sara's happy. Amd happy is where she belongs. Agreed?_

 _I hate you._

 _Agreed?_

 _But..._

 _Agreed?_

 _Why did I ever let Diggle join team arrow? You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him._

 _Oh my god just answer the God damn question! And wait. Since when are we calling it team arrow?_

 _Wait. Since always. What was the question again?_

 _And do I get a say in this?_

 _No. Now what was the question?_

 _Oh my god your impossible. We're staying away from Sara. Well finish this team arrow conversation later. Got it?_

Fine. Oliver was ripped from the conversation in his head by Felicity,

"Oliver? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh. Yeah." He put his bow back on the rack and turned to leave. He walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

 **I hope hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Ok so my plan is to post a chapter every week. So I'll post soon! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys I am so so so sorry for not posting this earlier. I will try to post more soon, I promise. Also as most of you have probably noticed Juliet is a bit ahead of me in her story but she is going to let me catch up so she might not post for a while. Thank you Juliet! Ok, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Kip was woken up by her alarm. She rolled over on her stomach to turn it off. Bad mistake. She rolled over right on her gun shot wound. She bolted up in bed and groaned in pain. She shut her alarm off and pushed herself out if bed. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. When she finished she changed into one of her many navy blue shirts, her blue jeans, and blue combat boots. She strapped her quiver to her hip and was about to head out of her room and to the stairs when her alarm went off again.

"Oh my god shut up!" She yelled. She grab her bow, knocked an arrow and shot the alarm clock, destroying it. After taking a breath She stepped out of her room and onto the stairs. She arrived at the community floor and went to the kitchen. Stark was there as well.

"I'm going to need a new alarm clock." She told him calmly.

"Oh ok. Is the one down there not working?" He asked.

"Well...it was working fine, but then somehow it got an arrow stuck in it."

"What? How?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table and started to eat. "Oh hey. Do you have a pool by any chance?" She asked. Stark looked at her like she was crazy.

"Duh. What's a giant tower without a pool? There are actually thirteen pools in the to-"

"What floor is the closest one on?"

"Um. Two floors down."

"Ok." She put her cereal bowl in the kitchen and went to the stairs.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Stark mumbled.

OOOOO

Kip entered the 34th floor with her swimsuit on. She stopped when she saw the pool. It was huge. She smiled, dropped her bag, and dove into the pool. She didn't know how long she swam. She lost track of time. After maybe two hours she found herself sitting at the edge of the pool with her eyes closed. The sound of the water lapping against the side of the pool calmed her. She got up and grabbed her bag. She made her way down the stairs and and into her room. She changed into sweat pants and a tank top and then made her way up to the gym. When she reached the gym she was happy to find that no one else was there. As she walked over to where the weapons where and froze. Sitting there amongst the weapons was a beautiful, perfect looking bo staff. Before she realized what she was doing she found herself holding the staff in her hand. A small grin formed in her face. She started to fight against imaginary enemies with the weapon. She spun the staff in her hands and struck at the fake enemies. She had just gotten to her eighth imaginary take down when she heard the door of the gym open and Natasha walked in. Kip stopped and looked at Natasha.

"Hey Tasha." Kip said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tasha asked. Kip shrugged and put down the staff.

"I just needed to get my mind off things." She said. Tasha nodded.

"I know that feeling. Hey shouldn't you be resting? You know after the whole getting shot thing? As Clint puts it 'being an idiot." Tasha asked curiously. For the first time, skip realized that her wound didn't hurt anymore. She shrugged. I'll check that later, she thought.

"Actually. I'm feeling fine. Just a little sore." She said. Tasha nodded unsure.

"Ok...whatever." Tasha walked over to the weapons and grabbed another Bo staff. "You want someone to practice with? I find it's more fun that way."

"Why not? I'll kick your butt anyway." Kip grinned and picked up her staff again.

"Oh sure. Whatever makes you feel better." Tasha didn't wait, she swung the staff in Kips direction but Kip easily blocked it and hit Tasha in the shoulder. The momentum of the swing sent Tasha stumbling backwards. Kip grinned, then swung her staff at Tasha's left side. As predicted, Tasha blocked the strike easily, but that left the other side of her stomach wide open and Kip kicked her, sending her stumbling backwards. It only nocked Tasha off guard for a second but that was enough time. Kip gripped the staff in her hand and swung it at Tasha one more time. It sent Tasha tumbling to the floor, causing her to drop her staff. Kip stood over Tasha in what Oliver had always called her signature Black Cannery stance. Her legs about shoulder width apart, one hand dangling by her side and the other holding the bo staff, which was half balancing on her shoulder and half behind her back.

"Wow. I don't remember you being able to do that the last time I saw you." Tasha said. Kip smirked and then held her hand out to help Tasha up.

"Well it has been a while." They both grinned. Kip took the Bo staffs and put them back on the weapons rack. Tasha went over to their bags.

"Oh hey Kip. Your phone is ringing." Tasha told Kip.

"Who is it?"

"It says it's someone named Oliver." Tasha said. Kip froze. Oliver? Why would he be calling? She was nocked back into reality by Tasha's voice. "Do you want a answer it?"

"No! I mean, no, that's fine. I'll take it." She walked over to where Tasha was and took her own phone and bag. "Hey um...I'll just be in my room. I'll see you later." Kip made her way to the stairs.

"Ok...Are you ok Kip?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you later." Kip opened the door to the stairs and ran 23 floors down to the basement. She burst through the door to her room, slammed it shut behind her and leaned against it. The phone still vibrated in her hand. Her thumb floated over the answer button. It stayed there for five more seconds before she moved it and pressed decline. She took a deep breath and put the phone back in her pocket. A small tear rolled down her cheek before she brushed it away. She put her phone down and went to change clothes. She found her blue v-neck and skinny jeans. She pulled off her shirt and then realized that her wound wasn't hurting. It wasn't even sore. The wound was almost completely healed. Well that's completely natural, she thought. Then something popped into her mind. The Lazarus pit... Oh god...she didn't have time to finish the thought, her phone started to buzz again. She went over and picked it up. Oliver. She rolled her eyes. Oh my god. Did he not get the message? She pressed the decline button once again. She wanted to press answer. She did. But she knew she couldn't. He hand was shaking slightly as she put her phone in her pocket and made her way up stairs.

OOOOO

After Kip left you gym, Natasha grabbed bag and headed to the community floor. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. When she reached to community floor she saw Clint. He was watching tv. He looked up when she entered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She sat down next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Lord of the Rings." He responded. She grinned.

"Of course that's what you're watching." They sat and watched to movie for a little bit. Then Natasha asked,

"Hey so um, since when can your sister take me down?"

"Oh. I don't k- Wait what?" He paused the movie. "Kip took you down?"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure she wasn't able to do that last time I saw her..." She said. Clint buried his face in his hands.

"God. What's happened to her? Ever since she got back from the island she's been different. She hasn't been herself."

"Clint, after an experience like that I don't think anyone would be that same." Natasha said. She out a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to except that and get to know the new her." They sat in silence, " what exactly did happen to you two after she came back?" Natasha asked. Clint sighed.

"After Kip went missing things were tense. Laurel and I had never really gotten along. Sa- I mean Kip, was the one who kept us together. After she disappeared Laurel and I grew apart, our mom left and our dad engrossed himself in his work. I couldn't take anymore so I...I left..." He trailed off, took a deep breath and kept going. "Six years later, last year, I got a call from Kip. We met with each other the next day, but she was so different... It didn't end well." Clint looked down at the floor. "She went back home, started a new normal life I guess, and I went back to SHIELD. We didn't speak for another year in a half. Then out of the blue she showed up. We fixed things between us I guess, but she's not the same. She's not Kip."

OOOOO

"Shes not the same. She's not Kip." Kip heard Clint say from her vantage point behind the corner. She ducked back behind the corner and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath and walked out into the community room.

"Hey." She said to Clint and Tasha.

"Hey Kip." Said Tasha. Clint looked up at her. She gave him a small smile.

"what are you guys watching?" She asked.

"Lord of the Rings. You want to watch it with us?" Clint asked. Kip smiled.

"is that even a question?" She said as she sat down next to Clint. They sat there for a couple minutes correcting Legolas's shooting.

"He didn't even aim that time!" Clint yelled, "There is no way he could even come close to hitting his target!" Kip laughed. Tasha shook her head and said,

"Well I have stuff to do. I'll leave you two nerds alone." She walked away. Clint and kip rolled their eyes. About thirty minutes later The elevator door opened and Tony walked out. He was clutching his cell phone in his hands. The look in his face clearly meant something was wrong. Clint paused the movie when he saw him and said,

"Tony what's wrong?"

"L...Liz..."

"Liz what?" Asked Kip.

"S...she's in the hospital..."

"What? What happened?"

"she went l...looking for Steve a...and someone took her. An agency related to H...Hydra... There was a SHIELD agent inside and he got her out but...it's bad. She's not doing well." He collapsed on the couch and dropped his phone on the floor. Clint and Kip sat down next to him.

"Oh Tony. I'm...I'm sure she'll be ok." Kip said.

"Come on Tony. Let's go work open that project I was talking about. It'll help take you mind off things. I'm sure Liz will be ok. She's a tough girl." Clint said. Tony nodded slowly and got up. Clint gave kip a look and she nodded. Clint walked with Tony to the elevator and got in. The doors closed and kip was left by herself. God I hope Liz is ok, she thought, She'll be ok. I know she will. Kip stopped. Why sis she all of a sudden feel so close to Liz? She barely even knew her. She shook her head, rubbed her face with her hands and sunk into the couch. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

OOOOO

 _Oliver and Sara were on the Gambit. She was laying on the bed, watching him pour the champaign. Lighting flashed outside._

 _"One. Two. Three." She counted._ _ **Bang**_ _. "It's getting closer."_

 _"That's not very scientific." Oliver said. He turned toward her with two glasses of champagne p, he gave one to her and sat on the bed._

 _"What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?"_

 _"I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation, I know...biology." Her leaned in and kissed her. After they pulled away she said,_

 _"Laurel is going to kill me. She's so going to kill me."_

 _"Your sister will never know." He kissed her again._ _ **Flash. Bang.**_

 _"Ok that one was really close."_

 _"Sara we're gonna be fine." He kissed her again. The boat rocked and leached forward. They were thrown off the bed. Sara was sucked through the broken part of the ship and into the cold water._

OOOOO

Kip sat straight up on the couch. Her breathing was wrapping and she was sweating. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. A phone rang, making her jump. She looked around and saw Tony's phone sitting on the floor. He must've left it here by accident, she thought. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi. Is the the Stark residence?" The lady on the other end asked.

"Um...yes. Who is this?"

"This is the Weill Cornell Medical Center. I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Oh god..." Kip whispered.

"I'm afraid that miss Elizabeth Ray Stark passed away today. I'm so sorry for your loss." Said the lady sadly. Kip froze.

"T...thank you for calling." She hung up. She sat in silence. Then she realized something. She knew what she had to do. She recalled what Clint had said earlier, 'she's not the same anymore. She's not Kip.' _He's right_ , she thought, _I'm not Kip. I tried to run from it but I can't. I'm not, and never will be Kip. Not anymore._ She got up, grabbed her navy blue jacket, ran down the stairs and left the tower.

 **hehehehe...what is Kip about to do? Mwahaha. I will post the next chapter soon. I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I am keeping to my promise. Here is the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting!**

 **Ronondexspecialist commented- I am really liking this story. Will we find out who Clint's and "Kips" or are they the Lances and just leave it at that?**

 **Response- don't worry. You will find out who they really are eventually. Hehehehe...**

 **Ok, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Kip parked the yellow Lamborghini (which she totally didn't steal from Tony's garage) in the visitor parking lot of the hospital. She got out and headed to the entrance stopping at the door slightly before heading in. As she made her way through the halls she heard the beeping of the heart machines, the sobs of the patients' family members, the quiet talk between the doctors. It was overwhelming. Kips head started to spin. She stumbled slightly, and put her hand on the wall to steady her. At that moment she heard someone yell in anger. She looked up just in time to see Steve punch the wall. He sat down on the chair next to him and out his head in his hands. Kip slowly walked over to him and stopped in front of him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened. Steve this isn't your fault." She said. He made eye contact with her.

"How is this not my fault?! It's all my fault!"

"Steve. Listen to me." She knelt down next to him. "I'm the only one who knows about this. I was the only one at the taker when they called."

"W...what are you talking about? Why did put you tell anyone!"

"Steve calm down. Look, I can help Liz, but you need to trust me.

"What are you talking about?! She's gone!"

"Steve. Do you trust me?" She asked him. He looked at her, obviously contemplating his answer. Finally he nodded.

"Good. Now we need to move now. Before Tony finds out. Let's go." She got up. And went to liz's hospital room door.

"Kip what are you doing?"

"Something I know I'm going to regret." Before he could answer she opened the door and slipped into the room. The first thing she saw was the form of Liz's body on the bed, covered with blankets. Kip slowly walked toward the bed. She grabbed the blanket that was covering Liz and carefully pulled it off and saw Liz's face. It was pale and bruised. Kip took a deep breath and covered Liz back up, then she cracks open the door and looked out. Steve was gone. Good, she thought, he won't have to see this. Now, how am I going to get Liz out of h-? Just then she saw a gurney down the hall. An idea formed. She went back into liz's room and got the doctors jacket that was hanging on the back of the door. She stepped back into the hall and walked towards the gurney. Two nurses rounded the corner, saw her and stopped.

"Well hi there! I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" One asked. Kip didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I actually just transferred down from urgent care."

"Oh. Well if you need help with anything just let us know. I'm Nurse Miller and this is Nurse Randle."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well we must get going. Nice to meet you Doctor..?"

"Queen." Kip said without thinking.

"well nice to meet you. See you later." The nurses smiled and then walked away. Kip paused. _Queen_? She shook her head. _Why did I say that?_ Kip suddenly remembered what she was doing. She grabbed the gurney and rolled it back to Liz's room and carefully transferred Liz on it. She covered her back up with the blanket and rolled her out of the room. She made her way to the parking lot, careful not to get seen, and out Liz in the front seat of the Lamborghini. After putting Liz in, Kip got and and started the car.

"God this better work." She said before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

OOOOO

Kip knew that her chances were slim. She knew that if she didn't get to where she was going soon, Liz wouldn't make it. So that's how she got into this mess. That's why she was speeding and that's why the cops tried to pull her over and that's why she was now in a high speed chase with the cops. She slammed her foot on the gas and looked at the speedometer, 103 mph. She could still see the cops in the rear view mirror, but they were farther away now. Kip looked ahead and saw a small road that extended form the road she was on. Without thinking, she swerved onto the smaller road and stepped on the gas again. The she served left, off of the road and under a small rock out cropping. She parked the car and quickly turned it off. The cops sped past on the small road, not noticing her. After they passed, she pulled back onto the road. When she looked into the rear view mirror the cops were gone. A grin formed on her face, then it faded when she realized that she was just in a high speed chase with the cops in a worldwide billionaires car.

"Oh Tony is so going to kill me for this."

OOOOO

Kip drove up a winding road. Well. It was more of a dirt path. Ok, she thought, maybe the Lamborghini wasn't the best choice of cars for this. She looked over at Liz's body. It as much more pale now. Kip knew that if she didn't get to her destination soon, Liz would be gone forever. She stepped on the gas and finally rounded the last curve. Ahead in the distance, she saw the huge castle like building looming up from the ground. She stopped the car and got out, looking at the building.

"Nanda Parbat," she said, "home sweet home."

 **Hehehehe...I will post the next chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me a while to post this, i went out of town and I didn't have wifi. None the less, here it is. R and r please!**

Chapter 10

Before Kip even had time to get Liz out of the car a group of guards surrounded her. One of them stepped out of the group. Kip recognized him immediately.

"Sarab," she said bowing her head.

"Al Sahfer," he responded, also bowing his head. "You have returned. Ra's Al Ghul will be pleased." He looked at the car and saw Liz. "Who is that?" He said stepping closer to the car. Kip blocked his way.

"She is a friend. She is hurt and she needs my help. I need to speak with Ra's immediately."

"Ra's will not be happy that you have brought a stranger to our home. Even if she is dead." Sarab said angrily.

"Once Ra's hears what I have to say he will make an exception. Now let. Me. Pass." She said, not backing down. He nodded and stepped aside. "Thank you."

Kip went back to the car and got Liz out. She carried her lip body to the building. The doors opened and they walked into a large room. Sarab went to two large doors and opened them. He went inside for a moment and then came back out.

"You may enter." He told Kip. She nodded and walked in, still carrying Liz.

She walks through the doors and saw a man at the other side of the room. His back towards her. He was dressed in armor with a large, black, robe over it. He wore a sword on his belt and had a huge dragon ring on his right hand. She gently laid Liz down on the floor and then knelt before the man.

"Ra's, I kneel before you." She said. He turned around.

"Al Sahfer, you have returned." He said. "Please, rise and tell me why you have brought a stranger here."

"She is a friend and You are the only one who can save her. I need your help. Please." Kip said, standing up.

"Why would I help her? I owe you or her nothing."

"Because I have something you want."

"What could you have that I would want?"

"Me."

"What?"

"If you save her then I will return to the league, peacefully." Kip knew that she could not take back what she had just said. She _would_ return, no matter what happened.

"I could get you to return here without saving this girl."

"But you know that I wouldn't come without a fight. You know how many of your assassins I could take before you finally got me. It's your choice, help her and I will come peacefully, or don't help her and I will kill as many of them as I can before I come back." They were both quiet ass Ra's contemplated his decision.

"Fine. I will help this girl, if you agree to come home."

"I agree. But I will need some time. To gather my things, please."

"You have 30 days. If you are not back by midnight on the 29th day then I will stop at nothing to find you. Do you understand?"

Kip nodded. "Thank you Ra's." She bowed her head. "I owe you a great debt."

"And that debt will repaid once you come home." He turned toward Liz. "Now I must take her and prepare her for the ceremony. What is her name?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ray Stark." She said. He motioned for one of the guards in the room to pick Liz up. The guard walked toward her and pick her up. "Please, be gentle with her." Kip said. The guard nodded and left the room with Liz.

"Now, while they are preparing her why don't we sit down and talk. I wish to know where you have been all this time. Come, sit." Ra's gestured for her to sit on a pillow at a small table.

"Ra's, I am honored, but if you don't mind I have had a long journey and I would like to rest before the ceremony." She told him. He nodded.

"Of course. We should be ready in twenty minutes. I will have one of the gourds come get you when we are ready. I assume you remember where your quarters are?"

"Yes. Thank you. If you excuse me." Kip bowed and walked out of the room. She made a right at the door and headed to her room. When she reached it she closed and locked the door behind her. The room was exactly as she had left it. She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes

OOOOO

 _Sara was on the island. She was standing in front of a man, Ivo._

 _"You have what you wanted, you can let them go," she begged. "If you ever cared about me."_

 _"But I do care about you Sara, which is why I won't choose to kill you." He pushed Sara on to her knees. Another girl was forced down next to her, Shado. She still remember her. How could she forget? Ivo pointed at Oliver. "But he might."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Asked Oliver, who was standing in front of them._

 _"It's time to choose Oliver. Who lives and who dies. But pick quickly because in 30 seconds, I will shoot them both." Ivo pointed the gun back and forth between Sara and Shado. Oliver clearly didn't know what to do. He was confused and he didn't want to choose._

 _"You don't have to do this!" He shouted. "You got what you came for, just take it and go!"_

 _"Ten seconds."_

 _"You freaking psychopath!"_

 _"History will make that judgement. Five seconds." I'vI pointed the gun at Sara. She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes. "Times up."_

 _"Wait! No no!" Oliver ran in front of Sara, blocking her from Ivo. Sara was crying, bawling now._

 _"I guess you've made your choice." Ivo pointed the gun at Shado and pulled the trigger._

OOOOO

Kips eyes shot open and she sat up on the bed. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Her head was pounding, she could hear her heart beating. Wait. No that was the door. Someone was knocking at the door. She got our out of bed and went to the door. On the other side was a guard.

"The ceremony is ready to begin." He said. Kip nodded and stepped out of the room. She fallowed the guard to a room with a large pool of water in it. Next to the pool was Liz. She wore a beautiful white dress and her hair was shiny and smooth. She was laying on a plank of wood that was connected to four ropes. Ra's was on the other side of the room and when kip walked in he said,

"We are ready to begin. Al Sahfer, take one of the ropes." Kip was familiar with the ceremony, from both perspectives. She walked over and grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the roof. Three others grabbed the other ropes. A women entered the room. She wore a long black skirt and a short top with a black robe over it. The woman begin to speak in Arabic,

 **"In this day of resurrection, come forth and rise. Rise, and come to prayer."** She begin to chant, the others in the room did too. Kip ignored it. She and the others holding the ropes started to pull, lifting the board that Liz was on up. They raised it above the pool of water then, they gently lowered it. They lowered the board into the water. It slowly submerged, along with Liz. Soon both the board and Liz were completely out of sight. The woman swipe red her hand on the air and everyone stopped chanting. Everything was quiet. Kip knew what would happen next. Just then the rope flew out of her hands and Liz came flying out of the pool. She s tarted attacking one of the guards. Other guards went to restrain her but she turned and punched them, sending them flying. Three more guards came rushing to restrain her but she kicked and punched them and sent them flying as well. Kip didn't see this ending well. She stepped forward.

"Liz!" She shouted. Liz turned and faced her. A confused look crossed over Liz's face when she saw her.

"Kip?" She said quietly. The woman who was chanting saw an opening and came up behind Liz. She pressed something against Liz's neck. Liz started to fall to the ground. The woman caught her and gently put her down.

"Well that's new." Kip said. She knew Liz had been training with Steve but she didn't know she was that good. She walked over the Liz and knelt down next to her. Ra's came up behind her.

"I have kept my end of the deal, I suggest you do not break yours." He said.

"I am a woman of my word. I will come back in one month, I promise."

"Good. I am sure everyone will be thrilled to hear of your return." He turned to walk away.

"Thank you Ra's." She told him before he left. He turned around.

"Anything for a member of the leagues family." He turned and left the room. Kip turned around and picked up Liz.

"I will show you to a room where you can put her until she wakes up." Said Sarab. Kip shook her head.

"Thank you but I must leave immediately."

"Very well, travel safely. I will inform Ra's that you have left."

"Thank you." She turned and headed to the door, Liz in hand. Kip stepped out into the cold, cloudy weather. It was dark. Kip had only ever really seen it when it was dark. Sometimes she wondered if the sun ever came up here. Of course she knew it did, she'd had seen it before. She walked to the yellow Lamborghini. It was still in the same place she left it. She noted the large scratch on the side, the big dent on the back, and various cracks on the window.

"I'm so dead for this." Kip said As she put Liz in. Liz was still unconscious, but alive. Kip buckled Liz in and then go in herself. She looked at the clock. _Shit_ , she thought, _if I don't get back soon everyone will know that Liz was dead. Steve can keep a secret, but not for that long._ Kip slammed the car into first gear and sped off.

OOOOO

Ra's watched Al Sahfer speed off in the yellow car. He knew who the car belonged too. He knew who that girl, Elizabeth, was. But he didn't know what his assassin was doing with them. Sarab entered,

"Ra's, he is here." He said.

"Send him in." Ra's answer. Sarab nodded, turned around a gestured for someone to come in. A man walked through the door. He had short gray hair, dark blue eyes and wore an expensive looking suit and brown glasses.

"Ra's, how have you been."

"Cut the small talk. Let's get down to business."

"Ok ok. Do you have what you want yet?"

"I will soon. Once my assassin is out of harms way you can move in and get what you want."

"Good. And once I take what I need you are free to have what you need."

"Yes." Ra's turned to the man. "I think this is the beginning of a great alliance Mr. Pierce."

"Please, call me Alexander."

 **Hehehe hahaha HAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

 ***clears throat***

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoyed, please please please leave a coment and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeey... This is waaaaaay over due. There's no excuse. But I promise, PROMISE, that I will post more often. PROMISE! hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who have waited patiently, you guys are awesome! Thank you!**

Chapter 11

Kip looked over at Liz's sleeping figure as they sped down the highway. Liz shifted slightly, Kip tensed. If Liz woke up now it wouldn't be good. Kip hoped Liz wouldn't wake until they got back to the tower, which would be in roughly, Kip looked at the map she had pulled up on her phone,

"Four hours... Four hours. Great, four hours in a car, with no one but an unconscious person who could wake up any second, freak out, and possibly try to kill me." She sighed. "Well, better get going." She slammed on the gas and the car sped down the road.

OOOOO

Kips eye were heavy as she finally made the last turn into the garage of stark tower. She sighed in relief.

"Thank god." She whispered. Right at that moment Liz woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy and she had a look of terror on her face. She turned and saw Kip.

"W-what's boing on? Where am I!?" She tugged at her seat belt trying to get it off. Kip quickly jumped out of the car and rushed over to Liz's side. She opened the door and took Liz by the shoulders.

"Hey hey, it's ok. It's me, Kip, remember? Clint's sister?" She said. A look of relief washed over Liz's face.

"K-Kip?"

"Yeah, it's me. You ok?"

"Yeah, I-I think so." Liz shakily took her seat belt off and got out of the car. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You went looking for Steve, but you were attacked. Do you remember?"

"Y-yeah. B-but how are we here? What happened?"

"Someone took you hostage, a SHIELD agent got you out and took you to Steve. Then he took you to a hospital." Kip paused for a moment. "They discharged you a couple hours ago, but they had given you some heavy medication. You passed out when you got into the car. They said you might have some slight um... Memory loss, but you'll be ok." She finished. Liz nodded.

"W-where's Tony? And Steve?"

"They're up on the communal floor probably, you want to go see them?"

"Yes." Liz replied quickly.

"Alright, let's go." Kip helped Liz get out if the car and, unhappily, into the elevator. Kip shivered slightly as she walked into the elevator. When they were in Jarvis spoke.

"Welcome back miss Stark, Miss Barton. Which floor?"

"Communal, please." Kip said.

"Of course."

"Thanks J." Liz said, shakily. Kip smiled slightly when she heard Liz use a nick name for the AI. The elevator started moving up. Finally, much to Kip's relief, the doors opened, reviewing Stark and Rogers. There were tons of empty beer bottles next to Stark and a half empty one in his hand. Rogers was standing in front of him with a large frown on his face. They both turned when the elevator opened.

"W-wait...Lizzy? Stark asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Liz said back with a weak smile on her face. Stark shot up and rushed over to Liz, hugging her. Kip met Rogers eyes. She slowly brought her finger up to her lips and mouthed, _later_. She hoped Steve would know what she meant. He gave her a small nod, then went to Liz and hugged her tightly. The three other didn't even notice as Kip slipped out of the room through the stairwell door.

OOOOO

It had been an hour since Kip and Liz had returned and Kip was laying on her bed in the basement, which she had now deemed _her_ arrow cave. She new it was dumb but she just couldn't let go of everything. As much as she tried not to she still missed them. Felicity, Diggle, Oliver... Every night she thought of Laurel and her father. They must miss her... She didn't even tell them she was leaving, she didn't even say goodbye. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear rolled down her check. Jarvis's voice startled her.

"Miss Barton, Miss Potts would like me to inform you that dinner is ready." He said. Kip sat up and whipped her face.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

OOOOO

Kip had just eaten dinner and was now heading down the stairs to her room, she was two flights away when she heard someone move a flight down. She stiffened, and slowly continued down the stairs. She saw a dark, tall figure waiting by her door. He was definitely a man, she could tell by his build. He could easily over power her in a normal fight, but luckily she had the element of surprise. She snuck up behind the man and jumped on his back, hitting the back of one of his knees and he fell to the ground she landed on top of him and found herself staring into the eyes of...Steve? She lessened her grip on him.

"God dammit Rogers!" She got up. Steve slowly got up to relaxed, a little too relaxed. Kip saw it coming before he had her pinned up against the wall, but she let him do it anyway. She could get out if she had to anyway.

"What did you do to her!?" He said angrily

"I saved her life Rogers!" She spat back. "And if you can't appreciate that then you're an ass." She hesitated. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what I did. That information is classified."

"Like all your lies?" He said, pressing her against the wall harder.

"What I tell you isn't lies. Liz is alive, so just be happy worth that." Before Rogers could do anything, she shoved him off of her and stepped out of the stair well into her room, locking the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, and looked at the calendar hanging in the wall. She sighed.

"Well, 29 days until hell. Better start making the most of it." She laid down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. Her eyes finally grew heavy and they slowly closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I know this took a while, but it's finally here! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Also, Juliet and I are working on a new story together, it's a Flash fanfiction. We have just started it and will be posting it soon!**

 **Thanks for all those who have stayed with this story even when I wasn't updating it. You guys are so awesome!**

Chapter 12

Kip found her self awake in her room. She had slept for a couple hours, but she had woken up and had not been able to get back to sleep. She looked at the new clock stark had given her, since she had destroyed the last one. It was 5:07am. She rubbed her face and sighed. _I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight_ , she decided. She threw the covers off of her, jumped out of bed and headed up the stairs. Kip found herself facing a door that read roof. She pushed it open and stepped out into the cold air. Her breath was taken away, the view was beautiful. A voice behind her made her jump,

"I thought you didn't like heights." It was Clint. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah well, I've had to get over that fear in the last few years." She looked back at the city, admiring the view. Clint walked over and stood next to her.

"Kip you gotta tell me what's going on with you. What happened on the island?" What happened to you?"

"Clint... I've said before... I just can't talk about it. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Well when will you be ready?! Kip, I've given you time. I've given you two years!"

"Clint I know! I just can't! Ok?!" She turned and faced him, then said in a low voice. "Clint, things happened there that I just can't talk about it. You have no idea what I went through-"

"Kip! I know exactly what you've been through! You think after I left mom and dad and...and Laurel that I went off and had just a wonderful life?!"

"You have no idea what I went through there! You think you do but you don't! There's only one person on the entire earth who knows what happened, the things that happened..."

"Yeah? And who's that?" When Kip didn't answer Clint scoffed. "You can't even tell me that." He paused. "Kip, after you met with me, when you told me you were alive... I did what you asked. I kept your secret from mom, and dad, and Laurel, but I can't do this anymore. You have to tell them you're alive! They de-"

"They do know!" Kip shouted at him. He went silent.

"What...?"

"I told them." She said quietly. She saw the look on his face and answered his unsaid question. "A couple of months ago I went back to Starling. They were put in danger, by my past. People went after them to get to me. They were almost killed and it was my fault. My fault." A small tear rolled down her cheek. "So don't you dare get mad at me for keeping my past a secret to protect the ones I love." She turned around and made her way back to the door. She opened it, but right before she went through she stopped and looked back at him. "I thought you, of all people, would understand that." She stepped through the door and slammed it shut behind her.

OOOOO

It had been an hour since Kip and Clint's talk on the roof and Kip was trying her best to avoid Clint. She wondered around the tower, exploring. It was around 6:30am when Kip heard a loud explosion on the floor above her. She instantly went on red alert, moving into a defensive position. She made her way to the stairs and walked up. When she reached the door to the next floor she carefully opened the it. Smoke instantly flooded the stairwell. She coughed, then she heard a voice.

"Jarvis! extractor fans on!" The room was filled with the sounds of fans turning on. Within seconds the room was cleared of the smoke, reviling Stark, Banner and robot. The robot had the name Dum-E written on its side and was holding a fire extinguisher. It was pointing it at a small piece of destroyed metal. "No! My mock 3 arch reactor!" Stark whined whined. Banner was standing in the corner taking slow, deep breaths.

"I told you not to pump that much energy into it! That was enough power to the entire tower!" Banner yelled at him. Kip cleared her throat. They both seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Um...what the heck happened here?" She asked.

"Tony was being an idiot, as usual."

"I was not! I simply wanted to see how much power the reactor would take. This was all part of my plan... Sorta." He frowned. "I wouldn't even have to be doing this if those criminals hadn't broken in last week and stolen my latest prototype."

"Criminals...?" Kip asked slowly. Of course she knew what he was talking abut. After all, she had been one of these so called 'criminals'.

"Yes. Three people broke into the tower last week. One of which was the Starling city vigilante..."

"He goes by the Arrow actually." Kip said. "At least that's what I've heard..." She added quickly when stark gave her a suspicious look.

"How would you know that?" Stark asked. Kip gave him a confused look.

"Clint didn't tell you?" Their faces were blank. "Ok, obviously not. That's where he and I are from. That's where I live, or lived." Things were silent for a moment. The. A Banner said,

"Well as much as I'd love to stay around and chat I have to report at SHIELD for a physical." As he was walking out, Stark said,

"Have fun Brucie. Don't turn green!"

"Haha. Hilarious." Banner said as he left the lab. It was know just Kip and Stark in the lab. Kip walked farther into the the lab and leaned on a table.

"So what do you know about the... Thieves who broke in?"

"What's it to you?" He gave her yet another suspicious look.

"Well, I suppose I'm now a resident of this tower. I'd like to know if I have anything to worry about. Should I be on guard?"

"Well there's your first mistake."

"What?" She asked, confused. Stark chuckled.

"You're living with the avengers now Blue, you always have to be on guard. But regarding these thieves, I don't know. I doubt they'll come back, they got what they wanted."

"Do you know who they are?"

"We have a 87% percent match on one of them. A John Diggle." He said. She stiffened slightly, but forced herself to relax.

"What about the others?"

"The other two were wearing masks, and this so called Arrow, was using a voice changer, so I haven't had much luck ID'ing them." He sighed. Kip nodded. "So you and Legolas grew up in Starling city?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, he never told you that?"

"Our bird brain does not like to tell us about his past."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um...I guess..."

"Did you know Oliver Queen?" He asked curiously. Kip laughed.

"Really?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean, that guy is pretty cool. He's kinda like me. Billionaire. Playboy."

"He's more like you then you know."

"So you did know him!" He said excitedly. Kip shook her head and pushed herself of the table. She started walking out of the room. As she did she called over her shoulder,

"Are you kidding? I dated him!" She left the lab, leaving a bewildered Tony Stark behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. This seems like it's just a regular thing now but...I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I recently broke my wrist so it's been hard to type. Anyway, I actually have the next chapter written too so I promise that I'll post it soon. Probably Wednesday.**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment if you have questions or anything! Thanks!**

Chapter 13

Kip walked out of Starks lab and looked at her phone. It was almost seven. She decided it was time to go talk to Liz.

"Jarvis?" She asked.

"Yes Miss. Barton?"

"Where is Liz's room?"

"Top floor miss."

"Thanks Jarvis." She went to the stairwell and made her way to the top floor. When she reached the door she carefully pushed it open and silently entered Liz's room. She could see Liz's sleeping figure in the bed. Kip quietly made her way to the windowsill, sat down, and waited. She leaned her head against the glass and looked out side.

OOOOO

An eight year old Sara was hiding behind a bush. She could hear approaching foot steps. She sucked in her breath, hoping she wouldn't be found. The foot steps seemed to fade away, she sighed in relief. Suddenly the someone picked her up from behind.

"Found you!" Her dad shouted playfully. He picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing hysterically. He set her down and looked at her.

"Do you know where the others are...?" He asked her suspiciously. She looked at the ground and swayed back and forth. "You do don't you?" She nodded. "Where are they?" She raised her hand and pointed to the garbage can across the yard. Her dad smiled at her, then slowly made his way over the the trash can. When he reached it he quickly opened up the lid and pulled out a ten year old Laurel. She screamed, startled. Their dad did the same thing he did to Sara to Laurel. Laurel laughed as she was spun around. He set Laurel down next to Sara and looked at them both.

"Now tell me, where's the other two?" He used a playful interrogator voice. Sara stayed quiet. Trying her best not to give away her brothers position. Laurel did the same. "Come on...I know you know... But I guess if you won't tell me I'll have to use force..." They both knew what he was talking about. He jumped toward Laurel and grabbed her, tickling her. She started laughing. Then she finally broke.

"Their in the tree!" she shouted. There was a groan from the tree behind them.

"Oh come on Laurel!" An eight year old Clint jumped down from the tree, "You had to blab?"

"Oh you would've too!" Laurel rolled her eyes at him. Clint put his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't have." He said proudly. Their dad interrupted them.

"Clint, you know what I've said about climbing the trees." He gave Clint the disappointed dad look. Clint looked down at his feet. His dad kneeled down in front of him and put his hands on Clint shoulders. "Clint, you know the only reason I don't let you go up there is because it's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that right?" Clint nodded. His dad nodded his head and stood up. "Now, I assume he's up there too?" He asked. Clint nodded his head. "Alright. Come on down kid." there was silence for a moment, then another boy jumped down from the tree. He was a little taller then Clint and he had short blond hair. Clint's dad looked at him. "You know the rules too, Oliver. Even though you aren't my kid, you still have to fallow them."

"Yes Mr. Lance." Oliver said. Mr. Lance nodded.

"It's ok kid. Now come on, Mrs. Lance has made some cookies. Let's go." Any sign of sadness was whipped away as he mentioned cookies. They all ran inside.

OOOOO

Kip jolted awake, she hadn't realized she'd had fallen asleep. Liz started to stir. Kip must have woken her up. Kip stayed silent as Liz slowly sat up. She looked to her left, probably looking for Rogers. She turned toward Kip, freezing when she saw her.

"H-hi." She said. Kip didn't have time to chitchat.

"Liz tell me what you remember."

"I remember... feeling nothing and then all of a sudden I was surrounded by water. I jumped out of the water and then i...i think I was sedated." She paused, trying to remeber. "A...and I remember you talking to a man with a short beard and a weird accent. He c...called you Al Safar I think. He s...said that this would came at a...a price...And that you knew what he...He wanted... Kip what's going on?" Liz asked. Kip did not feel like explaining.

"Liz you can not tell any one! No one can know. Not even Steve. Understand?" Kip said seriously

"What? Kip that's not fair! I don't keep secrets from da-Steve. And he doesn't keep secrets from me! That's why we work well together. So the fact that you expect me to keep a secret from him isn't fair."

Kip didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the fact she had just gotten in a fight with Clint, or that she only had 28 days before she had to back to the league, but she lost it.

"Liz! Life isn't fair! So get over it! Life isn't sitting around in a glamorous Malibu California mansion and shopping and blowing all your money on designer cloths. So grow up. What you saw can't be told to any one! Especially not the team. Got it?"

"Kip. What's going on?" Liz looked shaken now. Kip sighed angrily and got up to leave.

"Nothing. I'll explain later." Kip slammed the door as she left Liz's room. She ran to the stair well, pushed the door open and leaned against it. A couple seconds later she heard Liz's door open and slam shut again. She peek out of the stairwell and saw Liz running down the hall. Shit, she's going to go tell Rogers. Kip pushed opened the door and ran after Liz, fallowing her but not letting Liz know about it. Liz eventually rounded a corner and rammed right into Rogers. He seemed surprised. He kneeled down and hugged her.

"Lizzy what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." Liz said shakily. Kip sighed. This is it. I'm screwed

"What is it?" Steve asked worriedly. Kip knew what was coming next.

"I-I..." Liz started. But then she said something Kip did not expect. "I just had another bad dream..." Steve pulled Liz closer to him and said something else to her, but Kip wasn't listening anymore. Liz had listened to her, she kept her secret. Why? Kip thought. But it didn't matter. Liz had trusted Kip, without question. Maybe Kip misjudged her... Her thoughts were interrupted by Jarvis.

"Miss Barton, Mr. Banner would like you to come to his lab."

"Oh, um...ok." Kip headed toward the stairwell, then realized something. "Oh um, Jarvis?"

"12th floor miss."

"Thank you Jarvis." She opened the door and headed down the stairs.

OOOOO

Kip entered Banners lab. The first thing she noticed is that it was a lot cleaner them Starks lab. A LOT cleaner. Banner was sitting on a chair reviewing a file, he looked up when she walked in.

"Oh, Hi. Kipreana, right?"

"Please, call me Kip." She smiled. He nodded and smiled back. "So um...why am I here?"

"Well I wanted to check your injury. Make sure it's healing properly." He said. Kip tensed. She knew here wound was almost completely healed due to the time she'd been resurrected in the Lazarus pit. Everyone in the league knew that sometimes there'd be side effects. Sometimes it stayed in people's system, making them heal faster then usual. If she let Banner see that the wound was healed who know what he'd do.

"Oh uh, there's no need. It's healing just fine." She told him. He gave her an odd look.

"Ok...well if you don't mind I'd still like to take a look. Just to be safe." He got up of his chair and stepped toward her. She took a step back and automatically went into a defensive position. Banner stopped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you..." He said

"No, it's fine. It's just...I've had some bad experiences with doctors," she lied. Trying to sound convincing. "I don't really like them..." She realized what she had just said. "No offense!" She said quickly. He chucked.

"No, it's ok." He gave her a warm smile. "I suppose if you don't feel comfortable with me looking over your injury that's ok. Just keep an eye on it. You Clint's sister, I assume you know how to deal with a wound?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok, but if anything seems wrong let me know. Ok?"

"Ok. Is that all?"

"Oh, yes, that's all." He sat back down on his chair and picked began reading the file again. Kip started to leave, but before she did, she stopped and looked back at him,

"Dr. Banner?" She said. He looked up from his reading.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She turned back to the door and walked out.

OOOOO

Kip was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked over at her clock. 10:47am. This day was going by slow. Too slow. She hated it. There was nothing to do here. That thought made her laugh slightly. Here I am in stark tower, one of the coolest places ever, and I'm bored. Finally she decided to get up and do something, what was she going to do? Well to be honest she didn't know. Then a thought came to her. She smiled and headed up stairs to the top floor. When she got there she pushed open the door and saw Steve walking down the hallway. She faked a smile. He smiled back at her, but she could tell he was partially faking too, revealing he was still mad at her.

"Hey Kip." He said.

"Hey Rogers." She said back. She thought he was just going to walk past, but instead he stopped.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you liked basements." He gave her a teasing look.

"I do. I came up here to see Liz. Where are you going?"

"Store." He paused. "Want any thing?" This made Kip smile a bit. Even if he was still mad at her, he couldn't stop being a gentleman. She thought for a moment.

"Um. Would you mind grabbing some stuff if I wrote if I gave you a small list? It's only about 4 things. I'll give you the money too."

"Just give me the list. I don't need the money."

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically. She knew he didn't trust her and that he was still mad. This was taking nice to a whole new level. To be honest, she found it slightly awkward.

"Yeah. What can I get for you?"

"Um a 6 pack of diet coke, a big bag of cheetos, some of the little 8 packs of Hershey bars, and then a couple big bags of 3 musketeers." She told him, naming off her favorite junk foods.

"Yeah. No problem." Ste

"Thanks." Kip was surprised about how well Steve masked his anger and distrust toward her. She shook it off and went over to Liz's door. She knocked thee times. Liz opened the door. She was wearing green sweat pants and a grey tank top. Liz was obviously surprised to see Kip there.

"Oh. Hi Kip."

"Hey Liz. Are you um...doing any thing?" Kip asked slightly embarrassed.

"No. Not really. Just hanging out. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Kip saw how Liz was slightly hesitant. But Kip felt a strange trust between them, something she'd never felt before. It was...weird. She walked into to Liz's room.

"You want to hang out? I don't really have any thing to do. And I've been trying to make some friends..." Liz trailed off. Kip laughed. Honestly she needed a friend too.

"Yeah. I'd love to hang out Liz."

"Cool." Liz said blushing.

Liz walked over and sat on the inner side of the window sill. Kip followed sitting on the outer rim. The window sill was a large circle. It was comfortable. And a light shade of gray. She looked at Liz.

"Um do you mind if I..." Kip started

"Of course not. Mi casa es tú casa. Or how ever you say it. Point is make your self at home. What's mine is yours." Liz said. Kip laughed.

"Thanks." Kip took off her bomber jacket an undid her Erkinstine boots before she slipped then off.

"No problem." The two girls say there in silence, admiring the view from the window until Liz got a text from Steve. "Steve's back. " Liz said, reading the text. Kip smiled.

"Good. I was just getting hungry." The two got up and headed to the communal floor. When they got there, Kip saw Liz walk over to get the bag of food. A thought popped into her head. She smirked before walking over to the bar and grabbing a couple shot glasses. When she was done, she walked over to Liz, meeting her at the elevator.

"What's with the shot glasses?" Liz asked as she pressed the elevator button and the doors opened. Kip puased taking a deep breath before getting the elevator.

"Old family tradition." She said simply.

"Oh?" Liz said smiling. Kip smiled back. The elevator ride seemed to last forever, but eventually the doors opened and then stepped out into the penthouse. They went back into Liz's room and say on the bed. Kip dumped out the junk food in the bag onto the bed Liz gave her a surprised look. Kip was suddenly filled with embarrassment and regret.

"I...I hope you don't mind. I thought we could share if you don't like them I can go get som-" she said. But Liz cut her off.

"You know me so well." Liz said. This made Kip laugh, her anxiety melted away. Liz pulled out the 4 different kinds of pop rocks and laid them out.

"What are those?" Kip asked curiously.

"Pop rocks. You can't tell me you've never had them before." Liz said opening them

"No. What are they?"

"Here. Hold out your hand." Liz ordered. Kip hesitantly did as she was told and held out her hand. Liz poured a small amount into her hand. The red rocks tumbled out of the package, some all ready starting to pop. Liz gestured for her to put them in her mouth. She slipped the candidates rocks into her mouth.

"That is so weird!" She yelled. "And they taste like strawberries."

"Yep. The closest thing I've ever had to a real strawberry." Liz said. The two laughed.

"Ok. Now. My turn." Kip said mysteriously. She grabbed the shot glasses and two coke cans. She popped them open and poured a shot sized amount in the shot glasses. She handed one to Liz. Kip thought for a moment. And what she said next surprized even herself.

"To a long friend ship?" Kip said in a questioning tone, raising her shot glass slightly. Liz smiled back at her.

"To a long friendship." She said following suit. The two put their lips to the glasses and drank. Kip started to refill the glasses before Liz grabbed Kips hand and poured the red rock candies into her hand.

"What's this?" Kip asked.

"Try them with he coke." Liz demanded

"Um ok." She said slowly. The two girls poured the candy in their mouths followed by a sip of soda. Kips eyes opened with shock.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" She cried.

"Haha. I can't believe you never tried these as a kid!" Liz laughed. Kip sighed. "I didn't exactly have the most fulfilling childhood..."

"Oh." Liz said. Kip could tell she regretted saying anything. Finally, she brought up the real reason she had come in the first place.

"Liz. I know about your strength. And I know you can't control it. But if you want, I'll help you learn how to control your strength. And I'll teach you how to fight in the process."

"I...I...does Tony know?" Liz said

"No."

"God." Liz paused. "Ok. Teach me how to fight."

"Ok. Meet me in the gym in 10. And bring a water bottle. Your going to want it." Kip got up and left before Liz could say anything else.

 **Ok, I'll post the next chapter soon. I promise. I hope you liked tis chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter guys. For once I kept my promise. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Kip stood in the middle of the gym wearing a dark blue workout shirt and black capri leggings. Her hair was tied up onto a tight ponytail. She looked at her watch. It was 10:23am and Liz was late for their first training session. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips right as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Liz stepped out. She was wearing a green tank top and grey sweatpants.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late but I figured you wou-" Liz started to say, but Kip interrupted her.  
"Liz, let's get one thing straight. Outside of this room you and I are friends, but once you arrive on this floor you and I are nothing more then trainee and trainer. You will be on time, you will be respectful, and you will listen to, and do everything I tell you. Am I understood?" Kip said sternly. Liz was obviously taken off guard.  
"Uh, yeah... I'm s-"  
"Don't apologize. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"Ok."  
"Good. Now let's get started. First thing is first. Before we start working on combat let's do some," she paused. "Strengthening exercises." She led Liz to another room filled with weights and exercise machines. A smile formed on her face when she saw something. Liz noticed.  
"Why are you smiling...? Should I be nervous?" She asked. Kip turned around and gestured behind her.  
"Liz, say hello to one of my favorite workout contraptions ever, the salmon ladder." There was a moment of silence.  
"Ok...um, what's it for?" She asked confused. A mischievous grin formed on Kips face.  
"Observe." Kip grabbed the metal bar that rested on the small rungs on the side of the ladder. She gripped it tightly and lifted herself of the ground, readying herself. She quickly pulled herself up, as though she was doing an incredibly fast pull up, but she stopped halfway through letting the momentum launch herself up to the next rung of the ladder. She did this over and over again until she was at the top. She hung onto the bar for a moment before dropping down to the mat. An unimpressed liz stood at the bottom.  
"What? You want to try?" Kip asked sarcastically.  
"Oh come one, it can't be that hard." Liz said. Kip raised her eyebrow.  
"You want to try?" Kip repeated, more seriously.  
"Yes."  
"Be my guest." Kip retrieved the bar and put it back on the bottom rung. Liz gripped the bar and copied what Kip had done. She pulled herself up and...missed the next rung, falling backwards and landing on the mat below. A loud snort came from Kip. "The salmon ladder not only requires strength, but also coordination, concentration, and skill." She walked over to where Liz lay on the ground and held out a hand. Liz grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
"You knew I was going to fail, didn't you?" She asked.  
"Liz, everyone fails their first time. I did, Clint did, Nat did. The point is that you don't let that failure get the better of you." She paused, thinking of a quote she had heard once. "why do we fall Liz?" Kip looked Liz in the eyes. "So we can pick ourselves back up again."  
"Wow, very philosophic." Liz said. Kip laughed.  
"Yeah. Now, try again. This time grab the bar evenly, pull yourself up with the same force on both sides of your body. Use the muscles in your back to propel yourself up, your core to keep you balanced, and your grip to keep a steady hold on the bar so you don't fall off when you reach the next rung. Got it?"  
"I think..." Liz grabbed the bar, preparing to try again.  
OOOOO

"Are you kidding me?"  
"Do I ever kid, Liz?"  
"Do I have to do this?"  
"You said you wanted something easier to do."  
"This is stupid!"  
"Liz, Just slap the water!"  
"What's the greater purpose of this?"  
"You'll see. Now do it."  
"Fine." Liz rolled her eyes and slapped her hand down at the bowl of water. After she had done it twice, she looked up at Kip. "Seriously, what is the point of this?" She asked. Kip sighed angrily.  
"Just do it."  
"Fine." She slapped the water again and again until there was barely any left in the bowl. "There, now I'm done. Now what?"  
"Fill it back up again."  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"  
"Liz. Just do it."  
"Ugh. Kip why are we doing this?  
"Fine. This is a very old technique used to learn to shoot worth a bow."  
"How does this help with a bow in any way?"  
"Here." Kip handed Liz her bow. "Draw it back." She told her. Liz grabbed the bow and hooked her fingers around the string. She pulled it back half way before the string slipped off her fingers, causing the bow to fly foreword out of her grip, hit Kip in the hand, then slam to the floor and skid across the room. Liz looked up at Kip. Kip was holding her hand, cradling it with her other hand. K  
"Shit! That hurt!" She said  
"Oops..." Liz said.  
"Ok. Obviously bows are not your skill set. Why don't we try something else?" She got up and walked over to the weapons. "Let's try this." Kip grabbed one of the Bo staffs off the weapons rack.  
"What's that?"  
"It's a Bo staff. It's great for close combat, also my weapon of choice."  
"I thought you liked bows..."  
"I do. But to be honest, that's Clint's thing. I always liked Bo staffs. Here." She tossed one of the staffs over to Liz. Liz clumsily caught it.  
"Grab it evenly, like this." Kip showed Liz the proper grip and they began to train.

OOOOO

Kip and Liz had been training with the Bo staffs for half an hour. Liz had broken three of the staffs in the first fifteen minutes but hadn't broken any in the last ten minutes. Kip was finally getting Liz to use it correctly. They were sparring with the staffs, Liz was doing well. She was using the techniques and the attacks Kip showed her. Kip was actually surprised liz was doing this well. But of course it didn't end well...  
Kip had dropped her guard for just a moment and Liz took advantage of it. Liz hit her Bo staff against Kip's and it flew out of Kip's hands. Then Liz slammed The staff against Kip's head, sending Kip stumbling to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She was surprised, really surprised. She looked back up at Liz to congratulate her, but when she looked into her eyes she saw something that terrified her. It was the same look that Roy had when he was on the Mirakuru. Liz had the Bo staff above her head, about to swing it down on Kip. Kip reacted fast and rolled out of the way right as Liz slammed it down, it snapped in two as it hit the floor. The loud sound seemed to jolt Liz out of her odd state. She saw Kip on the floor and the half of the Staff in her hands. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh my god Kip are you ok? I don't know what came over me, I just-I just swung... I'm so sorry!" Liz dropped the half of the staff she was holding. It clattered to the floor.  
"N-no I'm ok." Kip got up, stumbling as she did so. Liz rushed over to steady her.  
"Oh god are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kip brought her hand up to her forehead where it was hurting. When she lowered her hand and looked at her finger it had blood on the tip.  
"You should get that checked by Bruce."  
"No. I'm fine. Don't worry." Kip grabbed a towel and wiped the blood of her forehead.  
"Are you sure? You're bleeding pretty bad." Liz seemed worried. Kip gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to this kind of thing."  
"What do you mean?" Liz gave her a strange look.  
"Nothing, here um... Let's get back to training." Kip grabbed another Bo staff.  
"Um...Can we maybe try something else? I mean the Bo staff is cool and all but..."  
"It's not your your thing?"  
"Well I just…" Liz looked down at the floor.  
"It's ok Liz. Here, come on." Kip Lead Liz over to the weapons rack. "What would you like to try next?"  
"Um... " Liz looked at the weapons, searching for something that appealed to her Kip assumed. Kip stood behind her, watching her closely. Very closely. What the heck had just happened? The last time she saw that kind of thing was with Roy, the day before she...left team arrow. Her head hurt like hell. But she was fine, in a couple days she'd be completely healed. She rubbed where Liz had ht her in the head, grimacing as she did so.  
"Liz, are you sure you don't want to take a break?"  
"Absolutely not. In fact I think I found something that interests me…" She turned around holding two throwing knives in each of her hands. Kip instinctively moved into a defensive position. Liz lowered the knives. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Oh," Kip relaxed. "Sorry, I um…just have some other things on my mind. So…you you want to try the knives then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, but just try not to stab yourself, or me or that matter."  
"Hey! You're mean."  
"I'm just being a realist."  
"You're mean." Liz made a fake pouty face.  
"C'mon then, lets see if you're any good with these.

 **There you go, I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be posted soon. Also don't forget to check out my friend Juliet's story, This Could Be The Start.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. It's pretty long so make sure you have enough time to read it. And by long I mean 10 pages long. Hehe...anyway I hope you all enjoy! Some pretty big things happen...**

Chapter 15

Kip sat on the table in Banner's lab, her tank top rolled up reviling a large wound with stitches in it. Liz stood off to the side with her hands over her mouth. Banner stood in front of Kip, his arms crossed.

"So tell me again how you ended up with a dislocated finger, a concussion, and a stab wound."

"I am so sorry Kip…" Liz's voice was laced with stress.

"No its ok. It's not your fault." Kip started to get up. Banner tried to stop her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You've lost blood and you have a concussion. You should really just lay down for couple of minutes."

"No, no I am fine." Kip pushed herself off from the table and on to her feet. "See? I'm-" She stumbled slightly. "fine…" She mumbled as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What is with the Barton family and not taking my advice?"

"Don't look at me. I'm a Stark." Liz responded with her hands up defensively. Banner sighed heavily.

"Just, help me put her back up on the table please."

OOOOO

A limp Sara washed up onto a beach, her check pressed up against the sand. A wave of cold water washed up into her face. She coughed, spitting out water. Air rushed into her lungs and she weakly pushed herself to an upright possession. Her breaths were shallow. She tried to remember where she was, but she didn't know. The last thing she remembered was going on to the freighter with Oliver. They were trying to stop Slade. But the freighter went down…She was sucked under the water…That was the last thing she remembered. What had happened to Oliver? Was he even alive? She began to panic. Her breaths quickened. What was she going to do?

"Ok Sara, just calm dawn." She said to herself. "First we- I need to find out where I am." She looked around. There was a cliff behind her, the ocean in front of her, and a rocky beach to her sides as far as she could see. She shakily pushed herself to her feet and looked left, then right. In her mind she debated which way to go and finally decoded on left. She took a deep breath before slowly walking in that direction.

She had been walking for what felt like hours, but she had no way of knowing for sure. The scenery hadn't changed much, except for a couple trees here and there. Trees were good though, right? God she was so screwed. Her stomach growled. If she didn't find something to eat soon she wasn't going to last long. She wondered if maybe going right would have been a better way to go. Perhaps they was food that way. She stopped. She had to be miles away from where she started but may— she never finished the thought, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

OOOOO

Kip's eyes shot open. A bright light shinned into her eyes and there was a sharp pain on her side. She started to sit up slightly.

"You know had you just listened to me and rested you wouldn't have been unconscious for three hours." A voice said. She turned and saw Banner working on something at his table. She sat up all the way.

"Yeah well, I've never really been one to fallow orders." she said back, grimacing slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, I would have felt better had you said 'no'."

"What do you mean?" Kip asked confused.

"You have a concussion, a dislocated finger, and a stab wound. You should be in major pain right now, but you seem just fine."

"Pain and I came to a but of an understanding a while back."

"Well thats not concerning at all."

"Can I go?"

"Yeah. I guess. But be carful. Don't rip the stitches. They're dissolving so I won't need to take them out."

"Ok. Thanks." Kip started to walk out, but stopped when Banner said,

"You know you've been here like three days and you've already been in here twice with major wounds."

"I'm Clint's sister, what did you expect?" Kip grinned and walked out of the lab. "Hey Jarvis, where is Liz?"

"Miss Liz is on the communal floor eating."

"Thanks Jarvis." Kip made her way to the stairs and up to the communal floor. When she opened the door she saw Liz sitting at the bar with a box of pizza in front of her, Clint was watching TV, and Natasha was sitting next to Clint. Kip caught Clint's eyes for moment but quickly turned away, ignoring him. she made her way over to Liz and sat down next to her. Liz turned her head and a relived smile formed on her mouth.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Liz pulled Kip into a giant hug.

"Whoa!" Kip said startled. "Calm down. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to stab you!" Liz cried. Kip saw Clint's head shoot up.

"Wait what?" He said. He got up and walked over to them.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kip said to him.

"Liz stabbed you?"

"It was an accident. We were training with knives. It was my fault. I should have made sure she was ready first." Kip said. Just then Tony stepped out if the elevator, hearing the last of Kips sentence.

"Wait what do you mean you were training?" He asked.

"Oh…Um, Kip has offered to teach me to fight a bit. You know…Just in case."

"What do you mean teach you how to fight?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, absolutely not. I don't want you anywhere near this. You stay out if everything about this."

"Tony I'm not asking for your permission! And I don't think I really have a choice if I want to stay out of this or not! What if we have another break in?"

"Then you run away! You do not fight!"

"Tony You can't tell me to do that! You can't tell e what to do!"

"Yes I can!" the fight was getting out of control. Kip stepped between the two siblings.

"And what gives you that right Tony?"

"I'm here older brother, it's my job to protect her."

"Did it ever cross your mind that she doesn't need protecting?" Kip grabbed the pizza box. "Come on Liz, lets go."

Liz got off her chair and fallowed Kip.

"Kip wait!" Clint shouted. He grabbed Kips arm and turned her around.

"Clint what do you want?'

"Kip I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You too then?"

"What?"

"All of you are exactly alike. You don't think that we are capable of being as good as you."

"Kip that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you saying Clint?"

He didn't respond.

"Thats what I thought."

"Kip…"

"No Clint! I am sick and tired of everyone saying that I'm not good enough, and that I can't do anything."

"Kip, I just don't want you to bite off more then you can chew with this training Liz thing."

"Clint, I have a newsflash for you." She leaned in and said in a quiet, but forceful tone, "I can handle a lot more then you think I can." Before Clint could say anything else she opened the door to the stairs and her and Liz walked out.

OOOOO

"I can handle a lot more then you think I can." Kip said it to Clint in a voice that scared Clint. It was the voice that Natasha used when she was talking to someone she was about to kill. And as much as he liked Natasha and the person she was, he did not want Kip to be like that.

"She doesn't know what she's doing! She's going to think she's better then she really is and get herself killed!" Tony yelled.

"I know, we need to talk them out if it." Clint replied. Nat rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Have you guys considered the fact that maybe they can handle themselves? Yeah they had a rough first day training, but do you remember our first day trained together Clint?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Clint. Maybe you both should just give them a chance." She walked out, leaving the two of them alone to contemplate what she had just said.

OOOOO

"Um…Kip where are we going?" Liz asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"Somewhere we can get away from those idiots."

"And that would be?"

"Here." They came to a door at the top of the building. It didn't have writing or markings on it.

"Where does that lead?" Liz asked. Kip grinned and opened the door reviling the outside. There was a small ledge, about seven feet out and eight feet across. It took a moment for Liz to realize where they were. "Holy crap," she said. "This is the inside of the A on the top of the building! Liz stepped out onto the ledge. "This is amazing, I didn't know you could come out here. How did you find this."

"Many hours of mindlessly exploring." Kip pulled out a bag that was hidden in the stair well.

"What's that?"

"Its my 'out on the ledge' survival bag."

"What does it have on it?"

"Oh you know, A blanket, a book, some drinks…and some Poprocks."

"Give me!" Liz stole the bag out of Kip's hands and fished around in it. She pulled out a pack of strawberry Poprocks. "I love you so much."

"Wait were you talking to me or the Poprocks?"

"Both."

"Haha. Alright then." They played the blanket down and sat down on it.

OOOOO

Tony was in his lab. There were six empty beer bottles next to him and three empty boxes of pizza. He was working on his arc reactor when his computer beeped.

"Sir, your algorithm his found a 98% match."

"Put it up on the big screen J."

"Yes sir." An image popped up on the wall screen. Tony dropped the screw driver he was holding.

"Jarvis where the hell is Liz?"

"Miss Stark and Miss Barton are currently making there way down to the pool room, sir."

"Tell Liz to meet me in my room, NOW!" He ran out of his lab and to the elevator.

OOOOO

Kip and Liz were making there way down to the pool to swim laps. Kip had decided that would be a regular part of Liz's training as swimming is a great way to make muscle, and it gave Kip an excuse to swim every day. The silence they were walking in was broken by Jarvis.

"Miss Liz. I have been asked to inform you by Mr. Stark that he wishes your presence in his lab." The AI said.

"JARVIS you can tell him I'm busy and have no disuse to talk to him." Liz replied sharply.

"What do you think he wants?" Kip asked her.

"I don't know. Probably to tell me that me fighting is a bad idea and all that crap. Honestly I don't care. He's not my father." Liz said. She was pissed.

"Miss Liz. I'm afraid he is insisting." JARVIS said.

"I don't care if he's insisting, I don't want to talk to him."

"He says its urgent Miss."

"He can wait."

"Miss. He says if you continue to refuse he will send Agent Romanoff to retrieve you."

"Psh. Natasha doesn't scare me."

"With All due respect Miss, I believe that is quite...foolish."

"Yeah, Liz, even Steve and Clint are afraid of her." Kip said, raising her eye brow at Liz. "But you're not...are you?." Liz retorted. Kip stopped and looked at Liz.

"Liz. Any one with half a brain is scared of Natasha. She may be your friend, but where she is from they make you kill your friends. She may seem nice and you may think she is your friend but she is not. There is only one person she trusts and that's my brother. So yes Liz. I am very afraid of Natasha and what she an do." Kip said sternly. Liz looked dumbfounded and scared. There was silence which was once again broken by Jarvis,

"Miss Liz...as your friend...I would advise you to listen to Mr. Stark."

"Alright, Fine, Kip, I'll meet you in the pool in a few." Liz said giving Kip a small glance.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit then." Kip said sounding as reassuring as she could. Liz ran off down the stairs towards Tony's lab. Kip kept walking toward the pool. Liz probably wouldn't be able to swim today but that didn't mean Kip couldn't.

OOOOO

Steve was in his room relaxing, away from everyone else, when Jarvis's voice blared through the speaker on the roof,

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark would like to see you in his lab."

"Tell him all be down in a bit."

"He says its urgent, sir."

"It can wait. Tony doesn't always need to be the center if attention."

"He says he has new information about the break in."

"Tell him I'll be right down." Steve got up and made his way to the elevator and then down to the floor Tony's lab was on. As he entered the lab he ran into Liz,

"Oh hey Liz!" He noticed the frustrated look on her face. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She grumbled.

"You sure? You seem kind of shaken."

"I'm fine! Ok?" Before Steve could respond she stormed off. What the heck was that all about? He thought. He decided to go ask Tony. He walked into the lab right as Tony swiped his hands across his desk, causing everything on the desk to go flying off.

"Whoa Tony what the hell is wrong?" Steve asked urgently. Tony looked up at him, picked up a remote from the floor and pointed it at the giant screen. He pressed a button and a picture popped up on it. It was a picture of the woman in black who broke into the tower. Steve looked at it and then back to Tony.

"I know who she is." He said direly

"What? How?"

"I ran an algorithm that ran everyone in every police database and comparing to the phone of the masked woman. It's supposed to look for key facial -"

"Yeah. I get it, just tell me who she is."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tony!" Steve was getting impatient.

"Ok..." Tony pressed a button and another picture popped up next to the other picture. A message under it read, 98% match.

"Oh my god." Steve looked at the picture of them woman, and then at the picture of Kip. "It's her...its Kip. The woman in black is...Kip?"

"Yeah. She lied to us! She freaking lied to us! She pretended to be our friend but she never was. She took Liz under her wing, God, who knows what she was planning..." Tony looked mad. Really mad. He shot up from his chair and started to walk out.

"Tony where are you going?"

"To find her and her her out if my home. She's not welcome here any more."

"No." Steve said. Tony stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Tony we can't just kick her out. We need to confront her, figure out what she wants."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I think I have an idea."

OOOOO

Kip was floating on her back in the pool. She had her eyes closed, not sleeping but in deep concentration. Her mind was full of thoughts and eventually her brain went into a dream like state. She wasn't asleep but her mind was wondering...

OOOOO

Sara woke with a start. She looked around and panicked. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was wondering on the beach and then... Someone had came up behind her and knocked her out. The room she was in looked like a dungeon cell. There were bars and rock walks and floors. The noise of a door in the distance opening made her jump. Moments later a figure wearing all back with a bow and arrow around their back appeared on the other side in the bars. The person had a mask covering all of their face and all Sara could see was their eyes. They were a dark brown. They starred at Sara until finally the person opened the door and spoke,

"You will fallow me, any attempts to escape will result in your demise. Are we clear?" It was a woman's voice, it was soft but fierce and serious. "Are. We. Clear?" The woman leaned in closer to Sara. Sara nodded and slowly got up, fallowing the woman out of the cell.

OOOOO

"Kip?" A voice said. Kips eyes shot opened as she was knocked out of her odd state. She pushed her hands against the water and stepped back onto her feet instead of floating on her back. She looked up and saw Rogers. He was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" She asked him. She then noticed a glass of some kind of drink in his hand. "What's that?"

"A piece offering." He extended out his hand that held the drink. "It's Tony's favorite energy drink. I figured you didn't really look like someone who enjoyed drinking, and it's way too early anyway so..." He said. Kip smiled and climbed the ladder to get out of the pool. She walked over to Steve and took the drink out of his hand.

"Thanks." She told him. She brought the drink up to her lips and was about to take a drink when she smelled a strange scent. A scent she'd encountered on many of her missions with the league before. Diazepam. There was only one reason why Rogers would drug her...he knew. She lowered the glass slowly. "You know actually, let me dry off first." She put the glass down on the table and walked over to get her towel. She turned around and walked toward it. She was almost there when she saw Rogers's reflection in the water. He was sneaking towards her in an attack position. She stayed calm, waiting for him to get closer. Once he did she whipped around and swung her fist at him. He reacted quickly, blocking hit and sending a well aimed blow at her face. It took her only a second to recover from the blow and kick his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor. She straddled him and got three punches in before he grabbed her hands, head butted her, and rolled back over ending with him now on top. She grabbed the nearest thing there was, her towel. She rapped it around his eyes and then head butted him, taking one out of his play book. As he was recovering she wiggled out from underneath him and quickly got back to her feet and into a defensive position. She could tell he was weakening slightly. But so was she, yeah she is a top class assassin but Rogers is a man twice her size who has the super soldier serum in him. And even if she did win then what, She realized. Even if she did win she'd have to leave. Everyone would find out. Before she could finish her thought there was a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

OOOOO

Steve was about to attack Kip when there was a strange sound. Her face went blank and she fell to the ground. Behind her stood Tony, who was holding a gun.

"Tony what did you d-"

"Relax, it's just a night night gun."

"Thank go- wait where did you get that?" He asked Tony.

"That is classified." He said back. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Look we need to get her out of here before anyone finds out. I know an old SHIELD warehouse about half an hour away. Let's go." Steve said. He walked towards Kip, picked her up, and he and Tony by made their way to the garage.

OOOOO

Sara fallowed the strange woman to a step staircase that stemmed to go up forever. They finally made it to another floor. The walls were still rock, but there were tasseled rugs on the floor and torches on the walls that kept the rooms dimly lit. There were many more of the straggly dressed people standing against the walls like guards. Sara starred at them, but they only starred forward, never once acknowledging her. The woman led her into another room. There was a man sitting in what looked like a throne. The woman kneeled in front of him and bowed her head. The man gestured for the woman to get up. She got up and looked at Sara.

"Bow before Ra's Al Ghul, the demons head."

OOOOO

Kip's eyes fluttered open. She found herself zip tied to a chair in a warehouse. It was mostly empty except for a table in front of her. On it laid two guns, Rogers's shield, and a small box. Two sets of footsteps approached from behind her. They got closer until finally Rogers and Stark appeared. They stopped in front of her with their hands crossed in front of their chest. They starred at her and she starred back.

"So...how are you guys?" She said casually.

"Cut the crap Kip. We know you've been lying to us." Said Rogers.

"About what exactly?"

"You know exactly what!" Said Tony. "You're the woman in black! You've been lying to us!"

"I was not lying to you. You never asked."

"Bull shit! What the hell are you playing at? What do you want with my sister?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell you don't. You're going to tell me right now or I swear to god..."

"You'll what? Kill me? I highly doubt that. And even if you did you'd be making a huge mistake. Like, huge."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not. But let's just say that there are some people who want me, and they wouldn't be very nice to you if they found out I was dead."

"Who?"

"You really don't want to know."

"We really do."

"Lets change the subject. What did you inject me with when I was unconscious?" She said calmly. Both of their faces looked surprised. "Oh come on I know you did. I'm feeling dizzy, There's a small mark on my right arm right where one would inject someone with a needle, also if someone was holding out on me that's what I would do while interrogation. And given that I let it slip out that the league wants me, which is something I'd never do, then I'm going to guess Sodium Pentothal, more commonly known as truth serum?"

"Wait whose the League?"

"What? Did I say that out loud?" Kip said. She shook her head slightly, trying to keep it clear.

"Kip. Whose the league?" Rogers asked, keeping a calm and soft tone. He knew how to deal with people who were on the drug.

"Sara."

"What? Who's Sara?"

"Me."

"What? Kip what are you-"

"Sara Kipreana Lance Barton. That's my name. Well technically Barton isn't actually in my name, so technically my name is Sara Kipreana Lance and Clint's name is Clinton Francis Lance."

"Are you saying Clint is lying to us too?"

"What? No. All he did was change his last name. He doesn't know anything."

"Ok, k- Sara, why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well that'll take a while."

"That's ok."

"Well it all started when I ran off with Oliver onto the Queens Gambit, his yacht. He was with Luarel and he cheated on her with me. Which screwed up laurel and I's relationship. But that comes later. Anyway there was a big storm the boat got wrecked and long story short Oliver and ended up getting trapped on an island for five years, well he did. I was really only there for two years. Meanwhile back at home Clint and Barney ended up running away to the circus. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Whose Laurel and Barney?" Stark asked.

"Big sister and brother."

"What? So you and Clint have two other si-?

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Anyway I ended up getting into another boat wreck and got washed away to an a place called Nanda Parbat. Then the league took me in and I was trained to become a master assassin but then I ran away from the league and went home to find my family in ruins and that there was a vigilante in town. Of course I ended up joining him in his crusade."

"You know who the Starling city vigilante is?" Stark cried.

"The Arrow." She corrected.

"But you know who he is?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"Wait," Rogers interrupted, "Nanda Parbat. The league. You're not talking about the league of assassins are you?"

"That'd be the one."

"Wait I've heard of that before. I've read about it in a SHIELD file." Tony said. "But they're like bad, oh my god. I've been letting a member of the league of assassins hang out with my sister! What do you want from her!?"

"A friend. I'd never do anything to harm her."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because if I was sent to kill her she'd already be dead."

"Fine. Let's say I believe you. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I had no where else to go."

"You said you had a team, with the Arrow."

"I was putting them all in danger. The League was coming after me."

"And you didn't think it would put us in danger."

"I wasn't going to stay for long. Only for a month or so. Then I'd probably move. Now I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Rogers asked.

"I cut a deal with Ra's. I promised I'd go back to them in exchange for Liz's life."

"What?"

"Remember when I took Liz? After she was captured?"

"Yeah..."

"When she was dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stark said.

"Liz dies Tony. And I saved her. I took her to the league, they have this water, it can heal injuries, even bring people back for, the dead. And it brought her back. But now I have to go back to the league in a month."

"You expect us to believe that crap?"

"It's true Tony." Rogers said.

"What?

"Back in the war I dealt with them. The were working with hydra."

"What? No I can't believe this. And even if I did, there's no way you're a member. I've seen videos of the assassins in SHIELD files. I saw you fight with Steve. You're nowhere near as good as them." Stark said. Kip slowly lifted her head up and starred at him. That was it. She'd had enough. She broke the zip ties that were holing her to the chair with a swift and powerful motion and punched stark in the face. He did not see it coming. Then she kicked Rogers's feet out from under him and kicked him the side when he hit the floor. She turned around right as Stark was charging at her. She easily avoid him and flipped him on the ground directly on Rogers, who was getting back up. As they scrambled to get back up, Kip grabbed the two guns that were sitting on the table and pointed them at the two.

"Some advice. Never tell an assassin they aren't good at what they do."

"But you were drugged..." Stark said stunned

"Yeah. And the the first thing the league teaches you is how to not get affected by that."

"Wait...then that means-" Rogers started.

"That I told you all that on purpose." She lowered the guns, took the clips out and them on the floor. "Because I trust you both for some reason." She stuck her hand out, offering to help them up. It took a moment but finally Rogers took it and pulled himself up. She stuck her hand out at Stark. He shook his head and got up on his own.

"Why should I trust you?" He said.

"Because we all have the same main priority here."

"And what's that?"

"To keep Liz safe."

"How do I know you won't try and hurt her later?"

"Tony tell me one thing that I've done to hurt her since I've been here."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Please."

"I'm telling Liz."

"No! Please! You can't!"

"Why not? Hiding something else?"

"No...its just...she's the only real friend I have who doesn't see me as a monster... Please. No ones even been that nice to me. She's to best friend I've ever had, please."

"God, fine. But I want you out of here in a month."

"I don't think I really have a choice on that one."

"Good." The three stood in silence for a moment.

"So I guess we're a team now?" Rogers said.

"Ha! Not even close." Stark said.

"Stark, listen, I know you don't trust me but please believe me when I say this, I would do anything to protect Liz. Hell I gave my life up for her. Please, listen to me." Said Kip.

"God...yeah I know, it's just, you lied."

"I know. And you don't have to like me, in fact you can hate me, but you have to trust me."

"God. Ok...but only if you tell me something..."

"Name it."

"Who is the The Arrow?."

"Stark! I am sorry. I can't tell you that."

"Oh fine, but it was worth a try."

"Wait so do you trust me or not?"

"I guess. But if you do anything I don't like you're out, got it?"

"Got it." There was silence again. "So...how do we start?

"Well we can start with saying this, will you call us by our first names please? The whole Rogers thing is getting old."

"I guess I can do that." Kip smiled slightly.

"We should be getting back to the tower. People will start wondering where we are."

"You're right." With that the three new team mates left the warehouse and made their way back to the tower.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please please please review. I haven't gotten a review in so long I'm starting to wonder if people are still reading this...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!**

Chapter 16

Kip, Tony, and Steve were driving back to the tower. Kip was sitting in the back of the car rubbing her back where Tony had shot her with the icer.

"You know you could have just asked me about it, you didn't have to shoot me." She said.

"Oh stop being such a baby, it was only an Icer." Tony responded.

"Yeah tell that to the giant bruise on my back."

"Will you two stop? We have bigger problems." Steve said.

"You mean Liz?" Kip responded. Steve nodded. "So she's told you then?"

"Yeah, she told me." Steve said.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Tony interjected. Kip and Steve shared a look.

"She hasn't talked to you about it?" Kip asked him.

"Talked to me about what?"

"Her strength...?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Liz has a um...an ability I guess is what you'd call it." Kip said.

"She has more or less super strength." Steve said.

"What? That's absurd."

"It's true."

"Guys, Liz has been my sister for forever, I think I'd notice if she had super strength."

"It must have been dormant." Kip thought for a moment. "It must have been awakened by the Lauris Pit! I'm an idiot! I should have known."

"The Lazuris Pit?" Tony asked.

"It's what the league calls the water they use to heal people."

"Wait, so your telling me that Liz had super strength but it was dormant until you used magical waters to bring her back to life?"

"More or less yeah. I mean it still doesn't explain how she got it in the first place..."

"Regardless," Steve started to say. "Our top priority needs to be to protect Liz."

"Agreed." Kip and Tony said at the same time.

OOOOO

The three pulled into the parking lot of Stark tower, parked the car and got out. They were walking towards the elevator in silence when Kip got a strange feeling. She stopped and brought her finger up to her lips, gesturing for Tony and Steve to stop. A moment later five league members appeared from behind one of the cars in the garage. Without having to look she new that there were more behind her. Steve jumped into a defensive position guarding himself with his shield and Tony grabbed one of an Icer and pointed it at them, but Kip stayed completely relaxed. She recognized the one that was leading them, how could she forget?

"Put your weapons down." Kip told Tony and Steve.

"Do as she says, trying to fight us would not be wise." The woman responded.

What are you doing here Nysa? We made a deal. I will return by the end of the month."

"I am aware of the agreement, my father has simply sent me to make sure you are still true to your word."

"I can assure you that I am." Kip said forcefully.

"Well I am sure that you can understand our doubt, given your actions in the past."

"That won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not, there would be dire consequences."

"I know."

"Good," she stepped closer and put her hand on Kips cheek and then pressed her forehead against Kips, who closed her eyes. "Come home Sara." Nysa stepped back and the league members were gone within seconds.

Kip let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, a small tear formed. She was fully aware that Tony and Steve were staring at her.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Members of the league." Kip wiped the tear away and continued

"Well duh, I put that together. What was that last th- ow!" Tony cried out as Steve elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for?" He glared at Steve, rubbing the spot where he got hit. "It was just a question."

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Look at her, she doesn't look happy."

"Guys I'm right here you know!" Kip yelled at them. She took another deep breath to calm herself. "Look I am going inside. I'll see you guys later." She pushed open the door to the stairs and walked down to her room. She pushed open her door and found Liz standing in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, hey Liz." Kip smiled at her.

"Hi" Liz said back. She gave Kip a small smile.

"What are you doing down here?" Kip asked as she hung up her coat, then she realized something that made her uneasy. She was in her cloths, not her swim suit. She was in her swim suit when she was fighting with Steve. She relaxed when she realized her swimsuit was still on, just under her cloths.

"I uh...I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for missing swimming. But um...I have some things to do, so...I'll see you later." Liz started to walk out.

"Liz, you good?" Kip asked her. Liz nodded. "Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." She walked out of the room leaving Kip alone. After she changed into clean cloths she went up stairs to get food. On her way there she ran into Pepper, who she didn't really know that well but was nice. Pepper was with another man.

"Hi." Kip said.

"Hey Kip!" Pepper said back cheerfully. Kip was surprised how friendly Pepper was to a person she barely knew. Kips gaze went to the other man. He was African American, tall, and a strong build. Pepper must have noticed Kip looking at him. "Oh! Kip, this is Rhodey, a very close friend. Rhodey this is Kip, Clints's sister."

"I didn't know Clint had a sister." He said as he stuck out his hand to Kip. She shook it.

"Well neither did we until about five days ago." Pepper said. A realization hit Kip.

"Wait a minute, you're war machine aren't you?" She asked. He laughed.

"Yes that would be me."

"Don't tell Tony this but I think you're suit is way cooler then his." She said. Both he and Pepper laughed.

"Yeah let's not tell Tony that." Pepper said. "Speaking of which I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, he's in his lab."

"I should probably go say hello. It was nice meeting you Kip."

"Yeah, you too." After the two had left Kip continued on to the kitchen. When she got there she grabbed a bowl, filled it with Honey Nut Cheerios and poured milk over them. After putting everything away she grabbed a spoon and started walking back to her room. As she did she walked through the tv room where Clint, and Banner were sitting on the couch watching the news. At first she kept walking silently behind the couch so she didn't have to talk to Clint. She had almost made it across the room when the news caster said something that caught her attention.

"Braking news from Starling city." The woman said. Kip stopped and backed up to the middle of the room, watching the tv, noticing Clint also perk up. Kip assumed it was going to be something about the Arrow, but what the news caster said made her freeze, "Four days ago Moira Queen, the wife of the late Robert Queen, was murdered by Slade Wilson." Kip froze, dropping her bowl of cereal. It hit the floor and broke, causing Banner to look back at her.

"Whoa Kip, I didn't realize you were there." He said. She didn't respond. Clint was in the same state, he stared at the tv, not looking back. The woman continued speaking.

"Her son, Oliver Queen, has been missing since the event occurred." She said. Kip leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh god..." She whispered.

"Kip are you ok?" Banner said. Then he looked at Clint, who was in the same state. "Ok what is wrong with you two?" He asked concerned.

"W-we were friends with Oliver when we were little...Ms. Queen w-was a friend too..." Kip answered.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"I-I need some time alone...I'll be in my room." She walked out of the room leaving Clint and Banner. When she finally got to her room and pulled out hero phone, tapping on Oliver's contact. It rang several times before it went to voice mail. She hung up and tried a different number. Someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Felicity? It's K- Sara."

"Sara? Where have you been?"

"That's not important. I-I just heard the news..." She feared up slightly. "where's Oliver? He's not picking up his phone?"

"God, I was hoping you knew...he's been gone since..." She couldn't finish. Kip heard her voice crack. Kip took a deep breath.

"How's Thea doing?"

"Not well...she needs Oliver. We all do."

"You don't have any idea where he is?"

"I'm running a search but so far nothing's come up... God where could he be?" Felicity sounded worried, really worried. Kip was about to respond when Jarvis's voice came up.

"Miss Barton, Mr. Banner would like to make sure you are ok."

"Who was that?" Felicity asked.

"No one. Look I have to go, I'll call you later." She hung up before Felicity responded. She spoke to Jarvis. "I'm fine... But...I'm going to go to bed...will you make sure no one disturbs me?"

"Of course miss Barton." After saying that Jarvis's voice went away and left Kip in silence. She laid down on her bed and grabbed a pillow, clutching it against her cheats. A tear fell onto the pillow and she squeezed her eyes shut.

OOOOO

 _Sara looked at the man siting in front of her. He was muscular with short hair and a shot beard. The woman came close to Sara._

 _"I said kneel." She kicked the back of Sara's legs and pushed her to her knees. The woman looked her in the eyes. "You will not do anything unless you are told, you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will respect The Demon. Do you understand?" The woman was close to Sara's face now. Sara nodded._

 _"Rise." The man in the throne demanded. Sara did. "What is your name?" He had a strange accent that she had never heard before._

 _"S-Sara." She stuttered._

 _"Why did you come here?"_

 _"I-I didn't mean to... I was in a s-shipwreck, I was washed u-up by the current."_

 _"Do you know where you are?"_

 _"N-no."_

 _"You are in Nanda Parbat, home to the League of Assassins, and you are an intruder here, that is punishable by death."_

 _"W-what? No I-I didn't mean to come here! Please, I swear I d-"_

 _"Silence!" The man yelled. "Begging means you are weak, and we do not have room for the weak here." He said something in a language Sara didn't know and the three guards who were standing behind the man came forward, two of them grabbed her by her arms and pushed her down to her knees. The other unsheathed his sword._

 _"No! Please! I didn't mean to come here! I'll leave and I won't say anything about any of this, I promise." She begged again. It did nothing, the guard raised his sword, and in one last attempt to free herself, Sara elbowed the guard on her left. Thanks to the self defense classes her dad made her take she hit a pressure point. The guard was stunned, but quickly recovered. She had just made it to her feet and kicked the guard with the sword when the one she elbowed grabbed her arm and pushed her back to her knees. She tried to fight but this time the guards were ready and they held her in place. The was nothing she could do and she knew it, but she kept struggling anyway. The guard once again brought his sword above her head, ready to strike down on her._

OOOOO

Kips eyes shot open. She slowly sat up and looked at her clock. It was 9:43. _Jeez_ , she thought, _I slept in_. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed, heading upstairs. She didn't bother to get dressed. She wasn't in the mood. Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she was climbing the stairs. She took it out and saw a text from Steve.

'Meet me in Tony's lab at 10.' It read.

Kip looked at the time. It was 9:50. She made her way to Tony's lab. When she got there Tony looked up from his work. Seeing her in a tank top and sweat pants must have surprised him.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked. She didn't respond, instead she gave him a death glare and walked across the room jumping up onto one of the counters and sitting cross legged.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed. "Those are counters where serious work is done! Not seats!"

"I'm sorry, I think you've mistaken me for someone who cares." Before he could respond she stuck her hand under the counter and pulled out a bag of blueberries.

"Hey! That is my secret stash! No one gets to eat those except for me."

"Its not very secret. You can see them taped to the bottom of the counter when you walk in." She paused, she held out the bag. "Blueberry?" She offered.

"No one is allowed to offer me blueberries. That's my line." He went back to his work, grumbling. Just then Steve walked in.

"Hey Steve." Kip said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Kip." He said nodding to her.

"Ok, So does one of you care to tell me how my sister got super power?" Tony asked.

"Well we know her powers were dormant until the Lazarus Pit. Maybe it had some thing to do with that?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. But I've never seen it do this to people..." Kip said, drifting off.

"Ok, well maybe she was exposed to some thing before the Pit. Maybe the bullet was laced with some thing." Steve said, coming up with another idea.

"The doctors said the bullet was clean." Kip contradicted.

"Well is there any thing else she could have been exposed to?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know!" Steve snapped. He took a deep breath. "Tony is there any chance Liz could have been exposed to any thing lab related?"

"God, I don't know." Tony said rubbing his hands over his face. "As a kid she would spend a lot of time at the company. My dad was pretty set on recreating the serum but there's no way she was exposed to any thing there, and when I'm messing with stuff here I lock down the lab so Liz can't get in."

"Are you sure there's no way she got exposed to any thing as a kid?" Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Positive."

"Steve, even if she was there's no way that she would still have what ever she was exposed to in her system. She couldn't have been more than eight when she was exposed to it." Kip pointed it.

"Well what if it was injected into her blood stream?"

"No, my father only injected things into the blood streams of rats, and he loved Liz. He never would have put Liz in harms way." Said Tony.

"So what? The Pit just magically did this to her?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Well..." Kip started to say. Steve interrupted her.

"No, ok? That's just not possible."

"Steve. When people are brought back from the dead things..." Kip stopped. Then started again. "The person changes. Most the time they have an uncontrollable blood lust but..." She trailed off."

"God... What happened to my little sister..." Tony said sadly. Kip saw a tear fall from his check.

"Tony. She's going to be ok. We're going to figure this out." Steve said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I really hope so." Tony said.

"Don't worry Tony, Liz will be ok." Kip said, trying to keep her voice steady, but it cracked slightly. Tony nodded before turning around and going back to his work. Kip and Steve shared look before walking out. They were in the hall when Steve asked her,

"Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine.."

"Right, and I know how to use a computer." He told her. Kip cracked a smile. "Kip what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Kip, you're wearing your pajamas, you obviously haven't brushed your hair or showered today, and you don't have make up on."

"Oh so now you're a detective?"

"And now you're getting defensive. Come on Kip. You can tell me."

"Steve it's nothing, I just found out an old friends mom dies a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"Ok...well if you need to talk to anyone I'm here."

"Thanks Steve."

"No problem." Steve nodded his head at her and then walked towards the elevator. Kip made her way to the stairs and down to get some food since she hadn't eaten yet. After grabbing some left over pizza which she found in the fridge she went and sat on the couch, turning the tv on. After searching through Netflix for a couple of minutes she finally decided to watch Psych.

Kip had been watching psych for about 30 minutes when Clint walked in. He sat silently on the couch, neither if them acknowledging the other. Finally after a couple minutes Clint broke the silence,

"Are um...are you ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She responded sharply.

"Because you look like crap?"

"Wow thanks a lot Clint."

"Kip, are you ok?"

"How are you not ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clint Moira was murdered! How can you just be ok with this?!"

"Kip we haven't seen those people in years! Not since you disappeared. I feel so sorry for Oliver and Thea, but like I said, I haven't seen them in years. I don't get why you are so torn up about this." He told her. She looked down and blinked away a tear, then looked back up at him. She saw his face change into something, almost like realization. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid."

"What?"

"You've seen him."

"Seen who?"

"Oliver! You've been back home! You said you went back and told them you were alive but I didn't think you actually stayed there and told everyone!"

"Well how else was I going to tell them?!"

"You said you were never going back! You said you couldn't!"

"Well I changed my mind. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." There was more silence, Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's who you were talking about." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When you first came here you said that there was only on person on earth who understood what you had been through. You were talking about Oliver weren't you?"

"Yeah, Clint I was, because it's true, he is the only one who understands.

"But how can you be ok with what he did to our family?!" Clint was getting angry.

"Clint he didn't do anything!"

"He took you on that stupid boat!"

"He invited me, I was the one who said yes. It's just as much my fault."

"You've just forgiven him?"

"Yeah Clint, I did. You have a problem with that?"

"So you went back home and started a new life there?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Things happened back home. I couldn't stay there anymore."

"What kind of things? Oh wait, let me guess, you can't tell me that."

"You know what Clint?" She said standing up. "You're just like dad and Laurel, always second guessing everything I do"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." She got up and left before he could say anything else.

 **There it was, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review! The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with my drivers Ed. I got my permit! Yay!**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 17

It had been a week since Kip found out about Oliver's mom and Kip was depressed. To be honest she didn't know why, she was never really that close to Moira, but still she was depressed. She moped around most of the time, the only time she got exercise was when she trained Liz, which she had lowered from every morning to every other morning, and ever there she wasn't really into it. She mainly just stayed in her room, ate, and slept, that is until she found the liquor...she tried to resist it, but the feeling finally took over, she didn't know why, maybe it was growing up with her father constantly drinking, or seeing her sister that way too but when she started drinking she couldn't stop. Whenever anyone say her she was always clutching a bottle of liquor, no one knew what to do, so they'd mainly just stayed away. Kip was fine with that, that's what she wanted. To tell the truth she was finally stress free, nothing was wrong, she had found solace in drinking. It made her feel good. Everything was finally ok. That is until Liz had to come and ruin everything.

It was a Wednesday evening, Kip was watching tv alone on the communal floor, well if you counted the half empty bottle of vodka in her arms then she wasn't really alone. She took a swig of her drink. A door opened behind her and she turned around to see Liz. Kip smiled at her,

"Heeeeey!" She said to Liz happily. Liz did not return the greeting, instead she continued walking towards Kip with a stern look. When Liz reached Kip, she picked up the remote from the table and turned the tv off. "Heeeey! I was waaatching that!" Kip yelled.

"Not anymore." Kip watched as Liz's eyes drifted to the bottle in her hands.

"Oh nooo! No you're not taking this aaaaw-" before Kip could finish Liz grabbed the bottle and forcefully ripped it from her hands.

"Kip," Liz began, "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say this, we are so sick of this mood you're in, I don't know what caused it and frankly, I don't care! You need to snap out of this!"

"Nooo!" Kip shouted at her.

"Yes, now. Come on." Liz grabbed Kip's arm right below her shoulder and dragged her up off the couch.

"Whoa..." She marveled at Liz's strength. "You are reeeeeally stroooong..." She poked at one of Liz's biceps.

"Oh my god..." Then Liz mumbled something under her breath that Kip could not make out.

"Whaaat did yoou say?"

"Nothing, just come on." Kip was dragged to the elevator.

"Waaaaait! I don't have my driiiink!" She tried to turn around but Liz pulled her back in front of her."

"No Kip! You don't need that drink! You are coming with me and I am going to deal with you! I may be mad at you right now but I am sick of this. You need to snap out of it, understand?"

She stared at Liz with a strange look on her face, then she finally said,

"You're mad at me?"

"Ugh! Just come on!" Kip was pulled by Liz into the elevator. Kip stumbled as the elevator started moving.

When they reached the bottom floor Liz pushed Kip out of the elevator and into her room. Kip stumbled and fell onto her bed.

"Ooookaaay, I think I'll jussst go and to sleeeep no-"

"Oh no! You are not sleeping until you've taken a shower and eaten a meal that does consist of Cheetos, soda, and candy. Now into the shower now! Come on, go!" Liz said sternly. Kip groaned.

"I don't wannaaa..."

"You don't have a choice. Now get up!" Liz pulled Kip up and pushed her into the bathroom. Kip stumbled in, caught her balance, and then just stood there. She saw Liz face palm. "Do I have to do everything?" Kip shrugged. "Fine!" Liz walked towards Kip. "Raise you arms." She told her. Kip did. Liz grabbed the bottom of Kips t-shirt and started to pull it off. It was half off when Kip heard Liz gasp quietly.

"Oh my god..." Liz said as she continued to take the shirt off Kip. When she finished she dropped the shirt in the floor. "Kip, where did you get these?" Kip felt Liz touch one of her scars.

"Hmmmmm? Oooh, well let's seeeee," she pointed to a long straight scar that went along her abdomen, "I got thiiiis one from a knife, this one waaaaas a grenade," she pointed to another one on her shoulder. "Ooooh! And this one is an arroooow ." She chucked slightly, a memory popping into her mind. "That one is a fuuuuunny story. So me aaaaand Ny-"

"No! " Liz said, "I-I don't want to hear the story, just take your pants off and get in the shower." There was silence. "Wait, that came out wrong. Just undress and get in." She stopped again. "Oh god just get in the shower!"

Kip laughed, what Liz had just done reminded her of Felicity.

"Yooooou're cute." Kip said smiling. She realized something. In a way, Felicity and Liz were so similar, both innocents caught up in the worst parts of the world. Kip suddenly felt sad, she stepped closer to Liz and wrapped her arms around her. Liz seemed to be taken off guard. "Ok there, c'mon, let's get you in the shower." Liz pulled away and kips watched her as she turned the shower on and left the bathroom. Kip let our a breath, took off the rest of what she was wearing and got in the shower.

She had to admit, the shower felt good. As the water rushed over her her head cleared slightly, the feeling of the alcohol went away slightly. Although she was till very tipsy, Kip started feeling normal again. After about 20 minutes she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, seeing some cloths that Liz must have brought in. It was some blue sweat pants and a white tank top. Liz changed and then stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a spotless room. Everything was clean.

"Whoa..." She said. Just then her door opened. Liz stepped in carrying a tray of food. On it there were pancakes, bacon, and eegs. "Liz...did you make me food? And clean my room?"

"Oh, yeah...I was originally just going to make food but then I really took a look at your room and it was so messy I couldn't stand it. So I cleaned it and then had Jarvis make you food."

"Wow...I..."

"Don't say anything. Just sit don't in the bed and eat your food."

"Ok." Kip tucked herself in her bed and then Liz lay the tray on Kip's lap, and then sat down on the chair next to kips bed. Kip dug into the food. It was delicious. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd had an actual meal. It had been at least a week. After eating, which only took about ten minutes, Kip handed the try to Liz who took it and set it on the night stand. Kip yawned.

"Ok, now it's time for bed." Liz told her. Kip nodded and sunk down into her bed. Liz tucked the covers around her. "Goodnight Kip."

"Goooooodnight Liiiiz..." Kip mumbled. Kip heard Liz start to walk out of the room. "Heeey Liz?" Kip said raising her head off the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Thank yoooou for doing this."

"What are friends for?" Liz smiled at Kip and Kip smiled back. "Now go to bed! I turned off your phone, your alarm, and the speakers that Jarvis uses in your room so you won't have any interruptions. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kip laid her head back down on her pillow. Kip saw the light turn off and heard the door close. She let herself sink into her bed as she fell asleep.

OOOOO

The guard was about to strike his sword down on Sara. She cried, struggling against the tight grip of the men who were holding her, but there was nothing she could do, she was going to die. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streamed down her face. Then someone shouted.

"Wait!" It was the voice of the woman who had escorted her here. Sara opened her eyes and looked up. The guards sword was only inches from her head, but it wasn't moving. It was healed there, still.

"Nyssa, what is the meaning of this?" The man, Ra's Al Ghul, asked the woman.

"Father, I wish to speak to you privately."

"Fine." He waved his hand at the three guards. They forcefully pulled Sara off her knees and dragged her out of the room back to the cell she was previously in.

She waited there for what felt like forever, until finally she heard a door open in the distance and two figures came in to view. It was Ra's Al Ghul and the woman, Nyssa. This time the mask she wore was gone, reviling a beautiful young woman. Her and Sara locked eyes for a moment before Sara looked away and turned her attention on Ra's. He spoke,

"It seems my daughter sees something in you that I do not." His hand made its way to the locked cell door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, opening the door wide. Sara was confused. She watched as Nyssa stepped forward, reached out her hand and said,

"Welcome to the League of Assassins, Sara."

OOOOO

Kip slowly opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it. Her head felt like it had been hit by a train. Carefully, she sat up in bed, pushed the covers off of her, and got out of bed. The uncarpeted floor was cold on her bare feet. She walked to the bathroom, keeping her eyes squinted as she did so to lessen the aching in her head, and grabbed the bottle of Excedrin out of the bathroom cupboard. She spilled out two pills on to her hands and popped them into her mouth, washing them down with a sip of water. A small chill ran through her body and she went to her closet and grabbed her blue hoody. The door to her room opened causing her to jump slightly. She saw Liz standing in the door way, she looked upset.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Well, I have one hell of a head ache."

"Serves you right. What would make you think drinking like that was a good idea?"

"I guess it runs in the family." He

"Drinking?"

"Drinking, drugs, you name it."

"Clint doesn't seem to do any of that."

"Yeah, I guess he was the only one who was able to escape it, unlike Laurel, my dad, and me." Kip immediately realized what she had just said.

"Laurel? Your sister?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Wait how did you know that?"

"I um...I read Clint's file and it had all of his family on it, including your other brother..." Liz told her.

"Barney." Kip said sadly. The memory of when she found out Barney was dead came back to her. "If you've read the file then you know he's dead..."

"What?"

"Barney, he's dead..."

"Um...no he's not."

"Liz what are you talking about?!"

"Just hold on." Liz ran off up the stairs leaving Kip alone and confused.

A couple moments later Liz came back with her computer. She pressed a couple buttons and then twisted it around to show Kip. Barney's file was on it. Kip took the computer and started reading the file. She found herself sitting down on her bed as she read the information on her oldest brother. Then she as something that made her stomach do a flip.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It can't be..." Kip set the laptop on her bed, ran out of the room, an upq the stairs, ignoring Liz's shouts

 **Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I'll post the next chapter soon. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I am so sorry this had taken so long but it's finally here I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you to all those who have stuck with me and are still reading this you guys are so awesome!**

Chapter 18

Rage boiled up in kips stomach. How could he not tell me about this? She thought angrily. She was only slightly aware of Liz fallowing behind her. Liz was asking her something but Kip ignored the question. Kip finally reached her destination, Clint's room. She opened the door without knocking and then slammed the door behind her looking Liz out. Clint, who was sitting on a chair reading looked up at her.

"Oh, hey K-"

"Did you now?".

"What? Kip what's wrong?" He put his book down and stood up.

"Did you know?" She said more forcefully, but trying to keep herself calm.

"Know what?"

"That Barney is alive!" She yelled at him.

"How d-"

"Did you know and lie to me about it?"

"Kip..."

"Oh my god." She scoffed. "You did know, and you lied to me. Right to my face!"

"Kip I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's in the files Clint! You really think I wouldn't find them?"

"How did you get the files?"

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that you lied to me! You told me he was dead!"

"I couldn't tell you the truth!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You had always looked up to Barney, I didn't want to ruin him for you!"

"Ruin him for me?" Kip scoffed. "Clint! The fact that he ran away and took you with him when you were nine ruined him for me! Every since that day I have resented him."

Clint was about to respond when the door to the bathroom opened and Nat appeared. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a bathrobe. Both Clint and Kip stared at her. Clint's eyes widened and he looked at Kip.

"This is not what it looks like." He said quickly. Kip was stunned for a minute but soon regained her ability to speak.

"You know what? I don't even care what this," she pointed at the two of them, "is. What you two do in your spare time is none of my business. What is my business is that you lied that my brother is alive and, big news, a member of the freaking League of Assassins! How the hell could you not tell me that?"

"I told you! I didn't want to ruin him for you!"

"No, you were afraid that I couldn't handle it."

"Kip, that's-"

"Come on, tell me straight to my face that that's not true." She stared angrily into his eyes. He stayed silent. "You can't. Because deep down you think I'm still a weak little blonde girl who can't take care of herself." She turned away and headed for the door. "News flash Clint, I am not." Before Clint could say anything else Kip was already gone. Clint sighed and buried his face inn is hands.

"You ran away at nine? You told me you were eighteen..." Nat eyed him suspiciously. He groaned.

OOOOO

Kip left Clint's room and found herself standing in the hall. Liz, who was leaning against the wall, looked up at her.

"Well that sounded like it went well."

"Don't even go there." She started walking back downstairs to her room. Liz started to fallow.

"So um...what is the league of assassins?" Liz asked.

"A place full of very bad people."

"And you brother is part of it..?"

"Yeah, apparently."

Liz mumbled something Kip couldn't quite make out. Kip heard Liz's phone beep. Liz took it out of her pocket and read a text.

"Oh great, Tony's throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate a business deal, he says he wants all of us there." She said after she put her phone back into her pocket.

"I am NOT in the mood for a party." Kip said. "Who's the deal with anyway?"

"Some company in Starling City. Pepper said we've been trying to for, a partnership with them for years.

Kip stopped dead in her tracks. "What company?"

"Um...something Consolidated."

"Queen...?" Kip asked slowly.

"Yeah! Wait how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Said Kip meekly. Liz poem went off again.

"I have to go talk to Tony and Pepper. I'll see you later.

"Ok." As the two women went off in separate directions only one thought was going through kips head. I'm so screwed.

OOOOO

Oliver was sitting at his desk at Queen Consolidated when Isabel walked in. She sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"I just got word back from Start Industries, they've accepted the deal."

"Well that's good news." Oliver responded. A thought popped into his mind, just a little while ago he had broken into the tower looking for a piece of technology he needed and now he is making a business deal with the same company.

"Yes, Mr. Stark is holding a party at his tower tomorrow night to celebrate. The board wants you to attend."

"Why me and not you?"

"Because you're the face of the company. Your name is on the building. And from what I know about Tony Stark it seems like you two will get along quite nicely." A smug grin formed on her face.

"Fine. When is it at?"

"Tomorrow evening, six o'clock." She started to get up. "I'll arrange to have the plane leave at 5:30 tomorrow. Don't be late." She said as she left the room.

OOOOO

Ra's Al Ghul was sitting on his 'throne' in Nanda Parbat when one of his guards came in. He walked towards him and kneeled in front of the throne. After Ra's told him to rise the guard spoke.

"He is here my liege."

"Send him in." He told the guard, who hurried off to send in the guest. A few moment later Pierce walked into the room.

"Ra's, how are things?"

"What has taken so long? It's been over two weeks since we last spoke." Ra's said coldly.

"Whoa, calm down there. I told you it was going to take time."

"You said you would contact me in one week, it has been twice that time. I do not like to be played with Mr. Pierce."

"I am not playing with you, I can promise you that. It has just taken a bit longer then expected to gather the information. And please, I've told you to call me Alexander." He was met with only a blank stare. "Well, moving on from that, I have information for you."

"Good."

"Stark is holding a party at his tower. Everyone will be there."

"Including Oliver Queen?"

"Yes."

"That will be a risk. Having all of them there in one place."

"What you see as a risk I see as an opportunity." Pierce began to pace back and forth across the room. "They won't expect an attack at this time."

"And what if somehow they do expect the attack and the they take down your men?"

"Who said it will be my men?"

"Are you saying you want me to send my men in and try to take out the Avengers and the Arrow on the word of a rich man in a suit?"

"My word is good, you know that."

"I know nothing about except the fact that all you want is power."

"Isn't that the same thing that you want?"

"No, I do not want power-"

"Bullshit."

Ra's stood up from his seat and looked into the other mans eyes. "I do not want power because I already have power." He said forcefully. Pierce looked angry.

"So you won't send in your men because you are too stubborn?"

"I did not say I would not send my men in. I said it was a risk."

"So you will send in your men?"

"I will supply you with ten of my men. That is what you will get from me. No more."

"I'll send in some of my men too and I suppose that will be enough."

"It better be. If this fails and even one of my men dies I will be rethinking this alliance." He sat back down in his chair and shouted for one of the guards. One of them walked in. They exchanged a few sentences in Arabic and then the guard left. "Ten of my men will leave with you. Return them within 12 hours."

"You won't regret your decision." Pierce said as he walked out of the room.

OOOOO

The next day

Kip laid in her bed in her pajamas. Liz and Pepper stood over her.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Pepper ask her.

"I am sick...? What else could I mean?" Kip responded

"You're lying because you don't want to go to Tony's party tonight?" Liz said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Did you know that when people are lying they don't use contractions?"

"You are an idiot." Kip paused. "Damn it." She said. Both Liz and Pepper laughed. Peppers sight and then said.

"Well I hope you feel better soon." She said.

"Thank you Pepper." Kip responded. Pepper turned and walked out of the room shaking her head. Liz sat down on the end of Kip's bed.

"So what's the real reason you don't want to go?"

"I'm not in the mood." Kip said as she rolled over on her side facing away from Liz.

"Take it from someone who's done the whole 'I'm sick' thing, either you're really pissed at someone or you're avoiding someone." She paused. "Or both."

"Liz, I really just do not feel well."

"And there it is again."

"What?" Kip asked her, confused. Liz got up off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Do not." She said as she left the room. Kip sighed then pulled out her phone and went to her messages. She scrolled all the way down to the contact at the bottom, and pressed it. Oliver. She read the six messages that she had never responded to.

Where are you? Sara, Laurel and your father need you.

Felicity told me you contacted her. What's going on?

Sara! Answer me! Please! The team isn't the same without you.

Sara, are you ok? I know you can take care of yourself but I am still worried.

Where the hell are you? Nysa said your not at the league, and Felicity hasn't found any signs of you in New York.

Sara, please respond to me. We all need you. I need you...

Kip squeezed her eyes shut and put her phone down. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes.

OOOOO

Sara punched her opposer in the stomach and dodged his attempt to kick her feet out from under her. He managed to hit her in her side before she was able to punch him in the face, grab his arm and twist it. She elbowed him in the pressure point on is side and pushed him to the ground. She felt a sense a of victory as he feel to the ground. But it didn't last long. A second man who was hiding in the shadows jumped onto her and pushed her to the ground. He punched her in the face twice and in the side once before she fell to the ground on her back. She watched as the man drew his arm back again, preparing to punch her.

"Hold!" A voice yelled. Nysa stepped forward. The man got of of Sara and got up.

"That wasn't fair! You said I only had to fight one!" Sara yelled.

"Who said anything about this being fair?" Nysa walked over to Sara and held out a hand. "In combat you must be ready for everything."

"You couldn't have told me that before we started?" Sara grabbed Nysa's hand and pulled herself up.

"Then it wouldn't have been as fun to watch." Nysa said with a playful smile on her face. Kip smacked her in the shoulder. Nysa laughed.

"Its not funny."

"Yes it is."

"Tell that the the bruise on my side and the cut on my face."

"Would you like me to apologize?"

"Yes actually."

"I am sorry. There, do you feel better?"

"Yes I do."

"Good." There was silence and then after a while Sara said,

"Nysa I want to tell my brother I am alive."

"What? Why?"

"I just...we haven't seen each other for over ten years and I just want him to know I'm alive..."

"Are you not happy here?"

"What? No, it's not that. I just want to see him. Just for a day. And after that I'll come right back. I just want him to know I'm ok."

"My father will not allow it."

"Your his daughter, if you talk to him maybe he will let me go...? Just for a day..."

Nysa sighed. "I will speak to him. But I guarantee nothing." She said. Kip was overjoyed. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Nysa and hugged her. Nysa seemed startled at first but then hugged Sara back.

"You are welcome."

OOOOO

Clint looked at the clock. It was 5:45. The guests for Tony's party had started to arrive. He and Nat were about to make their way down stairs to join everyone. He stared in his mirror and fiddled with the bow tie on his tux. Nat, who was in a dark red dress that went down to her knees walked up behind him and slapped his hand.

"Stop messing with it." She scolded.

"I still don't get why I had to wear a tux." He complained.

"Because this is a big deal for Stark Industry's. And I just think you look good in a tux." She said. He puffed up his chest and straightened his bow tie.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"I guess I do kind of look like James Bond." He looked into the mirror again. "I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred."

Nat rolled her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and used him to stay steady as she put on her black heels. When she was done he held out his arm.

"Shall we miss Moneypenny?" He asked. She linked her arm around his.

"We shall Mr. Bond." She responded.

Together they walked down to the party. There were at least 100 people there, although Clint probably only knew 20 of them. He looked around hoping he would see Kip. He didn't like the way they left things the last time they talked and he wanted to make it right. Although that my prove harder then he'd hoped as she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, well, he thought, there will be plenty more times to talk with her in the future. He mingled amount the crowd, saying a few words every now and then to people he recognized. At some point he had gotten a martini from the bar and held it up for Nat to see. She only shook her head and laughed in response. All in all it wasn't going as bad as he thought it was going to be, that is until Pepper came up behind him.

"Clint!" She said to him as he started to turn around. "I'd like to introduce you to-" she didn't get to finish. When Clint turned around he found himself face to face with none other then Oliver Queen.

"Oliver Queen." He said hatefully. Oliver looked confused.

"Do we know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Wait, holy crap, Clint?"

"Yes, that'd be me."

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not."

"Wait you know each other?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, we do." Clint answered.

"Yes, Clint and I knew each other when we were younger."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, could you actually excuse us for a moment? It was nice to meet you miss Potts." Oliver reached out and put an arm on Clint's and lead him to a spot where there were less people around. Once they were out of Pepper's view Clint pushed Oliver's arm off of his and said,

"Don't touch me again."

"I see you still have some resentment towards me."

"Some resentment?"

"Wait, has Sara not told you she's still alive...?"

"Of course she has!"

"Good. Wait, Have you seen her recently? She left Starling a while ago and none of us have heard from her." He seemed genuinely concerned, but Clint didn't want him near Kip, even if the two of them were still friends.

"No, I haven't seen her in years, not since she told me she was still alive." He lied. "And even if I had seen her I wouldn't tell you."

"Look Clint, I am sorry for what happened. I am, but Sara and I had fixed things before she left. You father, Laurel and I are even friends again."

"Well maybe I'm not as forgiving as them."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just as bad as I am?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Clint you and your brother ran away when you were eight. That destroyed your family. I know, I was there as they went through it."

"That is nothing compared to what you did!"

"How so? Clint you didn't even come back when Sara disappeared! They thought you were dead. So did I."

"Don't give that bullshit that you actually care because I know you don't."

"I do care, ok? I know no one wants to believe it but I've changed. I'm a different person, I hope a better person."

"I have a hard time believing that you, Oliver Queen, could be anything but an overprivileged rich boy who-" before Clint could finish he heard Nat's voice.

"There you are Clint, Tony's been looking for you. Come here." She smiled and nodded at Oliver in a polite way before grabbing Clint's hand and pulling away. She lead him all the way to the other side of the room before stopping.

"Where's Tony? What does he want?" He asked angrily.

"Oh he doesn't want anything. I just used that as an excuse to get you away from Oliver Queen before you killed him." She grabbed two glasses of champagne off of the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to Clint. "Drink this and try to calm yourself. You look like you're going to kill the next person you see."

"I think I might." He said as he took the glass and took a sip. After a couple of minutes Nat asked,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He took another sip.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about Oliver."

"Why did you tell me you ran away when Kip 'died' when you actually ran away at eight? I mean I thought we didn't lie to each other. You made that rule when we first met.'

"I know..." He put the glass of champagne down on the small table next to them and turned to look out of the large window they were standing next to. "It's just-" he stopped talking when he saw something in the building across from them. Nat must have noticed this. She looked out of the window.

"Clint what is it?"

"Building across the way. Top floor third window from the right." He saw her squint her eyes in the direction her was looking.

"Oh my god is that a-"

"Sniper." They both looked at each other with a look of alarm. Clint turned toward the crowd. "Everybody down!" Before people could respond a shot rang out and the large window he and Nat were standing by shattered.

OOOOO

Kip awoke to the sound of a gunshot and people screaming. She jumped out of her bed and went to get he bo staff out of her closet. She was about to leave her closet when she heard the door to her room open. She froze.

"Kip?" Liz's voice said urgently. Kip breather a sigh of relief and stepped out of the closet. Liz and a large cut on her lip.

"Liz what the hell is going on?"

"Someone is attacking the party."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But their strong and we need all the help we can get." Liz rushed passed Kip and went into her closet.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" She asked Liz. Kip watched as Liz was dug through the clothes in her closet until she found the box where Kip kept her Canary suit. Kip felt a feeling of dread. "Liz what are you doing?" She asked. Liz opened the box and took out the suit, then got up and turned toward her. Liz held out the suit.

"We need the woman in black."

 **Ooh...cliffhanger! Mwahaha. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	19. Announcement

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if any of you thought this was a new chapter, unfortunately it its not. But do not worry! A new chapter will come out soon. Both of us have been very busy and haven't been able to write much. We are both very sorry about this and thank you for being so patient with us. You guys are all awesome!**

 **A new chapter will be coming out soon!**

 **\- Juliet and Molly**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long to post this thank you for being so patient.**

 **Also, the chapter was having some weird problems the first time we tried to post this so if it still if having problems we are very sorry hopefully this works!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Kip stared at the black suit in Liz's hands. She wanted to say something but no words formed. The only thing she was thinking about was how long Liz had known. Finally, she was able to say,

"Liz how-" she was interrupted.

"Not important right now. We are being attacked and you just need to friend in green is already here so everyone will just think you are with him." She walked over to the door, Kip didn't fallow. Liz must have noticed, before opening the door she stopped and turned back towards Kip. "You're the woman in black, Kip. From all the news and everything I've heard about her she's selfless and would do anything to protect others. Right now we need her, not you, her." Liz took a deep breath and then opened the door and ran out into the hall. The door shut behind her, leaving Kip alone in her room looking down at the black suit in her hands. Liz was right, and Kip knew it, but if Clint found out...no! She didn't care. She was the Canary. She helped people no matter what. She quickly put on her suit and mask and grabbed her bo staff. As she was walking out the door a thought popped into her mind. Yes, she'd go and fight, but not before making a quick stop first.

OOOOO

Shards of glass rained down on Clint. He protectively covered Nat. He knew he'd get crap for it later but he didn't care. Another shot rang out and everyone in the room screamed and started running in all directions. Seconds later dozens of men dressed in black with masks and semi autos stormed into the room guns blaring. Clint counted four bodies laying on the ground slready. There would be more. He looked down at Nat.

"You ok?" He shouted at her over the screams and gunshots. She simply nodded back at him while she pulled out a gun from a holster on her side. "Oh of course you'd bring a gun to this."

"What else would you expect?" Before either could say anything else they saw three of the men coming towards them. Unlike the others these men didn't have guns, there were dressed in all black. Nat shot two of them as Clint ran towards the other and attacked him. The man was incredibly skilled in fighting and probably could have taken him down if Clint hadn't pulled a knife out of his suit pocket and stabbed him.

"See! You brought a weapon too!" Shouted Nat.

"Yeah wasn't the right kind though." He looked down at the knife, then back up at Nat. "You wouldn't happen to have a second gun hidden on you would you?" He asked.

She only smiled, then pulled up her dress slightly and took another gun out of a holster on her other leg. She tossed it to him. He caught it and said.

"You never cease to amaze me." He raised the gun and aimed it at one of the men. Right as he was about to shoot a loud shot rang out and someone across the room fell. The sniper.

"Nat we need to take him out!" He yelled.

"With what? All we have are pistols, and we can't get to the weapons room."

"If I could get a hold of one of their guns."

"Clint that's all the way across to the other building! There's no way."

"I've made longer shots."

"With your bow or an actual sniper rifle! Not with something like a semi auto!"

"I gotta try! We can't just let him take out everyone here!"

"Ok, but what happens if you miss?"

"I won't." Before she could say anything else he ran into the mess of people to find a man with a gun. He saw Tony and Rhodes were in their suits fighting with two of the men, Steve was fighting with three at the same time without his shield, it was still in his room. He didn't know where Banner was, probably somewhere trying not to hulk out which was probably a good thing. The hulk destroying the entire tower is not what they needed right now. Then he saw something that took him off guard. It was the Arrow of Starling city and his team, he was here fighting too. _Why the hell is he here?_ thought Clint. He saw three of the men with semi autos aiming their guns at some guests, about to shoot them. Clint picked up his pace and headed towards them, aiming his gun and shooting one of the men. The other two turned towards him right as he attacked them. As he wrestled with one of the remaining men he shot the other in the knee. After getting the man in a choke hold he shot the other again, this time making it lethal. After the man in the choke hold passed out Clint dropped him and picked up one of the guns. Before leaving he turned towards the guests,

"Get out of here! Go to the back exit and don't stop running until you are out of the building, got it?" They nodded. "Good, now go!" They all got up and ran towards the exit in the back of the room. After making sure they had exited the room safely, Clint ran back towards the window that had been shattered. He grabbed one of the tall, round tables that were around and flipped it on its side so he could rest the gun on the edge of it. Nat came up behind him, watching his back.

"Don't screw up." She said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Nat." Using his enhanced vision he searched the building across the way until his eyes landed on the sniper. He had moved over to a different window, now being on the sixth window to the right. _Ok, he thought, I've made harder shots then this before. Granted that was with my bow... No, stop thinking like that. You can make this shot Barton. You will make this shot if it's the last thing you ever do._ He took a deep breath and aimed the gun, then he let his breath out, he pulled the trigger. The snipers body jolted and fell.

"Haha! I did it!"

"Never doubted you." Nat jumped up and returned to the fight. Clint turned to his left and saw one of the men in black coming towards him. "Did you see that? I just made that shot," he pointed out the building, "with this." He gestured to the gun. The man looked at him incredulously. Clint used the opportunity to shoot him with the semi auto. He shook his head as the man fell. "Idiot."

OOOOO

Kip ran down the hall in her suit. She held Steve's shield in one hand and Clint's bow in the other. His quiver was around her shoulder full of arrows. Her bo staff was in two pieces strapped to her back. She'd get it out when she got to the scene of the fight. Which would be very soon. The sounds of gunshots and screaming grew nearer and nearer until finally she burst into the room. She immediately yelled to Steve.

"Cap!" She threw his shield in his direction. He caught it, looking grateful. Clint was on the other side of the room fighting three men at once. Getting to him wouldn't be easy, but it definitely wouldn't be the hardest thing she'd ever done. A man in black charged at her, she blocked his punch and countered it, using Clint's bow. She took an arrow from the quiver and stabbed the man in the eye. She knocked the arrow and shot it at another man. Slowly but surely, she made her way over to Clint, killing three of the men on her way. When she got there he was fighting with another man. She quickly knocked an arrow and shot the man. Clint turned as she did, curious as to who had shot one of his arrows. When he saw her they both paused and stared at each other. Turning on the voice manipulator on her suit she took the quiver off her shoulder, held out it and the bow and said,

"Thought you might want these."

Without hesitating he took a small pistol out of his jacket and pointed it at her. She kept her eyes fixed on his, reading his emotions. Trying to remain calm, she said,

"Cl-" she cut herself off before she said his name. "Hawkeye, I know we aren't friends, but right now there is a bigger threat here and we all need to concentrate on that."

He still remained silent, but his eyes shifted and focused on something behind them. He quickly moved the gun slightly to the side and pulled the trigger. Kip felt the bullet fly past here ear and heard a grunt as it made contact with someone behind her. There was ringing in her ear as she turned around to see one of the men, dead on the floor behind them, obviously intending to try and attack her. Turning back around she said,

"Thanks,"

"Don't thank me, I'll probably kill you later." His voice was stone cold, completely serious. He grabbed his stuff out of her hands and strapped on the quiver. Before anything else could be said he joined in the fight once again. She pulled the two parts of her bo staff off her back and snapped them together. She jumped into the fight, skillfully using her staff. She kicked a man and hit another with her staff, but the man she kicked countered and caught her leg flipping her over onto the floor. The staff was knocked from her hands. The man grabbed it and swung it down on her. She rolled out of the way, then jumped to her feet. He swung again and she caught the end. She pulled it forward and tried to punch the man but he blocks again. This man was an equal match for her. That was a rare thing. Usually the only people who were an equal math for her were members of the league. The realization came crashing down on her. With a swift movement she punched the man and slipped off his mask. She found herself staring into the eyes of a league member. Anger and adrenaline rushed through her.

 **"We had a deal!" She yelled at the man in Arabic as she punched him.**

 **"This is not about the deal, this is not about you."** He blocked and countered, but this time Kip was ready for it. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, forcing him to his knees. She saw her bo staff on the ground and grabbed it, putting the mans neck between it and her. The man was now in a hold he couldn't get out of. One wrong move and she would break his neck.

 **"What is going on? I said I'd be back in thirty days and I am still true to my word. I told Ra's to stay away from my friends until then."**

 **"This is not about your deal."**

 **"Then what is it about?"**

 **"That is something only he can tell you."** He grinned evilly. She pulled on her staff, putting pressure on his throat. Getting very close to his ear she said,

 **"I am part of the league, you will tell me what you are doing here or you will die."** She spoke forcefully. The man didn't respond. **"Tell me why you are here!"**

 **"I take orders only from Ra's Al Ghul."**

 **"You really think he cares about you? Well guess what, all in all you are just another pawn in his war. He is the last man you should take orders from."**

 **"I am Aleankabut, I am a loyal member of the League of Assassins, and I take my orders only from Ra's Al Ghul."**

 **"Very well, it's your choice."** Without hesitation she snapped his neck and he went limp. His body fell to the ground. She turned around and saw Liz, starring at her in horror. Oh god... A tear ran down Liz's cheek and she started to back away.

"Liz!" Kip called. But Liz didn't respond. She turned away and ran from her. Kip tried to go after her but three men appeared in front of her. The fight wasn't over yet, but as soon as it did end she knew what she had to do.

OOOOO

The fight was over, the few men in black who hadn't been killed had fled from the scene. SHIELD officers were now all over the tower removing dead body's and cleaning up. Kip sat off in a corner out of her suit getting patched up by Steve.

"Thanks for bringing in my shield." He said as he dabbed a cotton swab on one of her cuts.

"That was the woman in black. I was downstairs in my room when I was attacked by two of the men remember." She winced as he cleaned a cut on her forehead.

"Right, yes of course." He dabbed another cotton swab on her cut. A moment of silence passed, then Kip said,

"She knows."

"Who knows what?"

"Liz, about me."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but she's known for awhile."

"Great. How does she feel about it?"

"Well-" Their conversation was interrupted by a voice Kip hadn't heard in years.

"What the hell happened here?" Director Fury asked angrily.

"Shit." Kip murmured. Steve put down the first aid supplies and turned to walk towards him.

"Director Fury, the party was attacked by a group of-" Steve didn't finish, he was interrupted by Fury, who was looking straight at Kip.

"Miss Barton, what in the hell are you doing here?" The anger in his voice grew. She sat up and walked towards him.

"Wait you know each other?" Steve asked.

"Directer Fury and I are acquainted, yes. How are you Nick? You're looking good. Is that a new eye patch?" She asked pleasantly. He only glared at her. "I see you steal hold some resentment towards me."

"I don't know why, it's not like you almost got two of my best agents killed, one of which was your brother."

"That was not my fault."

"The mission would have gone according to plan if you hadn't shown up."

"The mission was still successful. You got what you needed."

"I had to lose an agent first."

"Oh and that's my fault?"

"Yes, it is."

"Director Fury, I didn't know you were coming." Said Clint as he walked up. With one look he saw what was happening. "I'll brief you one what happened sir, Kip I believe Liz needed to talk to you."

"Whatever." Kip walked away from the three men. _Budapest was not my fault, it wasn't my fault, wasn't my fault,_ she thought. She made it out of the room and into an empty corridor. Leaning against the wall she repeated the words in her head. She had almost gotten that god forsaken place out of her head. The place where she had almost gotten Clint killed. _No, it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault_. She had almost convinced herself it wasn't, she'd stopped thinking about it, forgotten. But Fury had to bring it up. Her mind flashed back to meeting with Clint for the first time after she had 'died'. He was on a mission but the league had found him for her. She told him she was alive, he asked her to stay. She knew she couldn't, but she agreed to stay until his mission was over. She screwed up, stayed too long. The memory of bomb going off filled Kip's head. A bullet finding its way into Clint's side.

"Sara?" A voice said. Kip looked up and saw Diggle a little ways down the hall.

"Dig?"

"What are you doing here? Oliver's been looking for you." He walked closer to her. She took a deep breath, shaking the memory's out of her head.

"Where is he now?"

"Down stairs. Come on, I'll take you." He started to walk down the hall. Kip didn't fallow. He noticed. "Sara, come on."

"I'm not coming back Dig."

"What?"

"I'm not coming back to Starling city. I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't Dig. That part of my life, it's over. I did all I could, but I don't belong there."

"You belong here?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you staying here?"

"I'm not, at least not for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going back to the league."

"What? Why? Why on earth would you go back to that place, that hell hole?"

"I don't have a choice. I made a deal, and I plan to keep it."

"What do you mean a deal?"

"A friend of mine got hurt, badly. I took her to Ra's and he saved her life. In exchange I had to go back within a month. Which leaves me roughly a week and a half."

"We can find a way to-"

"No we can't. I'm tired of running from my own life. I'm going back, weather you or Oliver like it or not. It's my choice."

"It is your choice, but are you sure you've thought all this through?"

"Yes, I've thought it through more times then you could imagine. This is the only way all of you can be safe."

"Ok, if this is what you want."

"It is."

"Then all you have to do is convince Oliver to let you go."

"You make it sound like an easy thing to do."

"Well it's not impossible."

"Oh really?"

"Come on, lets go." He turned and started to walk out the room again, this time she fallowed. The whole time she thought of what she'd say to Oliver. He wouldn't understand her choice, she knew that. No matter how hard she tried to convince him. The walk downstairs was uneventful, thankfully. Kip was getting tired of people jumping out of the shadows attacking her. Finally they made it downstairs where a group of roughly 70 people stood being questioned by SHIELD agents. Amongst the crowd Kip saw Oliver and Roy standing next to each other, she was about to go to them when someone else. Liz leaned against the wall being questioned by an agent. Annoyance showed on her face.

"Give me a sec Dig." she walked over to Liz. When she was close enough she put a hand on the agents shoulder. "I think thats quite enough questions, you can go."

"Ma'am-"

"Go. Away." Kip stared coldly into the agents eyes. He became uncomfortable, and began to fidget. After seeming to debate something in his head he nodded and walked away.

"Liz are you-"

"No Kip, I am not ok. I'm not ok at all. Everyones lying to me, people I trusted are turning out to be lier's, cheaters...and killers."

"I was going to tell you."

"Where you?"

Kip wasn't able to answer, Oliver's voice broke through their conversation.

"Sara." He said. She turned to face him. He nodded his head in a way that meant come here. She sighed.

"Look Liz, I want to talk, will you meet me in my room in about an hour?"

"Fine." She walked away. Kip turned around and walked towards Oliver.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to have some patience." she said coldly.

"We need to talk Sara."

"You mean you need to try and convince me to come back with you." she raised her voice. Some people turned their heads.

"Sara, lets take a walk so we can talk, away from all these people who could overhear something."

"Ok, lets just get this over with." She walked in the direction of the door. They walked across the street into the park. When they found a spot away from anyone else Oliver turned towards her.

"Sara, what are you doing here?'

"I'm trying to rebuild my relationship with my brother."

"Oh yes Clint, who happens to be Hawkeye the avenger and you neglected to tell me?"

"Why the hell would you care?! And how did you not recognize him!?"

"The last time I saw him was when he was a kid!"

"Enough you two! Its like listening to a married couple." Dig yelled at them. Kip turned away from Oliver and shook her head. There was silence.

"I can't come back Oliver."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't come back. I made a deal with Ra's. My friends life, in exchange I come back to the league."

"How can you even think about going back? After all they've done to you."

"They saved my life."

"In exchange you have to give it to them?"

"Oliver I made a deal and I intend to keep it. You can't change my mind. So you can either fight with me and this can end with us hating each other, or you can accept my decision and let me go. It's your choice."

He lowered his voice.

"Sara, please don't do this to me again."

"Ollie, I'm sorry, but there's things I have to do there. People I have to speak with."

"But-"

"You can't change my mind." she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you Ollie, I always will. and I am sorry for doing this again, but I have to go." She noticed the sad look on his face. He was obviously not happy with her choice, but there wasn't a way he could change her mind and he must have known that.

"When do you go back?" He asked quietly

"A week and a half, roughly."

"You could come back to Starling with us, until that time is up."

"You know I can't."

"Felicity is gonna be pissed you didn't say goodbye."

"I know, can you tell her goodbye for me?"

"She'll still be pissed."

"I know." she paused. "How about on my way back to the league I'll stop by and say a proper goodbye. To everyone."

"Including your family?"

"Yes including them."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell them about Clint?"

"That's not my secret to tell, is it?"

"They still deserve to know."

"He will tell them when he's ready. Until then we would both appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Thank you." She noticed a convoy black suburban with SHIELD logos on them pull up to the tower. "You should really be going, if you stay around here much longer SHIELD might put together the pieces and find out who you really are."

"I know." He paused and looked at her. "You sure you are really ok with going back?"

"Yes, I am sure. This is what I want."

"Ok, but you're still stopping by to say goodbye, you know, for Felicity.

"Right, for Felicity." She hugged him and he hugged back. It was a long hug, and a nice hug. Next she moved to Dig, then Roy. "I'll see you all on a week, don't worry. we can say a proper goodbye then."

"Don't go looking for trouble." Said Dig.

"Oh you know me, I won't have to look for it." she watched them walk back across the street to the tower garage. A moment later Oliver's limousine pulled out and drove down the road. Kip sat down on a nearby bench in silence. It was soothing, after everything that had happened silence was exactly what she needed. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Kip." Liz's voice rang out. Kip quickly turned and saw her standing a short distance behind her.

"Liz, how long have you been there?"

"The whole time."

"Did you-"

"Yes, I heard everything. Don't worry, I wont tell. I'm a trustworthy person unlike a lot of people."

"Liz I'm sorry, I was going to tell you about everything. About who I was."

"Were you? Were you really? Let me tell you something, all my life people have been lying to me and betraying me. I've never had a real friend. Until I met you. I thought you were someone I could trust, someone who wouldn't lie to me no matter what. But you proved me wrong. You're just liked everyone else and I don't want people like that, people like you in my life, So please get out."

"What?" Kip's heart broke in two.

"You have until morning to be out of the tower. If you're not gone by then I'll move you out myself." Liz got up and started to walk away, Kip got up and fallowed.

"Liz, please, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything that's happened to me, who I am." Tears formed in her eyes. Liz stopped and turned around. When she did Kip saw her eyes. There was something in them, something inhuman.

"You had your chance." Without saying another word Liz walked away, leaving Kip alone in the park to think about what had just happened. She knew she didn't have a choice, she had to leave. She'd screwed it up as usual. Slowly she started to walk back to the tower, she needed to pack.

OOOOO

 _There he was, sitting in the cafe with some red head in Budapest. She hadn't seen him in years. Now she was finally here, staring at him from the other side of the street. With Nysa's persuasion Ra's tracked him down and let her come for a couple days to see him, with a chaperone of corse._

 _"Is that him?" Nysa asked as she stood next to her._

 _"Yeah." She watched him and the red head closely. The red head something with a grin on her face that Clint obviously thought was funny because a smile spread across her face. He looked happy, something she hadn't seen in him since before he left with Barney. He'd come back every year or so and check up on Sara. They were always the closest of the family. He'd always tell her not to tell their parents or Laurel that he was back in town and she never did. Whenever time he'd visit he always seemed unhappy, she was able to get him to smile once or twice when they were together. She could only imagine what had happened to him when she went on the boat. But that didn't matter now, because he was happy, or at least he looked happy. Sara started to back up slightly, Nysa looked at her._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I can't. He looks so happy. If I go in there it will just screw things up."_

 _"How can you know that?"_

 _"Because that's how it always goes."_

 _"Sara, your brother has spent the last three years thinking that you were dead, and now here you stand, with the opportunity to tell him that you are not and you are deciding to forgo that choice?"_

 _"What if he hates me?"_

 _"He wont."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I do not, but if someone I cared about that I thought was dead came to me and proved other wise I would be happy, not angry."_

 _Sara sighed._

 _"Now lets go." Nysa started walking towards the cafe._

 _"Nysa wait!"_

 _"If you do not come with me then I shall go in myself and bring him to you."_

 _"Fine! I'm coming." Sara ran across the street after Nysa. Butterflies formed in her stomach as they entered the small building._

OOOOO

Early the next morning Kip found herself walking to the door carrying a small backpack. One of her biggest mistakes was coming here and thinking she could fit in. Why would she think that? There was only one place where she ever felt like she belonged. After all, where else should a monster live but hell? She had made the decision not to say goodbye, everyone but Liz would try and change her mind, make her stay. That wasn't going to happen. She hadn't told talked to Clint. Some would say it was her being cowardly, they were right. She didn't want to face hime and see the look on his face as she deserts him again. The door was growing closer, she was almost out when she heard Steve's voice.

"Kip?" he asked. She turned on her heels.

"Steve? What are you doing?"

"I'm going for my run. What are you doing?" He looked at her for a moment, noticed the back back thrown over her shoulder and then spoke again. "You're leaving." He noted. She looked down at her feet. "Did you tell Clint?"

"No."

"He deserves to know."

"Oh do not give me that talk."

"What talk?"

"The talk where you tell me I have to step up and be brave. Not because I deserve it, but because he deserves it. I know it's difficult but it's the right thing, and the right thing is always the hardest."

"I don't think I have to give you the speech." He raised his eyebrows. She sighed.

"I have to tell him don't I?"

"Well, it would be the right thing to do."

"I hate you."

"I wasn't even the one who gave you the speech. You gave it to yourself." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you Steve." She walked up and gave him a hug. "You've been a good friend. And I just met you three weeks ago, It usually takes me years to trust people so thats an honer."

"I'm just doing what anyone would do."

"Take the god damn compliment Rogers."

"Watch your language."

"Did you really just say that?"

"It just slipped out. Please do not tell Tony, he'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Fine, fine I won't tell. Unless you piss me off. I have blackmail now so watch it." She walked to the stairs.

"See you later Kip." Said Steve as he walked towards the doors.

"I seriously doubt that." she said back as she entered the stairwell. The way up to Clint's room was a bit longer then Kip would have preferred. It was the top floor, so she decided to take the elevator...Just this once. In the elevator she thought of what she was going to say to him. It was going to be almost the exact conversation that she had with Oliver. He'd try to make her stay, but it wasn't his choice. It wasn't even her choice. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She saw Clint's door down the hall. _Ok_ , she thought, _you have to do this. He deserves it._ She walked down to the door and raised her fist to it. She knocked four times. A couple seconds later the door opened. Clint stood on the other side of it. He was still dressed in the same thing he was wearing the previous night and his eyes were bloodshot. He obviously hadn't slept.

"Kip? What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" he looked at the clock.

"I could ask you the same thing." She studied him. He had a down look on his face, a couple patched up cuts and a bandage wrapped around his wrist. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, that makes me feel great about myself." He stepped aside. "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah." She walked into his room and looked around. It was quite a sight. On one wall there were weapons hung up, bows, knives, guns you name it. On another wall there was a tv mounted and movie posters hung around it. There was a couch, table, built in kitchen and a door that must have lead to the bedroom. "Jesus. What do I have to do to get a room like this?"

"Save the world from a crazy ass god and his army of aliens."

"Well then." She noticed a bunch of papers and photographs strewn out on the coffee table. "Whats this?" she asked, walking over to it. But when she got their she understood. There were blueprints of the tower with parts of it circled in red marker, its most unprotected areas. Then she picked up the stack of photos and looked through them. They were pictures the SHIELD team had taken, it was of bodies. There eleven of them. Kip slowly shuffled through them all, emotions boiled inside her. Fear, anger, sadness, regret. She looked back up at Clint sadly.

"Eleven dead, thirty-two wounded, four of which are in intensive care. They don't know if they'll make it." He said. Kip knew what he was doing.

"It's not your fault." She said, then in her head, _It's mine. I should have never come, this would have never happened._ He nodded slowly, then looked back up at her, seeming to try and shake off the mood they had been out in.

"So what are you doing here?" He walked over to the kitchen where he grabbed a box of cereal and some milk.

"I'm here to tell you goodbye." At this statement all signs of his tiredness disappeared. He stopped pouring his milk.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving, and you can't change my mind."

"But...Why?"

"I-I thought I could fit in here, but I can't, I don't fit in. I am so sorry for leaving you again but it's for the best."

"You do fit in here."

"Clint, please don't. I stayed here for a bit, but it's time to go back where I belong."

"Where is that?"

"Now that would take a very long time to tell."

"I have the whole day."

"I don't. Clint I really am sorry, for everything that's happened. I don't want to do this to you again but I swear that one day when we see each other again I will tell you everything."

"I can't change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not." They both stood in the doorway staring at each other. "Clint, I know things have been tough between us...we've both kept so many secrets, and still are, and and I am sorry for that, but I hope that we can put it behind us. Go our separate ways in each others good grace." Silence.

"I'm sorry for keeping the info on Barney from you. It wasn't fair and you deserved to know. But I honestly don't know if he is even still alive. The last time I saw him...things didn't go well." Clint visibly shuttered at the thought. "SHIELD tried to keep tabs on him but he shook their tail. He could be dead by now for all we know." He finished. Kip

"What happened between you two after you left?"

"A lot of things, nothing good." He said vaguely. she didn't push. "I'm gonna miss you." he finally said after moments of silence. he pulled her into a hug. they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I am going to miss you too little brother."

"How many times do I have to say it doesn't count..."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, it will always count." She pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'll see you on the flip side Barton." she said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"See you later Lance." he called back.

"Hey, don't you call me that." She stepped into the hall.

"You never got your name legally changed so..."

"Oh shut it." She turned around and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the look on his face changed.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Just stay there." he disappeared into his room. A minute later he returned with something in his hand. He walked over and held it out to her. It was an old flip phone. "It's on a secure line," he explained, "Nat and I usually use it on missions but we can get another. The other phone I have is on speed dial. Just hold down the two. Take it, and if you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you call ok?"

"Ok." she took the phone and stuffed it in her bag. "I love you Clint." she pulled him into another hug.

"I love you too." he hugged back. They let go of each other and Kip started walking down the hall. She pressed the buttons and the elevator door opened. When she was inside she turned around and looked at Clint. As the doors started closing she used two fingers and mock saluted him. Right before the doors fully shut she saw him do the same. The elevator started to move down and after a few minutes she was back on the first floor. She walked to the doors and walked out onto the sidewalk. Seeing a cab approaching, she got closer to the street and waved her hand. The cab slowed, pulled up to the curb and came to a stop. She grabbed the door handle and opened it. before getting in she turned around and looked at the tower. It really was a beautiful building. Kip would miss it, but it was time to go. She got inside the cab. The driver turned toward her and asked,

"Where to miss?"

She realized she didn't know. She didn't want to go back to the league yet, but she didn't want to go back to Starling. Something on the floor of the cab caught her eye. It was a brochure. On it read _come to the Bahamas and enjoy a week on the beach. Kip raised her eyebrow._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I will post again soon!**


	21. Update on chapter upload

**Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter, it was having some very weird problems. I just wanted to post this to make sure you all would get an email that there was a new chapter.**

 **So sorry about all this. I hope you all enjoy chapter 19!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Kip sat in the small beach bar drinking her forth shot of vodka. This had been how she was spending most of her days in the past week. Although she did fit in a couple hours of sun bathing in the sand here and there. As she downed another shot she heard a commotion behind her. Rolling her eyes she turned around to see what dumbass had started a fight this time. She was surprised to see an attractive, well built man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes surrounded by two large men. The two men were both bald and incredibly tall. Kip wondered what the other man had done to upset these two muscles. The man had his hands up defensively and was saying,

"Look guys, I swear I had no idea who she was. If I had known I would have treated the situation much differently." He spoke with a British accent.

"Tell that to the boss." The first muscle said. Before the British man could respond the second muscle swung his fist at him, aiming for his face. The British man reacted quickly by dodging the punch and then punching the other man in the side. The first muscle tried to land a punch on him but his attempt also failed as the British man avoided his and landed a hit on his chin. Kip was surprised by the mans skills. She watched as the three fought. Others in the bar all scowled and one by one started to clear out. This was a regular thing here in the small bar of San Salvador, one of the islands that made up the Bahamas. Eventually the only ones left in the bar were the three men fighting, the bar manager, and herself.

So far the British man was winning, but Kip knew that at some point he would slip up at some point and lose his ground. Until then she would not interfere, only watch. Of course she was right, about thirty seconds later the man made a wrong move and the other men took advantage of it. Within seconds he was on the floor with blood trickling down his chin. It was time to make her move. Kip got up off of her barstool and casually walked over to the men and put herself between the British man and the two muscles. They eyed her suspiciously.

"Get outta here lady. None of this concerns you." One said to her.

"Well actually I was just peacefully drinking my drink over there when the three of you walked in and disturbed my peace so actually it kinda does concern me." She told him. He took a step closer to her in a menacing way. She stood her ground.

"Move. Or I will move you myself. Keep in mind I'm not afraid to hit a lady."

"Tsk tsk." Kip made the sound with her tongue. "Weren't you taught not to be rude to a lady? You could risk the possibility of pissing her off" Before the two men could do anything she punched the first in the face while kicking the second in the groin. The second man fell to the floor. She kicked the first mans feet out from under him and then repeatedly punched him in the face until he was out. The second man had just recovered from the kick to his groin when she got up and started running towards him. She jumped on him and brought her thighs around his neck, mimicking the move she'd seen Natasha do many times. The man was caught off guard and stumbled to the floor. She kept the grip around his neck until they hit the floor, where she rolled away and got back to her feet. "I'll give you one chance to walk away now with all of your bones still intact." She said in a flat tone. The second man quickly helped the first one up and they started to limp out the door. The second one stopped and look at the British man, who was still on the floor looking on stunned.

"This isn't the end of this. We will be back." With that they walked out. Kip shook her head and rolled her eyes. The British man looked at her.

"Damn." He said. "That was se-"

"If you want to leave this bar without any broken bones I suggest you do not finish that sentence."

"Noted." He got to him feet and stumbled to the bar. He sat down on a barstool and ordered a drink. Kip came and sat on the stool next to him.

"So what was that all about?" She asked him as the waiter brought him his drink and he took a sip.

"None of your concern."

"Did you not just see what I did to the last guy who said that to me?"

"I did some business with their boss that didn't end too well."

"You slept with his wife didn't you?" She took a sip of her drink.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?"

"I over heard you saying 'I had no idea who she was'. I just made a wild guess. I didn't actually know for sure, but you just confirmed it for me." She took another sip of her drink. He studied her for a moment, then stuck out his hand.

"The names Lance Hunter." He said. She shook his hand. "And your name is?"

"Um..."

"What? Your not going to tell me?"

"No, I was simply debating which one I want to use in this situation."

"You have more then one name? You're getting more and more interesting by the minute."

"Let's go with Sara Lance."

"Lance? Wow look at how much we have in common." He said sarcastically.

"Wow." She responded.

"So, Sara Lance, what brings you here? Work or pleasure?"

"Does being kicked out of your ex-friends tower because you kept a huge trust breaking secret from her count as pleasure?"

"Ah, yes, I know what that's like."

"Do you?"

"Well I'm in a similar situation. Replace friend with wife, and 'huge trust breaking secret' with complete hatred towards her and there you have my story." He paused. "Wait a minute did you say you were kicked out of your friends tower?"

"Yep."

"Your friend has a tower?"

"Ex-friend, but yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence. "So why did you marry your ex wife if you have complete hatred towards her?"

"Because she's the she Devil and she deceives people and makes them think she's something she's not and then all of a sudden you find yourself standing in a church with a random man you never knew as your best man and said woman standing next to you in a white dress."

"Interesting story there. Very unexpected ending." She said sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started."

"Oh I won't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Would you believe me if I told you a crazy ass group of assassins whose leader has walked the earth for hundreds of years using the healing powers of something called the Lazarus Pit?" She told him. It surprised her that she was so honest. Although she doubted he'd even believe her in the first place. A smile formed on his face.

"I like you." He said. His smile spread to her.

"Whoa, let's not move to quickly here, after all, we did just meet." She joked. He laughed. They both took a sip of their drinks, causing it to be silent for a moment. He put down his glass,

"So, are you staying at one of the local hotels then?" He asked her. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

OOOOO

 _Sara walked toward the table where Clint and the red head sat. A smile was on his face as he laughed at something the woman said. But he looked up and his smile faded as their eyes met and froze. The red head noticed and tensed up. She and ask Clint something quietly. He slowly shook his head no, Sara assumed at what the woman had said. Someone nudged Sara on the shoulder and it knocked her out of her trance. She looked back and saw Nysa nod her head in the direction of Clint as if to tell her to keep going. Gulping, she kept walking. As she got closer Clint slowly got up out of the booth he was sitting in._

 _"S-Sara?" His voice cracked as he said it. Sara couldn't find her voice but she managed to give a slight nod. They both stood there silently for a moment, their companions looking onward at them. Finally, without warning Clint wrapped his arms around his sister and enveloped her in a large hug. His arms tightened around her, with no intention of letting go anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. Both of them let the tears freely roll down their cheeks. Finally, they let go and stepped back. Sara quickly wiped the tears away._

 _"Where the hell have you been?" He asked her. She couldn't tell if he was angry, confused, or just curious. Kip was finally able to find her voice._

 _"Thats a very long story."_

 _"How are you alive?"_

 _"I washed up on the shores of an island and some people found me." Sara looked at Nysa and smiled. "They took me in."_

 _"Why didn't you come home?"_

 _"How about we all sit down and get aquatinted then I'll tell you about it." She suggested. Clint nodded and sat down next to the red head, who had been quietly studying Sara the whole time. Sara and Nysa sat on the other side of the table, Sara across from Clint and Nysa across from the red head._

 _"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Clint?" the red head asked Clint. He looked at her and then an apologetic look washed over his face._

 _"Right, um...Natasha, this is Sara..." He paused. "My sister..."_

 _"Older sister." Sara said._

 _"Doesn't count." Nat looked at him incredulously._

" _What? You have a sister?"_

 _"He has two." Sara piped in. The woman, Natasha, looked at her as she spoke then back at Clint._

 _"Do you really?"_

 _"More like I used_ _to. Now one now hates me and I thought the other was dead." He looked back up at Sara. She looked down at her feet._

 _"And who is this?" He looked at Nysa._

 _"Clint, this is Nysa, she's a friend." Sara smiled at Nysa, putting her hand on top of Nysa's which was resting on top of the table. Nysa flipped her hand over and wrapped it around Sara's. Clint noticed the gesture and then looked between the two. A look of understanding formed on his face._

 _"Oh, I see." He said. "Well any friend of Sara is a friend of mine." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "It is nice to meet you"_

 _"It is a great pleasure to meet you too." Nysa shook his hand. "Your sister has told me much about you." She returned her hand back to where her and Sara were holding hands._

 _"Wait let me get this right, you have two sisters? And you never mentioned them?" Natasha asked._

 _"You never mentioned me?" Sara asked._

 _"I thought you were dead!" Clint defended a bit too loudly. A couple people turned their heads. Seeing this the four of them leaned in slightly and spoke in hushed voices._

 _"Why didn't you go home?" Clint asked._

 _"I didn't want to."_

 _"So you let all of us think you were dead?"_

 _"They would all hate me for everything I did."_

 _"It wasn't your fault." Clint stressed the word 'your'. She knew he was thinking about Oliver._

 _"Clint I got on that boat on my own."_

 _"He asked you."_

 _"It wasn't his fault."_

 _"Yes it was." He took a breath and paused. "You said a couple of you lived, did he?"_

 _"I don't know." Kip answered honestly._

 _"Are you going to go back to Starling?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm going back to my home."_

 _"And where is that?"_

 _"A place where I can be myself."_

 _"And who exactly is that?"_

 _"Honestly? I don't know. But after everything that happened I know it's not who I used to be. I'm not that little blonde daddy's girl anymore. I cant be her anymore." looking at Natasha she added. "And who exactly are you now?"_

 _"Well that is classified."_

 _"Oh is it now? Ten bucks you'll tell me by tomorrow."_

 _"Right, sure." They both smiled. "So, are you able to stay?" He asked hopefully._

 _"Um..." She looked at Nysa._

 _"We can stay for a couple days, but then we should really be getting back." Nysa said. Sara grinned._

OOOOO

 _The next morning_

Kip silently grabbed her coat and bag off the chair in her small hotel room and then walked towards the door. Before leaving, she glanced back at the sleeping Lance tangled up in the sheets of the hotel bed. She leaned against the wall and listened to his slow, rhythmic breathing for a moment. It was calming. She closed her eyes and slowed her own breathing down. Opening her eyes again she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. She stepped out into the hall and started walking towards the exit. _Well, it was fun while it lasted_ , she thought, _but times up now._ _Time to go home_

 **There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be posting again soon.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's the next chapter.** **A big thanks to all of you who have stayed true to this story and are still reading it. It means a lot! You guys are awesome!**

 **Hope you are enjoy!**

 _Chapter 21_

 _Sara, Clint, Natasha and Nysa all made their way to where Clint and Natasha were staying. As they entered Sara looked around and noticed their surroundings. The small cots on the ground with nothing but sleeping bags, a foldable card table with fold up chairs, and a computer set up on a desk. This wasn't a home._

 _"This is a safe house..." She said quietly._

 _"Wow, how could you tell?" Clint said sarcastically._

 _"What are you two into? What are you doing?" She asked Clint and Natasha. They both looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. After a moment Clint looked back at her and said,_

 _"I guess you could say we're spies."_

 _Natasha groaned._

 _"You really can't keep a secret." She said._

 _"Oh, you know I can."_

 _"Hold up, you two are spies?"_

 _"More or less."_

 _"For who?"_

 _"That's classified." Natasha said quickly. Clint looked at her then back at Sara., "And who exactly are you now?"_

 _"Don't know really, but I've been spending some time with a group of people and they are taking care of me, making me a new person."_

 _"And who are these...'people'?_

 _"That's not something she is able to tell." Nysa cut in._

 _"But they seem to be teaching you how to fight."_

 _"What? How could you know that?"_

 _"Your stance is always ready to defend yourself, and you are constantly checking your surroundings. Also, your reflexes are incredibly quick, something that comes with training a lot"_

 _"Very nice deduction. They've been teaching me some things."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"I don't know, ordinary selfdefense." She knew that was a lie, and Clint must have thought so. He pulled a gun out and aimed it at her. Before she could stop herself she knocked the gun out of his hand and onto the ground. Clint grabbed a knife out of his jacket and came at her. She quickly avoided him and went past him, taking the knife out of his hands and elbowing him in the shoulder as she did. Before he could recover she kicked him in the stomach and jumped on him, sending him to the ground. They ended up with him lying on his back with her holding a knife to his throat._

 _"That doesn't seem like ordinary self defense to me."_

OOOOO

The journey back to starling city was long and agonizing. The whole way there all she could imagine was the reactions of her family when she told them she was leaving. The worst would be Laurel, say that she was abandoning them again. Seeing the betrayal on Laurels face would be like getting stabbed in the heart. But Kip could handle it, she always could, she was an assassin, trained to keep those emotions bottled up in a dark corner that was never to be opened. The voice of the pilot over the com system interrupted her thoughts.

"This is your captain speaking, we are starting our decent to Starling City International Airport. Please fasten your seats beats." there was a ding as the seat belt sign came on. Kip buckled herself in and leaned back into her seat. She turned her head do she could see out the window. In the distance she could see the city skyline and made out the Queen Consolidated building.

Fifteen minutes later the plane was parked at its gate and Kip was walking out the door into the airport carrying her small back pack. _Ok, this will only be a short visit_ , she thought, _even if you have three days before you go back. You're just going to go in and say goodbye then get out. No more, no less._ Verdant was her first stop, she wanted to say goodbye to the team first because she knew her family would take longer. She made her way through the airport to the exit and went outside where she hailed a cab. ten minutes later she was standing out side Verdant and handing the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." she called as she walked inside. "Hello?" she called as she entered. No answer. "Hello?" she called again. This time Thea appeared.

"Sara? It's good to see you!" She walked up and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"I needed a break from things,sorry I haven't called."

"That's ok, Ollie told me you'd be gone for a while after you left, I had to hire a replacement for the bar, but now that you're back-"

"Actually I wont be staying."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be leaving again soon."

"How soon?"

"Today."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I just need a change of scenery."

"I know how you feel." Thea's phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket, read the message and frowned. "Hey, I gotta go, will you still be here later today?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, a friend just needs me." She looked up and smiled. "Well I'll say goodbye now then, just in case." Thea gave her a hug. "Have fun wherever you are going."

"Thanks Thea." They stepped out of the hug and Thea left. After Kip was sure Thea was gone she went to the basement door. She typed in the code to unlock the door and it opened. The basement was empty, everyone must have been out. _Oh well_ , she thought, _I guess I'll just wait._ Something on the computer blinked and caught her eye. She set her bag on the table and walked over to it. A notification popped, it read download complete. She clicked on it. The computer opened up a new window, on it had two files.

One was labeled Slade and the other was labeled _MQ crime scene._ MQ? Kip wondered what it meant. After giving a quick glance over her shoulder (force of habit) she clicked on the file. A news article popped up, the headline read _Moira Queen Murdered in Front of Her Two Children._ It suddenly dawned on her, MQ, Moira Queen. After skimming the article she scrolled down to see what else was in the file. Images popped up. They were pictures of the crime scene. Kip's heart stopped as she looked through them. One was of a pool of blood, another was a picture of a foot print in the dirt, there were many more and Kip looked through them all. Finally she came upon the last image. It was of Moira's body. She was laying dead on the ground, her eyes wide open staring off into the distance lifelessly. Only then did Kip realize that tears had formed in her eyes. Moira had been like a second mother to her, she was always so nice. Kip couldn't bear to see her like this. She quickly wiped the tears away and took a sort breath.

She exited out of the file and clicked on the other one labeled _Slade_. News articles and images popped up and she started scrolling through. She read the article names. _The Arrow Loses Against Strange Men,_ read one. _Starling City Overrun by Powerful Army,_ read another. All the titles said the same thing, Oliver was losing the battle against Slade. Kip exited out of the file and closed the computer. She leaned back in the chair and put her hand on her chin, deep in thought. _I'm sure Oliver has it handled, he always does, she thought, or does her? He always does seem to make all the wrong choices...But that was the old Oliver. Still... What if everything goes wrong?_ She paused mid thought as another thought popped into her mind. _I could...no, I shouldn't, they probably wouldn't help anyway and Oliver definitely wouldn't like it. Since when did I care about what Oliver thought?_ They needed help and help is what she would get.

She stood up and walked to her backpack. Sticking her hand in she searched for the item she was looking for. Finally her hands felt the object.

OOOOO

Natasha was sitting in Clint's room looking over the towers blueprints. Clint sat next to her. They were looking at the three spots that were circled in red. Clint sighed in frustration.

"These are the only places they could have gotten in, the spots with the least amount of surveillance, but still, something should have picked them up. The camera, motion detector, something!" He pushed himself up off the couch and started to pace around the room. Natasha watched him closely. He stopped when he saw her watching "Don't look at me like that." he said.

"Like what?"

"Like you're worried about me."

"Clint you've been looking at these photos and blueprints for a week, you've barely left your room, you've barely eaten. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be worried about you."

He looked away and started pacing again. "There's no way anyone could get through without getting seen."

"Unless it was one of us." She said jokingly. Clint stopped.

"Unless it was one of us..." He repeated slowly as he came back to the couch.

"Clint that was a joke, It couldn't have been one of us."

"But think about it, we all know the layout of the tower. We would know the password to wipe the security feed and turn off the-"

"The motion sensors. I know, but Clint, it couldn't have been one of us."

"Maybe not one of us here but..." He drifted off.

"Oh god..."

"Nat..."

"The higher up operatives SHIELD have the codes."

"You don't think we have a leak do you?"

"It's possible. We need to report it to Fury."

"Nat, what if..." He didn't finish the sentence. She sent him an angry look.

"How could you think that?"

"I'm not! We don't even know it theres actually a leak, I just think maybe we should keep this between us, for now."

"And what if there really is a leak and we could have found it?"

"If there is a leak we _will_ find it."

"We need to report it."

"We need to keep it between us." They were both standing so close they could feel each others breath. Both were dead set on what they wanted, and this kind of situation never ended well. Clint and Natasha rarely fought, but when they did...

"Right because you apparently love to keep secrets from everyone." she was referring to the fact that he'd lied about how old he was when he ran away.

"How are you still mad about that?"

"Because you lied!"

"It was about something that happened years ago! It isn't even important."

"If you were lying about one thing you could be lying about anything." She was putting her walls up. He stepped closer to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nat I'm not lying to you about anything." he said softly. "Except maybe about not being the one who drank the last bit of milk." The corner of her mouth went up slightly, but then she immediately turned it back into a frown. He didn't get off that easily. Before she could respond a phone started to ring. Clint reached into him pocket and pulled out his, it wasn't ringing. "It must be yours."

"No, not my ringtone."

"Are you sure? Well the only other phone I have here is-" He cut himself off and ran into the bed room, reemerging a moment later with the old flip phone in his hand. It was ringing.

"Hey, isn't that our secure line?" Nat asked.

"Um... Well it used to be." she gave him a cold stair. He answered the phone.

"Calling so soon I see?" He said. Natasha heard a voice on the other end but couldn't make out who it was. His lips turned upward in a smile. Then immediately turned back into a frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The woman spoke again. _Who is it?_ Natasha mouthed to Clint. He simply put up his index finger as if to say one minute. She rolled her eyes, annoyed. His is face grew more alert and he returned his hand to his side. He was listening intently to the woman.

"What do you mean I'm not going to like it?" He paused and waited for his answer. He obviously didn't get the one he was hoping for. Finally after a few seconds he said, "Fine, we will be there in two hours." with that he hung up. Natasha looked at him questioningly. He looked at her. "We need to round up the team."

OOOOO

Oliver and the team walked into the hidden basement of Verdant and found Sara sitting alone in chair. She seemed deep in thought, but got up as they walked in. Felicity was the first to speak.

"Sara!" She hurried over and hugged her. Sara gave her a quick hug.

"Hey." Sara said. Felicity pulled out and punched he in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for.

"Where have you been?"

"Spending time with family." Sara rubbed her shoulder, then looked past Felicity and up at the rest of them.

"Dig, Roy, how have you guys been since the last time I saw you?"

"Oh, same old stuff. Fight bad guys, get defeated by bad guys, run back here, heal, and try again." Roy said.

"So not much has changed." Saras eyes landed on Oliver.

"Can we talk?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, because you guys love your secret little talks." Felicity mumbled almost too quietly for Oliver to hear. He and Sara ignored her and stepped off to the side. They spoke in hushed tones.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oliver you've lost everything. Your company, your house, your fortune, your..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough on your plate." He heard her sigh, then she said.

"Slade is winning isn't he?"

"What?"

"Oliver I read all the articles. He's winning, and you still haven't found an antidote."

"We will."

"I know, but at the rate its taking..."

"What's your point?"

"You need help."

"We have it handled, and even if we didn't who would we ask? We can't exactly walk up to someone on the street and say 'Hey, I'm Oliver Queen, also the Arrow. Do you want to help me and my team of vigilantes defeat this crazy madman running around the city?"

"No, you can't do that. ,But I do know a couple people who will help. I've already made the call."

"Wait, what call?"

Just then the basement door opened and he heard the voice of Tony Stark say, "Whoa...Ok I gotta admit, this is pretty darn cool. Jarvis, tell Pepper I want one."

Oliver widened his eyes in annoyance and looked at Sara sternly,

"No."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will post the next one as soon as I can!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Alright, so I know we just updated last night but Juliet and I actually got together and wrote the next chapter so here it is! Please read a review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Sara tried to read Oliver's face. She saw annoyance, frustration, but most of all anger. He was not happy. She saw him turn away from her and look up at the top of the stairs. He and Tony met each others gaze and stared at one another for a moment before a look of realization came across Tony's face. Sara knew he had just put everything together, where they were, who Oliver was. She sent him a look that said _stay quiet_. He seemed to get the message. He started walking down the stairs.

"This is pretty nice, although you could use a few upgrades here." He pointed at the computer. "And an adjustment over there." He pointed to another side of the room. Oliver almost growled as he looked back to Sara.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You needed help, this is me helping."

"Sara, one word. No." His voice was stone cold. Felicity came up behind him.

"Oliver...She's got a point, things have been rough..."

"No Felicity! We are handling everything just fine. We don't need help."

"Oliver, I've heard you say a lot of dumb things in the time we've been friends but that is by far the dumbest." Dig joined the conversation.

"Sara's right." This time it was Roy who joined in. "We need help. And the Avengers are not a bad option..." He stood next to Sara and crossed his arms. Everyone but Oliver was on her side. She could tell he was NOT happy. Sara heard Nat's voice behind them.

"Would someone care to explain why the hell we're all here?" She said.

"Yeah, Kip. What is this place? And why is he here?" HE looked at Oliver.

"Who the hell is Kip?" Oliver looked at her strangely.

"She is." Clint gestured to her.

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Enough you two! We are all adults, start acting like it." Sara sighed, rubbed her face with her hands and started walking over to the covered up display cases that held the suits. "Its high time I told you the truth. All of you." She pulled on the tarp that was hanging over the display cases and reviled the three suits. The Arrow, Arsenal, and her Cannery suit which she had put back before the team had gotten back. She wasn't going to have any use for it after this. She watched as Clint and Nat both visually tensed.

"Wait. What the freaking actual goddamn hell?" Clint yelled. Now he was the one who was pissed. "You're the Arrow?" He looked at Oliver.

"Kip what the hell is wrong with you?" Natasha in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Guys please, Let me explain."

"NO! I agreed to help you, not him." Clint and Nat both looked back at the rest of the Avengers for reinforcement. Bruce and Thor seemed surprised, but not as much angry. Then their eyes landed on Steve and Tony, who were completely calm and not surprised.

"You two knew..." Clint said. Tony stayed silent, Steve sighed.

"Not that it was Queen, but that Kip, or Sara, worked along side the Arrow, yes." He said. Clint looked betrayed, it hurt Sara to even look at him.

"Sorry Birdbrain." Tony said quietly.

"You told them, but not me? Your own brother?"

"They found out. Clint please, let me explain." Sara swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Save it." He shook his head and turned and walked away back up the stairs. Natasha fallowed him after giving Sara a cold stare. She ran after them.

"Sara what the hell is going on?"

"Dammit Oliver, just give me one freaking second!" She ignored his protests and ran up the stairs out of the basement, following Clint and Nat. They were already out of the basement walking towards the door that lead outside. They were talking to each other in hushed, angry voices. Why did she think that they'd help? She'd lied to them about everything, what else could she expect?

"Clint!" She called. He stopped and turned around quickly looking at her.

"What Kip, or should I call you Sara now? As that's the name you obviously go by now."

"Clint just let me explain."

"Explain what? There is nothing you can possibly say that would make me help him. Or you for that matter." He turned and started walking away. In a second she made the decision of what to say.

"I was only on the island for a year." She saw him stop in his tracks. "I got off of it, washed up on some shore and was found by some people..." She hesitated. "The League...of Assassins..." At this Clint turned all the way around.

"What...?"

"You remember when we met up in Budapest? I was with a woman, Nysa, she was part off the league too."

"But...Barney-"

"I know."

"Did you know he was there?"

"No, we may have both been there but I swear I had no idea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. It's not like I could just walk up to you and say, 'I washed up on an island in the middle of nowhere and was taken in by a league of assassins where I was trained to do nothing but kill, no matter what the target I had to kill them, because it was for the good of the world.' I couldn't just say that! You'd think I was monster!" By the end of her sentence her eyes felt moist and a lump grew in her throat. She quickly wiped her eye, getting rid of any tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. The look on Clint's face changed, no longer did it look hurt and betrayed, but it softened and he looked at her affectionately.

"Kip...You could never be a monster in my eyes."

"But that's what I am Clint. I'm a monster." She turned and put her hands on the bar, gripping the edge until her knuckles turned white. She looked down at the floor. A hand appeared on hers. The color slowly started to make its way back into her hand as she relaxed it.

"Well I guess it runs in the family."

"At least Laurel made it through ok." A thought made its way way into her head. "Laurel..." she looked up at Clint. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Kip..."

"You're not ready?"

"I don't know, It's just-"

"It's ok. I understand." She grabbed his hand. "Just tell me when you are. We will go together. I'll always be here for you." she pulled him into a hug. "After all, you're my little bro, I gotta be there for you."

"I'm gonna say one last time, it doesn't count."

"Yeah it does."

"Oh cut it out you too, this sibling love is way too sentimental for me." It was the first time Nat had spoken it the whole conversation. Sara looked at her.

"Natasha, look I am sorry for lying. I know that what I did was wrong, I should have told you who I really was-"

"I'm gonna stop you there. I get why you lied. You didn't want to tell people about your past because you don't trust them. But I thought that you trusted me. And the fact that you didn't makes me wonder if I can trust you. You are my friend, and I wouldn't take that lightly because I don't have friends, but you are. And I do still trust you, but not as much as I once did. Trust will come back, but you have to prove that you trust me first."

"Ok. I'll tell you everything, but not here."

"Where then?"

"I know a place we could grab something to eat." Sara said. Clint stepped forward.

"Great! I am starved."

OOOOO

The three of them walked into the Big Belly Burger. Sara was quietly talking about how she got into the league, as she had been doing the whole way there, but she paused when she looked up and saw a familiar looking face across the room in a booth. It took a moment to realize who it was but then it hit her. Her hair was blonde and she wore black rimmed glasses now but she was staring into the eyes of Liz. Liz looked up and they met each others gaze. They made their way over to her. As she got closer she saw that Roy was sitting across from Liz. He looked up as she grew nearer.

"Liz?" She said.

"Hi Sara." Her voice was laced with something that resembled how Nat sometimes spoke.

"You look different, but good different." She looked over at Roy. "Hey."

"Hey. Everything ok back at the cave?"

"No clue. I can only hope they haven't killed each other yet." she returned her gaze back to Liz.

"What are you doing here."

"I came to help a friend. Before you ask no, it's not you, because we aren't friends. Not after what you did. I came to help Roy."

"Liz, I'm sorry. If we could just talk, I want to explain."

"There is no explaining. You lied, you kept a horrible, unforgivable secret. It's going to take a lot more then 'I'm sorry' to fix it, and I'm not even sure that our relationship can be fixed." Before Sara could respond her and Roy's phones both went off. They pulled them out of their pockets and read the message.

"Oliver?" Roy asked her.

"Yep. 911." She responded.

"Time to go." He and Liz got up off their chairs and started to walk away. She stayed put for a moment. "You coming?" He asked. She looked up.

"Yeah, just give us a minute."

"Don't take Too long."

"We won't."

OOOOO

 _Later_.

The first thing Sara noticed when she entered the Arrow Cave was chaos. Absolute chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other, screaming about what to do and who should do it. The only calm ones were Felicity and Bruce who were sitting by the computer looking something over. Well at least someone is getting along. Tony and Oliver both stood in the center of the room yelling at each other. Steve and Dig were both trying to keep them from killing one another. Thor stood to the side watching in amusement.

"Shit..." Sara muttered.

"Well, no ones dead." Clint said sarcastically.

"That's a plus." Roy added.

"How the hell do we calm them down?" Sara asked.

"No clue. Bright ideas anyone?" Roy asked.

"I got one." Liz said.

"Alright, how we gonna handle this?" Sara asked stressfully. Liz turned to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, may I borrow your pistol." A grin spread to all of their faces. Natasha gladly handed over the gun. Liz took it and pointed it at the gun up at the ceiling. She tapped the trigger of the gun three times in a row, embedding thee bullets into the ceiling. Everyone below instantly shut up and looked up in alarm. "There, much better." Liz handed the gun back to Natasha and brushed her hands together. "Lets get this over with."

"What the hell?" Oliver yelled. He starred angrily at Liz.

"Get over it Queeny." Liz said back. Oliver's face reddened with anger as Tony stood beside him laughing. "Not just a kid anymore am I?" Liz starting walking down the stairs, the rest of them fallowed. Sara went to Oliver.

"We got your 911 text, whats up?" she asked. He didn't respond, still staring angrily at Liz. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, getting his attention. "911 text, why?"

"Slade is attacking Queen Consolidated, he has Mirakuru soldiers with him. Everyone need to get out there." Felicity piped in.

"No, we need to go," he gestured at Team Arrow. "Not them. They need to stay here." Oliver said forcefully,

"Bullshit! We'd do better then you on a daily bases!" Tony yelled.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"You really wouldn't." They were in each others faces now, Steve grabbed Tony's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Both of you shut up. We are doing this together, not because we want to but because we need to, there are peoples lives at stake, we do this together." Sara said to them.

"Agreed." Liz said. The agreement caught Sara off guard, but Liz didn't even look at her.

"Fine." Tony said. Oliver turned away and Tony gave him the finger. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Suit up." Both Steve and Oliver said it at the same time. Oliver glared at him, Steve simply sent him an apologetic look.

"Captain Rogers, You guys should be warned. The Mirakuru has defects. It was a failed attempt to recreate the serum you were injected with. While giving people super human strength, it also causes violence, and blackouts making the person unaware of their actions. You can not get hit with it."

"Thank you for the warning ma'am."

Everyone began to get ready. Sara went over to her suit and starred at it. She ran her fingers along the silver bo staff.

"You got a nice weapon there. Although it do with some upgrades." Tony appeared next to her.

"Not gonna happen Stark. After this I'll probably never use it again anyway."

"Never say never, Blue, never say never." He walked away, pulling out his phone as he did so and saying something to Jarvis. Sara shook her head and grabbed the suit. After a couple of minutes they were all suited up and ready to go. As they left Oliver came up next to her.

"You sure about these guys Sara?"

"Yes Oliver, I wouldn't have called them if I wasn't. Have a little faith for once."

OOOOO

They arrived at the building and split up into pairs.

"Who's going after the big guy?" Tony asked. Sara and Oliver looked at each other.

"You mean Slade?" Dig asked.

"He ours." Sara interrupted them.

"Sounds like theres more to you guys and Slade then just him taking over the city." Steve commented.

"He's got a vendetta, it's out job to end it."

"Revenge isn't always the best motivation."

" _We got him Steve_." Sara said through gritted teeth."

"I'm going with you two." Dig said to Oliver and Sara. They nodded.

"Alright, everyone. the plans to sneak in and take them by surprise. Quick and simple. Of you need back up just call over the coms. Let's do this."

That was their plan, but it did not go how it should have and soon they were all under attack.

"So much for the element of surprise!" Natasha called over the coms. The Mirakuru soldiers were everywhere. There were more then Sara could count, and they were even stronger then they were before she left. A soldier charged at her, sending a punch aimed at her face. She ducked and tried to kick the mans feet out from under him. The man barely flinched. He sent a kick to her stomach that she barely dodged. Only the tip of his boot grazed her but it still sent her reeling backwards, into the wall. She dropped to the floor as he sent a side kick aimed at her head. His foot impacted with the wall and left a large dent. She swung her leg around and knocked it against the soldiers knee. It buckled and he fell to his knees. She swung her staff and it made contact with his temple. Then she sent a kick directly into his chin. His head jolted back and she heard a snap. He fell to the ground.

"Anyone have eyes on Slade yet?" Sara asked.

"Computers just picked him up on the north side of the building one floor up. Near Roy and Elizabeth." Felicity responded.

"Got it, I'm on my way." Sara ran to the stairs, dodging the soldiers as she did so, decoding not to engage on a fight. The weren't important right now, the only thing that mattered was getting to Slade.

"Roy, Liz heads up, Slade is near you." There was no response. "I'm on my way up, you guys copy?" Again no response. What the hell were they doing? She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and burst through the door. The door hit something hard as it swung open. She stepped out and saw that the object the door hit was a soldier. He looked at her, outraged.

"Oops." She blocked one of his punches and tried to counter, but he grabbed her fist with his hand and punched her in the stomach. She grunted in pain and doubled over. He grabbed her shoulders and through her to the side. She landed on the floor hard, rolling several feet. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to breath for a moment. She looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Roy and Liz. Roy was standing in front of her saying something, Liz wasn't listening, she kicked him in ribs and he flew backwards. What the hell is going on? What is Liz doing? She thought. Her thoughts didn't have time to process the information. The soldier grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up, then grabbed her in the throat. He lifted her a foot into the air. He squeezed her throat and she struggled to breath. Her feet dangled in the air as she struggled to get out of the grip. An arrow suddenly made contact with the soldiers head, it sent a shock through the man and he dropped her. She feel to the floor and looked up to see Clint holding his bow. She gave him a nod of thanks. He nodded in return.

"Sara!" It was Oliver. He had just emerged from the stairs. "I see him!" he yelled. She turned to where he pointed, thats when she saw him. Slade was standing in the middle of the room, starring at something that Sara couldn't see. She saw something glistening in his hand. A syringe. That's when she saw Liz running towards him. _No no no, he's going to inject her with the serum_. Sara pulled herself to her feet, using all her strength. With one last boost of energy she ran towards Liz. Slade had the syringe ready in his hand. He raised him hand that held the syringe, he had his eyes set on Liz, saying something to her that Sara couldn't hear. Liz yelled and charged at him.

"Liz no!" Sara barreled into her. She felt something jab into her arm, and only hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. They both rammed into the ground with a painful thump, Sara landed on top of liz, but quickly rolled off

"Kip? What the hell?" Liz asked her. She didn't respond. Fire scorched through her veins and she screamed. Taking deep breath and trying to stay calm she looked at her arm where she felt the pain to see a large syringe sticking out, the plunger all the way down. With her right hand she gripped the syringe and ripped it out of her arm. But she knew it was too late, t he serum surged through her body, and she could feel herself losing control. Nothing else around her mattered, she couldn't hear any of it anymore, all she could feel was pain. Before she could do anything, she was engulfed in blackness.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. We will be updating soon.**


End file.
